Love is in the Air
by LovelyFics
Summary: SasuSaku, NaruHina, minor SaiIno, ShikaTema, and NejiTen. They're in high school, and have learned what love is. But will they ever have the guts to tell one another how they feel? How will they deal under pressure when put in serious situations? Will they remain in love when faced with these challenges? (Mainly a SasuSaku & NaruHina story - LEMONS).
1. Chapter 1: Car Rides and Party Plans

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY, THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE IDEA.**

 **Chapter 1: Car Rides and Party Plans**

 **Sasuke's POV:**

Sitting across the room from her, I couldn't help but stare at her beauty. She excelled, especially in this class. I never really thought that she'd wanna go out on a date with me, even though we hang out with our mutual friends together all the time.

I glanced next to her and looked at her English partner, Lee. He was staring at her with these really weird googly eyes, and I hated it. _He has no right to be looking at my Sakura like that._ "Teme," Naruto whispered to me, interrupting my thoughts, "stop glaring at him, you're starting to breathe heavy." His sky blue eyes looked into my onyx ones and I could tell he was being genuine. "Hn." I replied, looking back at our teachers, Kakashi and Jiraiya.

(RING) The bell rang loudly, but I seemed to ignore it – still a little pissed about Lee and his weird googly eyes.

When I finally got up, I went to my locker where Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji were all waiting for me. "Oi, Teme! What took you so long?" Naruto asked as I opened my locker, ignoring his question. Shikamaru glanced and said, "Let's go before this gets troublesome." Neji nodded in agreement, so I picked up my things and closed my locker. We started down the hallway, only to leave the building and see the girls. By the girls, I mean Sakura, Temari, Hinata and Tenten. To be fair, we all like one of them. Naruto is practically in love with Hinata, Shikamaru really likes Temari, Neji thinks Tenten is the most special girl on earth, and I love Sakura. We just don't have the balls to tell them.

 **Sakura's POV:**

As Tenten, Temari, Hinata and myself leaned against Hinata's lavender car after school, we saw the boys coming out of the building talking. By the boys I mean, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke. Tenten really likes Neji, as Temari really likes Shikamaru. As for Hinata, she's always been in love with Naruto – her whole life. And I, love Sasuke. There's something about Sasuke that intrigues me, and there's something about that Uchiha that makes me feel safe and protected. I feel like I can let my guard down.

The boys walked toward the car and I could see Sasuke's onyx eyes so clearly from yards away. "S-should we wait for them?" Hinata blushed at the sight of Naruto's cheesy smile. Tenten smirked and said, "Well, you have to give Neji a ride anyway – we might as well wait for the rest of them." I walked towards my car, which was parked right next to Hinata's, and said, "Well, I don't, so I'll see you guys later." Temari stopped fanning herself with her manual handheld fan and said, "I thought you loved him, why are you avoiding him?" I blushed a little bit and turned away, "I just have to go home. We got homework, remember?" I let out a faint, fake chuckle and opened the door to my light pink four door. As I closed the door and was about to put the key in the ignition, I heard a familiar voice yell, "Sakura! I need a ride!" I sighed and said, "Okay, Naruto. Come on in." He opened the door to the back seat and sat down. After he strapped his seatbelt, I saw the passenger door open from the corner of my eye. When I looked at the passenger seat, Sasuke was already sitting down next to me. My heart stopped.

"I'm going with him, so if you don't mind I'd like to join you." Sasuke said, not breaking his gaze on the windshield. I needed to respond, and I couldn't just kick him out of my car. "Um, okay. Not a problem…" I blushed a little. When I looked out my window, the girls were smirking and smiling at me. Neji was already sitting in the back seat of Hinata's car, and Shikamaru was standing next to Temari with his hands folded on top of his head, looking at the clouds. As I pulled out of the parking spot, they all waved or nodded at us, and I drove away.

 **Naruto's POV:**

While driving down the block, I could feel the tension. I decided I should probably break the ice. "Hey guys, what do you think of a party on Friday?" Sasuke's eyebrows raised questionably. In response I said, "At my house, Teme." Sakura seemed to not mind the idea. "Well," she started, "that may be a good idea. I'm going." Sasuke's eyes widened just a little bit, which is not something that happens often. "I'll go too," he said breaking his gaze with the windshield to look back at me. "Who else do you wanna invite?" Sakura posed a good question. One which I didn't have a planned out answer to, so I just thought off of the top of my head, "Hinata," I blushed a bit. Continuing, I said, "Neji, Shikamaru, Temari and Tenten." Sasuke nodded his head slightly in approval. "That's it?" Sakura asked. I nodded, and she saw me through one of the mirrors.

Sasuke looked back at me and said, "Dobe, you do know this is very last minute, right? You are aware that today is Thursday, correct?" That, I did not know. Well, looks like I have to go home and clean. And that means Sasuke is coming with me and helping. I don't care how much he hates Kurama. So I said, "Teme, I know that. Which is why you're coming home with me right now."

Sakura pulled up in my driveway, and I hopped out of the car, walking up to my house.

 **Sasuke's POV:**

"Thanks, Sakura," I started, "I appreciate the ride." I looked at her, only to see her amazing green orb-like eyes. I smirked, and opened the door of the car. "I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe I can catch another ride with you then." I smirked again and as I turned around I saw her blush. I don't think she knows I saw it, but I did. And I loved it. It gave me hope.

As I walked up the steps to Naruto's house, I saw his fox in a crate in the front yard. I hate Kurama. Somehow, the dobe managed to train a fox and keep it as a pet. I ignored the crate and walked inside Naruto's house, but I couldn't keep my mind of Sakura and her beautiful green eyes and pink hair.

 **Sakura's POV:**

The whole way home, all I could think about was Sasuke and the way he smirked at me before leaving to Naruto's house. I blushed, but I know he didn't see it, he had already turned around. When I got upstairs to my room, I collapsed on my bed thinking about today's events. When I remembered Orochimaru gave us biology homework, I pulled out my notebooks and started on my homework. When I was finished, Ino called me.

"Hello?"

"Sakura! Guess what?"

"What?"

"Sai asked me on a date."

"Who is Sai?"

Ino sighed, "The hot guy I met in Danzo's AP Algebra last year."

"I hate that guy. Danzo I mean. Sai is cool, you'll have a lot of fun right?"

"Definitely! I'm freaking out! The date is tomorrow, and I have nothing to wear!" She squealed.

"Ino, the guy wears a crop top every day, I think you're good in the clothes department. Besides, where is he taking you anyway?" Generally curious, I had to ask. Mainly because Sai doesn't seem like the type of guy to go all out for a first date. He's a little socially awkward, and everybody pretty much assumes that his thoughts on a good idea for a first date are different variations of ice fishing. Ino sighed, "I don't know, he said it was a surprise." I shook my head, "Well, okay. Dress casually, but a cute sort of casual. Go with like a purple sundress and converse or something. Nothing too casual, but nothing too fancy." I heard the smile in Ino's voice when she said, "Yes! That's exactly what I'm gonna do. Thanks, Sakura! I'll talk to you later." We both hung up the phone. I looked at the time and it was already 8:45. I was wiped. I threw all my things on the floor, went to shower, and collapsed on my bed once more to go to sleep. I fell asleep thinking about Sasuke and his manly scent that seemed to be stuck in my car on the ride home. I hoped it was there in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Giving You a Ride

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY.**

 **Chapter 2: I'm Giving You a Ride**

 **Sasuke's POV:**

I opened the door to my car on the way to school, I got in and sat there for a moment. _It's early, what if she's not even up or ready to go yet? What if she doesn't want to see me?_ I started to think that maybe this wasn't the best idea. Despite this, I put the key in the ignition and I drove out of the driveway, on my way to Sakura's house. I looked at the time, and it read 7:45. We had to be at school at 8:45. A whole hour from now. Nonetheless, I disregarded the time and took my time driving. Stuck in my own thoughts, I remembered that Naruto's party was today. _That dobe,_ I thought to myself, _he really is throwing a party so we can all socialize with the girls in his house._ Naruto lived by himself, so when he wasn't there it was just Kurama.

I pulled up to Sakura's house, and thought of just going to the school, not getting out of the car. I opened the door anyway, and walked up to the front door of her house. Knocking three times, I waited all but 30 seconds until Sakura was the one to open the door. I held my breath and I looked at her. Even with wet hair and pajamas on, she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

 **Sakura's POV:**

I heard a knock at the door, so I opened it up only to see Sasuke standing there wearing a tight white tank top and a pair of loose black and white basketball shorts. I noticed when his facial expression changed when he saw me in the doorway.

"Uh…Hi Sasuke." His facial expression changed back to what it was before. "Come in." I moved out of the doorway and he replied, "Hn." He walked into the house and said, "Morning." I nodded and replied, "Ditto…So what brings you here to my house at," I looked at the time, "8:00 in the morning?" Sasuke looked back at me as he sat down on my couch, "Well, I'm giving you a ride." Shocked, I said, "You do know I have a car, right?" I chuckled slightly, as did he.

"Well, yes I know that. I have one too, but I had to let Itachi borrow it yesterday so I couldn't use it to give myself and Naruto a ride to his place. His car is in the shop because he crashed it into a tree, and quite frankly I wouldn't want him driving me anywhere in the first place." He laughed and continued with, "And I figured I'd repay you for giving us a ride yesterday by giving you a ride today." I blushed a little and looked away, surprised he'd even repay me in the first place. It made me a little disappointed that by the time I got to my car his scent would be gone. But the fact that he was going to be driving me around quickly made up for that.

 **Sasuke's POV:**

She blushed a little bit and tried to hide it. A smirk grew on my face. I looked at her and said, "Well? What do you say?" She glanced back at me and said, "But – how am I going to get home after school to get ready for Naruto's party?" She was trying to get out of it, I could tell. But I couldn't let her get out of it so easily – I _needed_ to spend this time with her. I wanted to be able to just share the same space and be put at ease by her presence.

"Well then it looks like I'll be giving you two rides today." I smirked at her causing her to blush the slightest bit and turn to the direction of her room that was upstairs. "I'll be down in 10 minutes."

 **Sakura's POV:**

I went up the stairs to my room and combed my hair. All I could think about was how Sasuke really _wanted_ me to let him give me a ride. I looked in the mirror and saw my pink hair started to dry and my green eyes grow full of joy. Once I was done getting dressed, I grabbed my things and went downstairs.

Once I got downstairs, I saw Sasuke in the same position he was before and when I came down the stairs, he stood up. "I'm ready," I said walking towards the door. He looked at me and said, "Okay then let's go. My car is outside." I smiled a little bit, _No, it's inside,_ I thought to myself. I crack myself up sometimes.

Once we got into the car, I knew it would be a quick drive to the school. As we drove through some slight traffic to the school, I suddenly realized how safe I felt and how good of a driver Sasuke actually was.

"So, what are you going to wear to Naruto's party tonight?" I asked.

"That's a surprise."

"What?" I was confused. What guy keeps his outfit a secret? I looked over at him and he said, "Well, I'm not telling everybody. I'd rather surprise everyone. The party isn't gonna be that big anyway." I understood now. He was keeping it a surprise because it doesn't matter. Makes sense.

"What about you?" He asked, curiously.

"That's a surprise too." I laughed a little bit as I saw the school down the road and my smile turned into a small frown. I didn't really wanna leave the car.

 **Sasuke's POV:**

I slowed down as I saw the school down the road. I wanted to have nothing but some extra time with her, even though I was going to pick her up for Naruto's party anyway. I just love her company.

"So, what time do you want me to pick you up for Naruto's party tonight?"

I saw her nose scrunch up. It was adorable. "Well," she started, "What time does it start?" I pondered this and said, "I think like 7:30." She turned to me, but I kept my eyes on the road – trying to drive as safely as possible when I had her in the car with me. I wanted to show her that she was safe with me.

I glanced at her quickly as she responded, "Why not 6:30? We can hang out at my place before the party if you want." I saw the nervousness in her eyes and the pink emerging onto her cheeks before I looked right back onto the road. "Well," I responded, "why don't I stop by at 6? I can, uh, I can wait on you." She smiled a little and I could feel the pink growing onto her cheeks, as well as my own. I would wait for her for an eternity.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Sakura said confidently. I smirked at the sound of that, "Okay, I'll see you then." Sakura smiled. We sat for the rest of the ride in silence.

 **Sakura's POV:**

After school, I realized I didn't have a ride. I went to the parking lot, walking with Tenten, Hinata, and Temari.

"So," Temari started, "Sakura do you need a ride?"

I didn't really know the answer to that question so I just said, "I don't know, I'll let you know I guess." Temari smiled and said, "Okay. Are you excited for the party tonight?" I nodded semi-shyly and semi-excitedly. Hinata chimed in, "What are you going to wear?" I turned and said, "I'll tell you but none of you can tell the guys." Tenten was the first to nod, Temari was hesitant, and Hinata didn't want it to work that way but she agreed anyway.

"Well," I started, "I'm going to wear a black dress and some sparkly black low heels." Temari gave an impressed look while she fanned herself with her hand fan. I was curious as to what the others were wearing and I said, "And you guys will be wearing…?" As soon as Temari opened her mouth to tell me, Shikamaru walked up and started talking to us. She looked over to me and mouthed the word 'CONFIDENTIAL' to me, so I caught the drift. As she walked farther away from us, Hinata proceeded to tell Tenten and I what she was planning to wear.

"I'm going to, uh, wear a lavender skirt with a white and lavender blouse and my white Vans." I nodded in approval when Tenten started to tell us what she was going to wear.

"I'm wearing a white and red blouse with a casual red skirt that goes with my white Converse." I, again, nodded in approval – but then I thought about what I was going to wear. _I'm definitely going to be overdressed_ , I thought to myself. After pondering it for a few seconds I announced, "Scratch that – I'm going to be wearing a pink blouse and my high waisted acid wash jeans. I'll probably end up wearing my converse with that too." Temari overheard this while walking back and said, "No, stick with black. Stick with it. What you _need_ to do is wear a black and white crop top with a black pair of jeans and your black and white vans." I nodded, _this is honestly the greatest idea anybody has had all day_ , I thought to myself. I saw the rest of the guys walking towards us.

Sasuke looked at me, and I felt the gaze of his onyx eyes set on myself. "Need another ride?" He asked as I looked up at him. "Yeah, actually." So after telling our friends that we'd see them later, and some taunting looks I'd gotten from the girls, we got into his car and drove away from the school.

After he dropped me off at my house, I did all of my homework – including Orochimaru's bio homework. God that man creeps me out. He's always looking at Sasuke really weird too. After I got all my homework done it was about 5:00. I showered, did my hair, and got dressed by 5:57 – when I looked at the time on my watch, which was black with white looking diamonds on the inside. A gift from my mom a while back.

At 6:01 (I had looked at my watch again), the doorbell rang and I went downstairs and opened the door. Sasuke looked at me, and his eyes grew wider, softer. I blushed a little because he still hadn't said anything to me – he was just staring.

 **Sasuke's POV:**

I saw Sakura as she opened the door, and she started to blush. It was then that I realized I'd been staring at her. _God dammit, Sasuke!_ I thought to myself. I broke my gaze with a blink and said, very smoothly, "I'm back." I smirked slightly and she moved aside to let me in.

"I see that," she said to me, "what do you wanna do?" I looked at her, barely any expression on my face, _What do I WANT to do? I wanna kiss you until my lips go numb. I want to make you mine. I want you to want me as much as I want you. I want to let everything else melt away and I want the world to only be you and I. I want time to stop just so I can spend longer with you. This is what I want. I want to be in the deepest love with you – a love nobody has ever seen._ I thought this to myself as I looked at her waiting for my answer.

"Let's watch Friends," I suggested. She smiled a really wide smile – I could tell she loved the idea.

We went up to her room to watch Friends, and I sat next to her on her bed. When the theme song came on, we both clapped our hands with the perfect timing. We were definitely in sync. I chuckled at this and we kept watching 'The One Where Ross Finds Out.' The episode, made me want to be the Ross to her Rachel, but then I started thinking. _I need to stop getting so ahead of myself. I'm watching a TV show. This shit doesn't happen in real life anyway._ I was reassuring myself. _But if it did, it would be with us._ I looked at Sakura, who in turn looked at her watch.

"Holy shit, we should get going. It's like 7:00." I nodded, and when the credits came up, I got up and we drove to Naruto's.

 _This is gonna be interesting_ , I thought while opening Sakura's door so she could exit the car.

 **Sakura's POV:**

Sasuke opened up my door, and I looked at him in a slight shock. "Thanks," I said when I got out.

"Hn."

I walked to Naruto's door and the cars outside were explained. Shikamaru and Temari came in their own cars, Naruto picked up Hinata, while Neji and Tenten both came in separate cars as well. I guess it's just the boys of "Team 7" that do so well…haha.

We haven't called ourselves Team 7 in a long time, but I think about it sometimes. We started it when we were 7 years old, that's why it's Team 7. However, we were all best friends back then. We still are, but then I'd become so romantically confused.

As I got to Naruto's door, Sasuke stood next to me, his hand grazing over my tight black jeans. I blushed, _Well, tonight is going to be an interesting night._ I couldn't help but think about what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3: Move Making & Movie Watching

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY.**

 **Remember to review!**

 **Chapter 3: Move Making**

 **Sasuke's POV:**

After I lightly grazed my hand over Sakura, I walked into the house. Seeing everybody else already there made me wonder if we were late or if everyone else was just early.

"Dobe!" I called for Naruto, walking towards him. "Yes?" He asked, standing up. After grabbing my arm, he said, "I need your help with something." He then proceeded to drag me into the next room, which was the kitchen. I took his Vulcan grip and removed it from my arm. Believe it or not, that idiot was pretty strong. "How did you and Sakura get here at the same time?" I rolled my eyes at him. _Seriously Naruto,_ I thought to myself, _how stupid can you get?_

"I picked her up. I've been pretty much chauffeuring her all day." Naruto nodded and said, "Well, I'm going to find a way to play 7 Minutes in Heaven. Soooo, be prepared." I rolled my eyes once more and said, "You need to find a better game. Really? 7 Minutes in Heaven? Why not just Truth or Dare, dobe?" He seemed to think I made a little bit of sense. "I'll figure something out then," he said to me, letting me go back to the living room.

 **Naruto's POV:**

Sasuke made a good point with not wanting to play 7 Minutes in Heaven, but I think Truth or Dare is just too obvious. I'm trying to play matchmaker but this is really difficult. After he told me this, he went back into the living room. This is when I stayed in the kitchen looking for something to bring back to the living room.

I found some chips and decided to go back to the living room with them. After I put the chips in the bowl, I came across the phone number to a sushi place that was a couple blocks away. _I'm gonna call them because they have ramen, and the others really do like sushi._ I wrote down the number on a piece of paper and wrote down what I was going to order for myself. Then, I went to the living room only to see everybody sitting all over the place and talking. Nothing out of the ordinary…unfortunately.

"What kinds of sushi do you guys like?" I asked, so I could order my ramen as soon as possible. Temari's face lit up and she was the first to respond with, "I want 3 spicy tuna rolls!" I nodded as Sakura said, "I want 3 California rolls." Sasuke said, "Hn." Which pretty much means "I'll have the same thing.? Shikamaru said, "I'll take what Temari's having. Options are too troublesome." Neji and Tenten both wanted cucumber avocado rolls and Hinata wanted a crab roll.

I grabbed the phone and ordered the sushi and my 4 orders of ramen. _This is going to be a fun night._

 **Sakura's POV:**

When the sushi came I was so excited. I hadn't had sushi in weeks. I watched as Sasuke was sitting next to me, eyeing my sushi. When I used my chopsticks to dip one of the pieces of sushi in some soy sauce, I saw as Sasuke's hand reached over and gently grabbed the hand that I held my chopsticks in. He led it to his mouth and fed himself from my chopsticks.

"You are aware that you have your own order, correct?" I said, trying to hide the fact that my face was getting really pink really quickly.

"Hn." He said, smirking. _Hm. I can flirt too,_ I thought to myself.

As he reached over to open his bottled drink, I gently took it from him, making sure that my hand grazed his. I took a swig and handed it back, only to see a slight smirk on his face.

 **Sasuke's POV:**

After flirtatiously feeding myself Sakura's sushi, she kinda did it back but with my soda. I didn't think she'd do something like that.

As I looked around the room, I noticed how boring everything was for the group as a whole. "Dobe," I started, turning to Naruto, "Why don't we watch a movie?" This, generally, was a good idea – and it meant I would get to be close to Sakura.

"Sure teme," he responded. "What do you girls feel like watching?" All the girls, simultaneously said, "RomCom!" Shikamaru sighed at this and said, "This cannot possibly get any more troublesome." I chuckled a little at that as Neji's eyebrows raised at Tenten's excited look after yelling out for a RomCom.

Naruto stood up and said, "Okay then. Well let's see what I've got." I turned, waiting for his options. "Okay," he groaned slightly, "I've got 'This is Where I Leave You,' 'Notting Hill,' 'When Harry Met Sally,' and 'Four Weddings and a Funeral,' just to name a few." I rolled my eyes at his choices, knowing he probably cries for 'When Harry Met Sally.' It's just one of those things you don't have to witness in order to just know that it is a legitimate thing.

The girls settled on 'This is Where I Leave You,' so we all got popcorn and chips and blankets before sitting down to watch the movie.

Looking over, I noticed Neji and Tenten getting quite comfortable on the couch, sharing a blanket. He put his arm around her and she moved into him, resting her head on his shoulder. Curious as to how the other 'couples' were doing, I looked around. Temari had her legs on Shikamaru's lap, and Naruto had his arm around Hinata while she blushed a bright pink. I looked at Sakura, whose bright green eyes held the reflection of the TV. She was farther away from me than I would've liked, but I wasn't going to risk making either of us feel awkward or uncomfortable. I mean, I already kinda forced her to flirt back…

 **Temari's POV:**

I put my feet up on Shikamaru's lap and I saw Sasuke glance at us. Shikamaru had his hands folded over his head, sitting a good distance away from me. I wish he would just come closer.

I remembered that Sakura wore exactly what I'd suggested, and I saw Sasuke being flirtatious so it must have worked just a little bit.

"Temari," Shikamaru whispered, "come on." He waved his hand in order for me to follow him. I shook my head no and his only response was, "Oi, don't be so troublesome just come on." So I got up and followed him into the hallway, where nobody else was.

 **Shikamaru's POV:**

I saw everybody getting all comfortable with each other – well, everybody except Sasuke and Sakura who were a good 3 feet away from each other. I figured I might as well get Temari to spend a little time with me away from the crowd of our friends in the living room.

Once I got Troublesome Temari to follow me to the hallway, I walked all the way to the end of the hallway and sat down with my hands folded on top of my head. She sat on the opposite wall, and faced me. Once she sat, she started to fan herself, once again, with her handheld fan. She's had that fan since I can remember. I assumed what I'd be giving her may come in handy.

"Temari," I started, "that fan is so old and worn out. It literally has a hole in it." I smirked. She rolled her eyes and giggled at that a little bit. "Yeah," she said calmly, "I need a new one but they're hard to come across. At least the ones like this are." I took my hands off of my head and put them into my pockets. I leaned closer to her than I was before.

"Well," I said, "I hope this'll help then." I took the exact same fan that she had in her hand out of my pocket. But the one I pulled out of my pocket had 'Temari, keep fanning yourself. It makes you less troublesome' engraved onto it. I handed it to her and watched her jaw drop. It was the most satisfying feeling I could've felt in that moment.

 **Temari's POV:**

As Shikamaru handed me the fan, I noticed the engraving. My jaw dropped when I saw what it said. I thought it was so cute. He's adorable! Clever to put it on my fan.

"Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you!" I said to him, pulling him into a long hug. I smiled at him only to see him smirk and say, "It was troublesome to find it, but it was worth it." I gave a big smile, but turned away when I felt the blush rising to the surface of my cheeks.

"Let's go back to the others." He said, standing up. I nodded, and took the hand he offered to help me up off the floor.

 **Sakura's POV:**

I saw Temari come back with a new fan and holding Shikamaru's hand shyly. I think I was the only one that noticed mainly because Naruto was too focused on Hinata and Tenten and Neji were cuddling – not really paying any attention to the outside world. Sasuke and I were far apart, and Sasuke wasn't really paying any mind to me. The main reason I stayed focused on the movie.

"Sakura," I heard a smooth, manly voice whisper, "Come here." I looked over and I saw Sasuke gesturing his hand to scooch towards him. I raised my eyebrows slightly and whispered in reply, "What?" He gave me a look that screamed 'just-get-your-ass-over-here.' I moved towards him, only for him to wrap his arm around my shoulder, bringing me closer. I looked around to see if anyone was watching, but no one was. Naruto and Hinata, however, were getting quite close. I didn't pay much attention to them when I felt Sasuke's hand slowly moving down my back. My heart started thumping inside my chest, and my cheeks got hot. His hand found its way to my bottom, and gently cupped it, resting there.

I looked over at him, only to see the faintest smirk on his face.

 **Hinata's POV:**

Naruto had been whispering sweet nothings into my ear the entire movie. "So," he leaned over to my ear and whispered, "I have a feeling you already know all the things I've been telling you." He nipped at my ear slightly, making my cheeks go red. "But," he continued, "I just absolutely _love_ telling you these things." I smiled slightly. All night he'd been calling me beautiful, he'd been telling me how lovely I am. He told me all the things that were special about me.

Hearing all these things made me feel amazing, like it was just him and I and we were on a fluffy cloud somewhere. Forgetting everyone around us.

Coming back to reality, I heard him whisper, "You do know these things are true right?" His lips just barely touching my ear this time.

In the heat of the moment, I grabbed the back of his neck, and pulled his lips into mine. Kissing him with as much passion as I thought I had. Extremely silently, he slipped his tongue into my mouth, making sure that he wouldn't make any of the others look over.

When the kiss was over, I leaned my head onto his chest, letting his hand go through my hair.

.Ever.

 **Naruto's POV:**

 _Who would've thought Hinata would kiss first?_ I thought to myself. I kinda tempted her, I guess. I didn't regret it at all. That kiss was passionate. Passionate enough to last me a lifetime.

After the kiss she gently laid her head on my chest, and I ran my fingers through her soft hair.

.Ever.

 **Tenten's POV:**

I was pretty sure that I was the only one to see the kiss between Naruto and Hinata. When I saw them start to pull apart, I quickly looked away and back at the TV to make sure that they didn't see me. Neji saw this and said, "What happened?" I pointed to Naruto and Hinata who were now cuddling up next to each other. He smirked a little bit, and moved closer to me. _Trying to beat the others? Me too._ I laughed internally. I moved closer into him and put my head on his shoulder, trying to get as close as possible.

 **Sasuke's POV:**

 _Well,_ I thought to myself, _I guess the others are way ahead of me at this point. And the movie is almost over._ I looked over at Sakura. I slowly inched closer. When she turned her head, I froze – trying not to break my gaze on the TV. When she looked back at the TV, I let out a small, silent breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I started to inch closer again.

When I got close enough, I halted. I looked over at her, and saw how absolutely beautiful she was with the reflection of the movie beaming off of her face. I faked a yawn, and I wrapped my arm over her shoulder nervously. I looked back at the TV.

I felt her sweet, green pools looking up at me. I let a smirk grow onto my face as we wait out the rest of the movie.


	4. Chapter 4: Drinking Games& Getting Lucky

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY**

 _ **Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! Been super busy, and when I did have time to write, I had major writer's block. Hope you enjoy the new chapter! This chapter is pretty lengthy and in this chapter there ARE some sexual actions and a lemon… you've been warned. By the way, I'll be writing in bulk so there will be a few new chapters by the end of the week. :) Remember to review!**_

 **Love is in the Air**

 **Chapter 4: Drinking Games & Getting Lucky**

 **Sakura's POV:**

After the movie, Sasuke and I parted, much to my dismay. He looked cool with it, and even though I was kind of sad about it, I decided to play it cool too. Neji and Tenten were still sitting next to one another, and Naruto and Hinata were as cuddled up as possible. Confused as to why everybody was suddenly paired off, I walked to the kitchen, where Sasuke was standing looking into the open refrigerator.

"So," I started nervously, "What was that about?" He glanced at me and then glanced back into the fridge. "Sasuke," I said, starting to get a little annoyed by his silence, "Come on, seriously." He looked up, but not at me. It was almost as if he had been looking behind me for one of two reasons. (A) There was somebody behind me, or (b) he was making sure that there was _no one_ behind me. I turned around and looked to see what he was staring at. Low and behold, Naruto and Hinata, who probably thought nobody was there, were on the wall and in the middle of a steamy make out session. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Sasuke, who had by now closed the fridge door. Still silent, he passed me and the couple who seemed to be rooted on the wall. He walked out of the kitchen with no word. I left too before they saw me whenever they decided to come up for air.

 **Naruto's POV:**

After the movie, Hinata waited until nobody was watching us to stand up and pull me by the belt buckle to the wall in the kitchen, hidden from everyone else. Immediately we were against the wall, and she kissed me with volumes more passion than she had before. And so did I. I didn't think I was half as good in technique as she was, but I was just as good in passion. I kissed her and didn't stop for what seemed like a lifetime. I kissed her more and more, until she broke it apart. "Well," she started nervously, "We should, uh, get back." I nodded, confused, standing there while she walked back into the living room, leaving me there on the wall.

 **Hinata's POV:**

The only thing that kept me from continuing to make out with Naruto was the fear of somebody walking into the kitchen and seeing us planted there on the wall. I would probably die of embarrassment, so I left Naruto there on the wall and went into the living room before he could see me really start to blush.

 **Sasuke's POV:**

After the movie, I went into the kitchen to try and figure out what I'd do next. I walked to the fridge and opened the door so I could have an excuse as to why I was really there. It hadn't been two minutes when Sakura followed me into the kitchen and started asking questions, which I honestly would've answered if they hadn't just seemed like a blur to me. What I really wanted to do was grab her by the hips and lift her onto the counter. What I really wanted to do was kiss her until my lips went numb. I looked around to make sure nobody was there, but alas there was Naruto and Hinata making out on the wall. They'd been there for at least a minute like that, because Naruto already had a boner, and Hinata was already trying to suppress her blushing.

Because the couple was there, I closed the refrigerator door and walked out of the kitchen. I needed to get away before I did the same thing with Sakura and blew it for the two of us. For _me._

I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Everyone had pretty much dispersed. Hinata was in her corner, Naruto was probably still in the kitchen, Sakura was in the hallway with Tenten, Shikamaru was in the bathroom, and Neji and Temari were MIA.

Everyone was back in the living room about 10 minutes later, and that was only because Naruto called them all in.

 **Shikamaru's POV:**

I was escaping the troublesome group of people for a little bit, so I hid out in the bathroom. I went back to the living room only because Naruto was screaming, "Oi! Everybody get your asses in here."

I went to find I was the last one to arrive to the living room, where Naruto was holding a large bottle of vodka in one hand, and an even bigger bottle of Coors Lite beer in the other. "Now," He started with a smirk on his face, "the real party starts."

Eh, he was wrong - at least for me. I took a red solo cup and filled it ½ way with water. _No drinking for me tonight, I'll leave the hangover to Temari,_ I thought to myself.

 **Temari's POV:**

When Naruto brought out the liquor, I knew Shikamaru wouldn't be drinking. Too troublesome for him mainly because he hates the hangover. However, I don't care for those because I can always ask for Aleve and water.

I looked at Naruto with wide eyes, almost as if to say, _come hither_ , to the liquor. He rolled his eyes and handed me the bottle of vodka. I nodded and turned around with it, heading to the kitchen.

 **Sasuke's POV:**

I looked at Sakura to see if she'd been drinking, because I knew I wasn't. When I looked over, she was listening to a drunken Temari's story about a Rabbi and a scientologist? I couldn't really make out most of it. I noticed that Sakura didn't have a cup anywhere near her, so I assumed she was, at least, mostly sober.

I walked over to her and nodded for her to follow me, partially because I wanted to talk to her and partially because she looked like she needed saving.

She stood up and followed me through the hallway and into the nearest empty bedroom, where I stood for a second, and then laid on the bed, looking at the ceiling. I was too nervous to really say anything, so I sort of just hoped she'd say something first.

 **Sakura's POV:**

I was in the middle of listening to Temari's terrible joke about some scientologist who hooked up with a Rabbi when Sasuke walked up to me and nodded to follow him, saving me from the trap that was drunk Temari.

I got up and followed him the what seemed to be the nearest empty bedroom, the first one was occupied and I suspected Naruto and Hinata were in there - but I couldn't tell for sure.

When we got to the room, Sasuke turned his head a little bit, but then turned it back right away and laid on the bed. He was staring at the ceiling with his hands folded on his chest. He still hadn't said anything to me. I walked around the room to the other side of the bed and laid right next to him staring at the ceiling with him. I placed one hand on top of my stomach and one hand on top of that one. Sasuke didn't move.

"So," I started nervously, "why the cuddling during the movie?" He let out a small, nervous laugh. Something I'd never heard out of him before. "Well," he said, "honestly I got cold. You were right there." I frowned at the ceiling a little bit. I decided to tell him now, in this safe space where we were both vulnerable, _together_.

"Listen, I was close to you because that's how I always _want_ to be. I want us to be as close as possible and I never want you to let go of me. I feel safe and I get butterflies in my stomach when I-" I was cut off by his lips making contact with mine. He made his way on top of me, and continued to kiss me passionately without stopping. I wasn't sure if he'd been drinking or not, but in the moment, I didn't care. _Keep kissing, see where this leads_ , I thought. And I did.

 **Sasuke's POV:**

When Sakura laid next to me I was kind of shocked. But when she started to express her feelings toward me, I was sort of flabbergasted. But I loved it, which surprised me the most. Hearing her speak made my world crumble and I had to show her that.

I turned over and cut off her words with a kiss that I was hoping was steamy and passionate like in the movies. You know, something a girl only dreams of. She started kissing me back, which made me want to put more passion, more force into the moment. I grabbed her wrists and softly pinned them to the bed, enough to keep them from moving, but not enough to hurt. I went into the kiss with a small rough intention, but with more passion. She responded equally, which made me want to do go in harder. So I did.

After a few minutes, I had my collasal boner pressed up against her jeans, slightly rubbing her to give myself enough relief to hold off on anything major. I didn't want this to end quickly, but I also didn't want her to think I was just doing this for the sex either. Because I wasn't. And rushing to sleep with her may have given her that impression - so I didn't.

 **Neji's POV:**

Generally, I wasn't really the fast going type. But once I got a few drinks in me, I was ready to hold Tenten up against the wall and ravish her with all I had. But, alas, I had home training - so I didn't do that.

I was looking across the room at how good she looked just standing there. She didn't even have to do anything, didn't even have to smile, and she was by far the prettiest girl in the room. I looked at the hallway, planning what I was going to do next. Hinata and Naruto were nowhere to be found, and everyone was either in small groups or paired off somewhere.

I looked at Tenten from across the room and once she made eye contact, I nodded for her to come in my direction. Once she came over to me by the kitchen counter, I decided where I wanted this to go. "Tenten," I started, "come with me." I hopped off the kitchen counter and grabbed her by the hand, leading her to the farthest room from the living room.

When we got to the room, I locked the door behind us. When I turned around, Tenten was taking off her shirt. It was then that I realized this wasn't the moment. This wasn't OUR moment. I couldn't do it.

"Wait," I said, half regretting it and half feeling good about myself, "just come here." She halted, walking over toward me. "Just lay next to me." And we both laid in the bed, just enjoying each other's company. Enjoying sharing space with one another. Enjoying each other. That's what really pleased us. That's what was really worth it.

 **Tenten's POV:**

Neji insisted I go with him into the farthest room. I knew what he was getting at, so I started to take my shirt off. Then, he stopped me. He told me to just lay next to him on the bed. At first, I was sort of nervous, but I didn't hesitate from going next to him.

I laid next to him on the bed and after a while of silence, I turned to him, only to find him staring at me. "How long have you been looking?" I asked him. "The entire time." I blushed, and turned my head back over. Only to lay in silence once again.

After a few minutes, we began to hear soft moans and groans from the next room, though neither of us could make out who it was, and neither of us were going to go check.

 _Well. I guess later we'll find out who really got lucky_ , I thought to myself.

 **Neji's POV:**

After a while, Tenten and I started to hear moans from the next room. But not sex moans, more like kissing moans. It was none of my business, so I told Tenten I couldn't figure out who it was, even though I was almost positive it was Sasuke and Sakura. They'd been eyeing each other and getting really close all night.

 **Sakura's POV:**

 _[A/N: It get's kind of sexual here (even though it doesn't escalate much) so if you don't like that sort of thing, skip it. It's not that detrimental to the story.]_

Sasuke grew a(n exceptionally sized) boner a few minutes into our quite passionate makeout session. He was rubbing it against me as he moved in for each kiss, a rhythm I quite liked. By this time, I was getting really wet, and areas I didn't even know could throb started throbbing. I started pushing myself into Sasuke's boner for a small bit of relief. His lips moved from my mouth to my neck, swiftly moving down toward my collar bone. _I wouldn't trade this for anything_ , I thought to myself, _This is the epitome of perfection_. He was still pinning my wrists down, but if he weren't I'd be pulling at his hair.

A few minutes of this led to me having a pretty large hickey in the middle of my neck, and one on my collar bone. He kept moving down until he got to my chest and abruptly stopped everything he was doing. He let go of my wrists and flipped over onto his back next to me.

"I don't wanna do that, Sakura." He was nervous, I could tell. Something I never thought I'd be able to see. By the look on my face I'm sure he realized that and he immediately went deadpanned.

"Are you okay?"

"Hn."

"Are you sure?"

"Hn."

I could tell he must've been in a little bit of pain, he still had a boner, and now he was just sitting there. "Sasuke, we could've gone farther, you know." He sighed, "Ah." I didn't know what to say, so I sat there silent for the next few minutes, as did he.

 **Sasuke's POV:**

After I put everything to a halt, my penis was throbbing because I was no longer getting any type of relief. I laid on my back and stayed silent for a while after she asked some questions which I had intended to have no emotional answers to. I was embarrassed, and I just wanted to be there with her. Not necessarily to have sex with her. Besides, I'd already given her a couple of hickies, and I'm not gonna lie, it felt amazing to mark my territory. And for a few minutes I thought of how it would be for me to do other things to her, but I kept my poker face because I remembered she was still laying next to me.

"Sakura," I started, not knowing exactly where I was going with what I was going to say next, "I-" I was cut off by her when she quietly asked, "Am I not pretty enough?" I figured her insecurities would come up sooner or later, but I didn't think this would be one of them. I thought she'd talk to me about some weird fetishes or baggage, which I still wouldn't have cared about, but never about being pretty enough. "Are you serious?" I asked, chuckling. "Do you even see this?" I said, gesturing towards the still large bulge in my pants. "You're beautiful, Sakura." I said, and turned back over only to see the doorknob move slightly. My eyes widened, I was hoping nobody would come in. It moved, and the only thing I saw was a shadow pass the door from the crack near the floor.

 _[A/N: Gets sexual here as well, but like I said, skip. The lemon part isn't detrimental to the storyline]_

"Sasuke," Sakura started with a soft voice, "could you help me with this?" I looked over and saw her in her bra and wet panties, gesturing toward her back at the clip on the back of the bra. I saw her blush when I looked as she turned away. My penis was now aching, my erection only growing every second I looked at her.

 _[A/N: end of this section]_

I was conflicted, the girl I love basically just implied she wanted me to have sex with her. What should I have done? What was there to do other than to sit there and have sex with her? I contemplated my options; do I have sex with her or not and if I do, am I supposed to be romantic or kinky about it? If I don't, what am I supposed to say? _Oh fuck it_ , I thought to myself, _I'm gonna do it._

"Sure," I responded with a grin across my face.

 _[A/N: It's Lemon time… however the bolded parts are sort of important to the story...]_

"Hold on." I took off my shirt, it was getting hot in the room anyway. When I unclipped her bra, I saw her perky breasts fall even from behind her. _This is gonna get really rough really quickly_ , I thought to myself while removing the bra from her body.

I pushed her back onto the bed, getting on top of her, and kissing her roughly. She started moaning and that's when I started to take my pants off. Once my pants were off, my penis felt a little bit of relief since it was no longer restrained within the cloth of my pants. It bounced up, more erect than I'd ever seen it before, and it made me want her even more. I moved from her lips down to where I'd put the hickies minutes before, and I began to suck the tender spots again, making her moan louder.

 **At first, I was afraid somebody might hear us, but somebody outside had put music on as loud as possible, so there was no way anybody could hear us.** I liked that, that meant I could be as rough as I'd wanted to be without having to deal with anybody but the incredibly sexy girl that was beneath me.

I moved from the hickies to her nipples, sucking on them like candy. She tasted so good. I started rubbing my erection against her again, moaning from the relief I was getting. I couldn't wait til I was inside of her.

I kept switching from nipple to nipple until they got hard and firm and until I felt I'd teased her enough.

I went from her breasts and kissed my way down to her vagina. I pulled off her soaking underwear, and I kissed her clit before licking it. Her moans were getting louder, and before I knew it, her hand were entangled in my hair - rubbing and pulling. "Ah, fuck, Sasuke," Sakura said as she started panting. I laughed into her clit and started sucking. After a few seconds, I started to suck harder, causing her hands to move through my hair in a much rougher manner. Knowing I was pleasing her, I could've done this all night. I would've, but my penis was aching more than it was before, and I knew it was time to get it some REAL relief, not just rubbing it against something.

I brought her to the verge of an orgasm and stopped, I wanted us to release together.

"Fuck, Sasuke!" Sakura whined to me. A part of me felt bad, but all of me loved the way she said my name. I got up and grabbed her by the hair as I laid down next to her. She moaned and smiled at me, biting her lip. I never thought I'd see this side of her.

I took my penis out of my boxers with one hand and she moved toward it, taking my other hand with her. She started licking and sucking and rubbing, and I started moving her head faster, my penis going further and further to the back of her throat each time. I stopped when she started gagging, letting her take the wheel while I moved my hips upwards into her mouth as she sucked. 10 minutes in, I felt myself get closer to my release and I stopped her.

I pulled her hard by the hair to where I was lying. My penis throbbing rapidly as I got her to straddle me. **It was then that I realized I didn't have a condom. I stopped her, "I don't have a condom," I started, extremely disappointed in myself. "I want you raw," Sakura replied quietly, "I want you NOW." I obeyed.** I waited for her to mount me until I let out the loudest, longest moan I could've possibly exhaled, as did she. She began to ride me, and she rode me hard. Every time I had come remotely close to releasing, she halted, being a tease 10x worse than I was. Every time she did it, I yanked her hair and thrust upward.

45 minutes of teasing and continuous moaning later, we both reached our limits and released together. **I released inside of her, but thought nothing of it.** _ **She's gotta be on the pill, right? She said no condoms anyway, which implies she was on something, right? We're fine**_ **, I thought to myself.** In the midst of the moaning ecstasy, I realized that I had just released quite the load inside of her, which was odd. I started panting as I let go of her hair and she got laid down next to me. My penis went numb and limp.

 _[A/N: End of Lemon…]_

"I hope you don't expect round 2 out of me," she said, laughing between pants. I smiled and said, "Sakura, go to sleep." And so she did. But I couldn't sleep. _What just happened?_ I thought to myself, _(a) did I really just fuck Sakura Haruno? (b) did I really just fuck Sakura Haruno without a condom? (c) did I just fuck Sakura Haruno and cum inside of her, without even attempting to pull out?_ I was stressing myself out, trying to get my life together. Instantly regretting my poor decision, I thought to myself, _Fuck, Sasuke, what did you just do?_

 **Sakura's POV:**

 _Sakura, what the fuck did you just do?_

 ** _[A/N:_** ** _Hey guys! Thanks for reading my extremely long chapter! I think this is the longest chapter I've written in this story. Again, so sorry for not updating! I'll try and spam you guys with some chapters throughout the rest of the week. Hope you enjoyed! And don't forget to review. :)]_**


	5. Chapter 5: Contemplation

**Hey everyone! Hope you've enjoyed the last chapter, here's another one for you! Don't forget to review… Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5: Contemplation**

 **Sasuke's POV:**

The next morning, I didn't know what to think. I woke up to Sakura wearing my shirt next to me. _Fuck it, I gotta go._ I really didn't want to be that guy, but I was panicking, I didn't know what to do. _What if I really did get her pregnant? We're still in high school…_ No, I could only think positive things. However, I still needed to get out of there as quickly as possible, just to avoid the conversation I knew would await.

I put my pants on, I put my shoes on, kissed Sakura on the forehead, and I walked out the bedroom door. I hurt small moans from one of the bedrooms and I tried to ignore them. When I walked into the living room, I saw various people scattered all over the place. I saw Shikamaru and Temari (who would soon wake up with a monster hangover) laid up on the couch. I saw Tenten and Neji sleeping in the hallway. The only important people missing were Naruto and Hinata. _Ewwww_ , I thought, assuming Naruto was the one getting morning oral and moaning like a madman. _Now I REALLY have to get out of here._

I walked out the front door, closing it as quietly as possible, and I went for a walk.

 **Sakura's POV:**

In the middle of the night, I got cold and put on Sasuke's shirt. I still couldn't sleep. _What if I'm pregnant? What if he has an STD?_ My inner me was panicking like never before worrying about all of the consequences of what I'd just done with Sasuke. When Sasuke left, I knew he was leaving. He even kissed my forehead when he left, but I still wasn't going to try and stop him. For all I knew, he was panicking just as much as I was on the inside. _Guess I'll have to call him later_ , I thought to myself, trying to put myself at ease. _Because I doubt he's coming back, even without his shirt._

I decided everyone else must've been asleep, they only went to sleep a few hours prior to Sasuke leaving. I opened the door to the bedroom and walked out. When I looked ahead, I saw Naruto and Hinata sitting at the kitchen table. Naruto was wearing a tank top and his boxers, while Hinata and I were twinning, wearing the shirts of the guys we'd obviously slept with the night before. _Holy shit, is it that obvious I slept with him?_

"Holy fuck," Naruto started when he saw me, "you fucked Sasuke?" Hinata's jaw practically hit the floor the moment she saw me. "Sakura, is this for real?" I blushed, embarrassed, and nodded. Their eyes still wide, Naruto looked behind me and when he looked back he said, "Uhh, so where is he?" I quickly decided there would be no backstory when I told them, "Oh, he left." Naruto was just getting one confusing piece of information after the other, "Well, do you know where he went or why he left?" My body went cold, when I stepped forward, my lower body ached, so I went slower. Naruto started giggling at me once he caught on. "Jeez, it was that bad? He should be proud of himself…" Once I glared at him, he shut up immediately.

When I got to the table, Hinata turned away from Naruto and block his line of sight to me. She whispered, "Do you actually know why he left or did you just not want Naruto to know?" I didn't know how to respond and she knew so she said, "Blink once for yes, twice for no." I blinked. Hinata grabbed my arm and turned to Naruto, "We'll be back," and walked away into the bedroom I was just in with Sasuke. She closed the door and locked it behind us. I began to tell her what happened when she stopped me and hit the door, "Oi!" Naruto yelped. "Go away, Naruto, or I promise you'll get none." We heard a slight whimper and then some footsteps trailing away from the door. "You're good," I said. She smiled, "So, what exactly happened?"

"Well," I started, "we definitely had sex last night."

"How was it?"

"Rough and amazing and sexy and everything I want when I'm being l'm being pleasured."

"Okayyy so what's the problem?"

I made a nervous, uncomfortable face.

"Are you gonna tell me?"

"We didn't use a condom…"

"Okay, so he pulled out. That shouldn't be an issue."

"Well, here's the thing. He didn't do that either…"

"Wait, what?" Hinata's eyes went from casual-conversation-wide to holy-shit-that's-a-problem wide in a split second. "Yeah. And I'm pretty sure that's exactly why he left this morning, he's probably panicking inside like I am…" Hinata, still in shock, walked out of the room. I followed. _This is definitely NOT going to be good…_

 **Naruto's POV:**

I had just finished in the bedroom with Hinata when Sakura emerged from the bedroom wearing Sasuke's shirt. Realizing what happened, I was shocked, but my initial reaction was to look for the dobe. He was nowhere to be found. When the girls went back into the bedroom and iced me out, I texted the dobe.

I didn't get a response… _This has got to be BAD_. I locked my phone and looked up to Hinata's wide eyes walking toward me, Sakura's nervous face following close behind her.

"Well, I have no idea where he is, he won't answer me." I looked up at the girls, wondering what exactly happened that made Sasuke (a) leave so abruptly and (b) made him ignore me? "Sakura," Hinata started, "you kind of have to tell him." Sakura turned, "I know." I, excited that I wasn't being left in the dark anymore, turned to Sakura to listen to what exactly it was she was going to tell me. I honestly prepared for the worst. "Okayyy sooo… would you like to explain?" I asked.

"So, we had sex last night," she started. "Yeah," I responded sarcastically, "obviously. Ok keep going." She rolled her eyes at me, "Well, we didn't use a condom." I, kind of seeing what was wrong with that, nodded. "Ok, so he pulled out. As long as his timing was good, no biggie." Sakura put her head down, "we didn't do that either…" she trailed off as my eyes went wide. It was then that I saw the problem, and it was then that I knew exactly why Sasuke left. He was scared that he fucked up, and he left so nobody would see that. Not even Sakura.

"Okay, I'll be back. Hinata, deal with Sakura, don't let anyone burn down the house. Sakura, go change back into your clothes from yesterday and do your hair. I don't want anyone else to know of this because this could get bad." I was trying to figure out where Sasuke was when it hit me. They nodded in agreement. I kissed Hinata only to turn around and see people starting to toss and turn. They'd probably be waking up soon.

I walked to the bedroom I'd been in with Hinata only to see it was trashed. I smirked while grabbing my pants and a new shirt. _Well, I'm sure by now Hinata is okay with being exclusive_ , I thought to myself while pulling my pants up my legs. As I put on a belt, I thought, _Hmm. Maybe I should ask._ I put on my shirt, _But would that imply that I have_ no _intentions of being exclusive?_ Starting to stress myself out, I stopped thinking about it. I slipped on some sneakers and headed out the door to see Sakura already fixed up and Hinata still wearing my shirt. "Uh… Hina, you're still wearing my shirt." She turned and nodded, "Well, I think I have nothing to hide from our friends when it comes to my boyfriend and I... " she trailed off, making me want her again, but I couldn't. I had a job to do. I kissed her quickly but passionately, "Later, babe. See ya, Sakura. Don't burn down my house."

And with that, I was out the door.

 **Sasuke's POV:**

As I laid in the middle of the floor of my room with my eyes closed, I was thinking about what I'd done, and why. _Why didn't just fucking ask Naruto for a condom? Or stop Sakura from mounting me? Or just pull out?_ The panic I was in was turning into stress and anxiety. While I was in the midst of thinking, my mind was brought to a screeching halt when I opened my eyes to see Naruto standing over me.

"So, you sleep with someone you apparently really like and then you leave them in the bed alone surrounded by people in the next room, and don't even say bye to your best friend?"

"Oh you're right I forgot. Bye, Teme." I shot him a glare.

"Dismissive, I see. Gee you really must've done it this time."

I could tell he knew what happened, but I also knew he probably pried it out of Sakura.

"Cut it out, Teme. You and I both know she told you. The question is why are you here?"

"I'm here to ask you what the fuck you were thinking, and to ask you why you didn't you talk to her? She's sitting in my place with my girlfriend sulking because you abandoned her. So, yes, I came here to tell you to go back over there, get Sakura, leave, and speak to her. Do it."

"No, Teme."

"Do it, Sasuke." I knew it was bad because he was actually calling me Sasuke, so I knew I actually had to go back. But I just couldn't do it.

"Naruto, I'm just afraid that I've ruined her life. And that if she actually DID get pregnant, I'd be such a shit father. I'm not ready to deal with the consequences of this. Whether that's having to be a parent, or having to lose Sakura. I just can't do it."

Without waiting for a reaction from Naruto, I got up and left the house, only to go to his and see if Sakura was still willing to talk to me or not. _Well, that went well_ , I thought to myself sarcastically.

 **Naruto's POV:**

 _Well, that went well_ , I thought to myself as I sat down and watched Sasuke walk out the door. _This should get pretty interesting pretty soon…_

 _[A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Will post another update maybe by later today or tomorrow, trying to get you guys caught up as soon as possible!]_


	6. Chapter 6: The Men's Infinity

**Hey guys! Did you enjoy the last chapter? I may make some revisions, but nothing changing the storyline. Don't forget to review, and don't forget my disclaimer from the first few chapters! By the way, review and let me know how you want the characters to develop. I aim to please!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter 6: The Men's Infinity.**

 **Sasuke's POV:**

As I walked out of my bedroom, closing the door behind me, I went to my living room and sat down. I needed to collect myself before I went back to Naruto's place.

When I was done collecting myself, I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door. I started to walk back to Naruto's place, hoping Sakura wasn't there, but if she were, just hoping she hadn't told anybody who _still was._

I got to Naruto's place and I knocked on the door.

 _Here goes nothing_ , I thought as I saw the doorknob move slightly.

 **Sakura's POV:**

"Who's at the door?" Hinata asked me. By now, everyone but Temari, Hinata, Shikamaru, and I had left Naruto's house. "Not sure, I'll get it." I opened the door, "Oh, hey." Honestly, I'd gotten over it, but if he hadn't, we'd still have to talk about it.

"Listen, I'm sorry." I stepped outside and closed the door behind me. "Sasuke," I started, "we really don't have to have this conversation. I've gotten over it, plus the odds I'm pregnant are really low. Even if I were, I wouldn't know for about a month."

"So, we're safe?"

"Well, technically, we weren't safe. But honestly, I wouldn't get worried unless it turns out that I actually am pregnant."

"Hn."

I looked at him, but avoided eye contact. He looked nervous, but more at peace than when he arrived at the door.

"You know what?" Sasuke started, "Come with me." He grabbed my wrist and led me back to his place.

 **Sasuke's POV:**

I led her back to my house, knowing Naruto wasn't there. I brought her to my room and sat her down on my bed. "Why are we here?" She asked me as I let go of her wrist. I looked at her, "Because I have condoms here… no I'm joking. I actually brought you here to tell you something in the safe confines of my own home."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I like you," my brain cringed. That was weird for me to admit.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. And I wouldn't've slept with you if I didn't. I really do ca-" I was cut off by her lips becoming one with my own. She'd kissed me so abruptly that I couldn't even retaliate right away. It was like my heart stopped, I froze. Even though I'd kissed her before, I still got butterflies every time.

It was in that moment that I felt infinite with her.

It was like when she spoke, my universe crumbled, and when she touched me my words fumbled. Everything I loved about her surfaced when she was around me, and everything she did was amazing in its own distinctive way. I felt my love for her deep in my throat every time she even remotely glanced in my direction. It felt like time stopped when I touched her, and like every time I touched her it was just the two of us, even in a crowded room. It was true infinity without the fear of oblivion and heartbreak.

 **Naruto's POV:**

I sat with Hinata in my living room. By the time I'd gotten back from Sasuke's, Temari and Shikamaru had already left, and Sakura had left with Sasuke.

"So, Hina, what do you want to do? We've pretty much got the rest of today and tomorrow before you HAVE to go home to get ready for school on Monday. The choice is yours." I could see she was thinking about it, and she moved closer to me on the couch. "Let's watch a movie," she started, "I'm thinking RomCom, Drama, something that might make me feel warm and fuzzy inside." I smiled, "So, a chick flick?" She glared at me, "Yep."

"Luckily, I have those on hand." I walked over to the shelf where I kept all of my DVDs and CDs and grabbed "Stuck In Love" and stuck it in my blu-ray player.

"I've never seen this one."

"No? You're gonna laugh, cry, and gasp all throughout this movie. Classic."

She seemed impressed with not only my movie selection, but also with the fact that I had chick flicks on lock.

Sometime during the movie she kissed me on the cheek. A cold sweat grew all over my body. I'd slept with her, and yet the slightest thing she did made my world crumble.

It was in that moment I felt infinite. I felt as if I could carry the world for her. And I _wanted_ to. I wanted to, with all of my heart. There was no possible way that I could ever let anything harm her, and if anything did I would feel fully responsible for not being able to do the job of being her protector. I wanted to make her feel safe, and wanted. I wanted her to feel loved and what it was like to be in love, because those are the things she made me feel. That's how I felt around her, so that's how I wanted her to feel when she was around me.

I want her to feel infinite.


	7. Chapter 7: They Loved too Much

**Hey! Last chapter may have seemed a little weird, but this one should be better, I'm going to try and make it the best for you all! This chapter is pretty short, so I'll be updating more before the week is out. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES.**

 **Chapter 7: They loved too much...**

 _[A/N: Please Note! In this chapter, 2 months has passed since Chapter 6]_

 **Sakura's POV:**

"Hinata," I started, speaking into my cell phone, "should I get tested?" She started laughing uncontrollably, "What's so funny about that, Hina?" She stopped.

"Nothing, sorry, Naruto just said something really funny." I rolled my eyes.

"Well," I sighed, "should I do it?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I doubt he has anything, but it would be good to be on the safe side." I nodded.

"You are absolutely right. I'm going to go do that when I finish my bio homework for Orochimaru - it's worth like 10% of my grade for some reason."

"Okay! I'll let you do that then. Good luck."

"Thanks. I'll see you later."

I finished my homework and started off to the clinic.

When I got to the clinic, the lady there who took care of me was named Rin Nohara, who looked around Kakashi's age.

"I'm going to need a urine sample," Rin said, handing me a small cup to pee in, "wipe thoroughly before you pee so we can get the most accurate results possible." I smiled and nodded and I took the cup to the bathroom.

When I got to the bathroom, peeing was no problem because I'd been drinking all day. I wiped thoroughly and then peed in the cup, knowing I'd have to do some bloodwork when I got back and drank a little more water.

After I peed, I closed the cup and washed my hands in the sink of the small bathroom. I got back and gave it to Rin, hoping for the best results possible.

After I did my bloodwork, I had to wait 3 days for the official results. _Jeez_ , I thought to myself, _that was a lot quicker than expected. Well, I should be fine, I'm sure Sasuke would've said something if he'd actually had something._

Actually, I hadn't spoken to Sasuke since that day he took me back to his house. Brief conversations, but nothing real. It had gotten extremely weird since the incident and I didn't know if it was meant to be after all. I was still madly in love with him, but maybe it just wasn't the right timing for us. Maybe sleeping with him was a mistake. Between school and everything just being awkward, we hadn't hung out much either. We had kind of just become strangers.

It wasn't very fun to drift apart right when we started to get close to each other, but I let nature take its course. I was done forcing things in my life instead of just letting them happen. If I'd done that from the start, I wouldn't have been in that clinic, and I would've never met Rin, and I wouldn't have had to pee in a cup and spend 3 days worrying about whether or not I have some STD.

Truth be told, I'd never been more heartbroken in my life, and I was praying for a reason to bring Sasuke and I back together. I didn't want to be apart from him any longer. I loved him too much.

 **Sasuke's POV:**

In the past two months, Sakura and I had grown apart immensely. I wanted to hang out with her, but we had a bunch of Biology homework to get done for Orochimaru, and I couldn't afford to not hand it in.

Lately, I've been hoping for some kind of reverse for Sakura and I. Something that would put us back in motion. Something that would bring us back together for the long run, and not just for another night.

I missed her but I didn't know what to do about it.

I texted Naruto.

S: Have you spoken to Sakura lately? _He was typing_

N: yea why

S: do you know what she's doing today and/ or tmmr?

N: not sure what she's doing tmmr but ik she went to the clinic after she finished the bio

S: the clinic? _I was shocked. Did she think I gave her something? Was she sick? Holy shit… was she pregnant?_

N: yea idk why she went tho… maybe she was picking up condoms LMAO

S: and ur sure she went to the CLINIC

N: yep, ask her if you want.

S: w.e. See u later

N: peace

I didn't know what to do. Did she have something? I got myself tested soon after we had sex, but that's because I was worried I'd given her something… not the other way around. _Does she really think I'd given her something? I'll wait a few days. If she doesn't say something, I think it's safe to assume that neither of us have anything. What does it take like 3 days? Maybe at the end of it I'll take her on a legitimate date…_

My mind was running in circles, as I didn't know what to believe.

All I knew was, I'd needed a real reason to go talk to Sakura. I just didn't want to mess anything up for her anymore than I probably had. I loved her too much.


	8. Chapter 8: The Results

**Hey! Thanks to those who've reviewed and to those who continue to read the story! Working hard to make it interesting for those who care… lol… Continue to review and read on! I'm probably going to end this story in a few chapters - I might make them longer, though. I will be starting another story I'm already starting to brainstorm ideas for. Let me know what you guys would like to read (NaruHina, ShikaTema, romance, comedy, etc)! I appreciate your feedback, keep it coming!**

 **P.S there's a lemon in this chapter…**

 **DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

 **Chapter 8: The Results**

 **Sakura's POV:**

I was sitting on the couch in my living room, biting my nails and tapping my foot on the floor. I had not anticipated how nervous I would be waiting for the phone call from the clinic today. They'd be following up on my brief visit, as well as telling me the results for the tests they ran when I had been there 3 or 4 days prior. I stared at the phone sitting on the small table to the left of my couch. I heard the clock tick… 1:32 PM. No school today, something about Obito Uchiha day (no relation to Sasuke, who I still hadn't told about my little trip to the clinic). I heard it tick again… 1:33 PM. _A watched pot doesn't boil_ , I thought to myself, still chomping down on my nails. I took a deep breath and got up to get the TV remote. As I stood up, I got light headed, making me collapse back into the couch. (Thud). _Welp, that's it. They're probably not gonna call today anyway. They said the phone might not ring until days after._ Even though it was only 1:35 PM, I'd decided I'd go out with Hinata and Temari. Get my mind off of it.

I picked up the phone with my jittery left hand and dialed Hinata's number with my right.

( _Ring)... (Ring)... (Ring)... (Ri-)_

"Hello?" Hinata's voice sounded calm over the phone. Exactly the opposite of what I was feeling. "Hey, Hina. You up to some company right now?" I heard her chuckle, "Well, I've already got company - but did you want to do something?" I sighed, _Dammit Naruto… always finding a way to fuck up my plans_.

"Yeah," I started, "why don't we go out? I could really go for some sushi and a pedicure right now…"

"I thought you'd never ask! I'll call Temari. Naruto and Shikamaru can hang out while we are out on our girl's day."

"Great, see you at 2."

"See ya then, bye Sakura!"

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and caught myself staring at it once again. _Okay, I definitely need to get out of this place_.

I walked to my room and opened my closet door. My nose stood scrunched up as I tried to find something to wear. I ended up grabbing a blue shirt, white jeans, and blue Converse to wear (of course I would pack flip flops for after the pedicure).

After getting showered and dressed, I tamed my hair and grabbed my bag. As I was walking out the door, I opened up my purse to make sure I had my keys, cell phone, cell phone charger, wallet and cash. I'd forgotten my credit card just in case, so I went to my room quickly and grabbed it off my bedside table.

 _Okay,_ I thought, mentally sighing, _I'm ready to go._ I closed the door behind me and I let out a breath of air, genuinely looking forward to the rest of my day.

 **Hinata's POV:**

I was with Naruto and his pet Kurama in my house when I got a call from Sakura, who wanted to have a girl's outing. Of course I said yes, Temari and Sakura were my girls. It'd never be a 'no' with those two, even if I wouldn't admit that out loud.

I told Naruto to put Kurama on a leash and wait for Shikamaru so they can hang out while Sakura, Temari and I went out for the afternoon.

I had already called Temari and told her to come over when Sakura knocked on my door.

Naruto sighed as I parted our lips and switched my position from straddling him to standing over him, he sat up and rubbed his forehead. I passed the TV and I opened the door as Naruto sat up. When I opened the door, I saw Sakura waiting there. I was looking forward to the rest of the day.

 **Naruto's POV:**

Soon after Hinata left me in the house, I was alone, because Shikamaru had plans with Choji. _What do I do now?_ I thought, trying to come up with something to occupy myself with. _Maybe I should take Kurama on a walk_. I grabbed his leash and clipped it to his collar.

I walked him to the back of Hinata's house and down the stairs, leaving the back door open. Her backyard was pretty spacious, and there was a path leading away from the house to her pool house, which is where I'd be taking Kurama. "Come on, Kurama," I said, "let's go swimming." It was then that I'd realized I forgot my swimming trunks. "Stay," I said, with raised eyebrows to a mischievous looking Kurama. He sat down as I walked away into Hinata's house again.

I took a right and walked into Hinata's room, where I kept an extra pair of trunks. Since the party a couple months ago, Hinata and I have been pretty much inseparable, and in turn, we've ended up leaving things in each others houses just to make our lives easier. I grabbed my trunks and turned around to walk back through the back door of the house.

As I got back to Kurama, who was still sitting there, I had crumpled up my trunks in my hand so I could stuff them into the right pocket of my shorts.

When we got to the pool house, I closed the door behind me and took off the leash from Kurama's collar. When he was sitting calmly beside the pool, I turned and changed into my swim trunks. I jumped into the pool, grabbing a floatie for Kurama. I swam around for about half an hour with Kurama before I thought about the day before when Hinata and I were in the pool house talking about the whole Sakura and Sasuke situation.

Hinata was telling me about how she thought Sakura and Sasuke distanced because after they freaked out, they'd gotten lost. Of course I agreed, Hinata and I had been on the same page a lot lately.

I got to thinking about it - _I just think they're scared. They're scared they've scarred each other. They're scared they've done damage they can't undo for no reason, and now they're wishing for something to undo that and bring them together._

A little while later, Hinata came back home and told me about the trip - there was very little talk of anything important or relevant while she was out with Temari and Sakura. _Well, that's not helpful to any situation_.

"I'm going to get my bathing suit, I'm going to bring Kurama back to the house. I'll be back, babe." Hinata winked at me as she turned around and walked with Kurama out the door of the pool house and back to the back door of her home to leave him there.

 **Hinata's POV:**

When I got to the house, I put on a tight lavender bikini, and walked around to make sure it was comfortable. _I don't plan on wearing this for long - but I might as well make sure it's comfortable for the walk there,_ I thought to myself as I was pacing my room. _This should do._

The walk back to the pool house was decent, but not as short as I'd preferred due to the skin tight bikini I was wearing.

When I got back to the pool house, I looked at Naruto, who had most likely been swimming laps as he'd finished one and swam up to me.

He shook his head like a wet dog, water beads flying from his head back into the water and some onto the concrete that surrounded the pool.

When he opened his eyes and looked up at me putting my phone down by his clothes, his jaw slightly dropping. "H-Hina," he stammered, his eyes following me as I moved back toward him. I dipped myself into the pool so I'd be standing next to him. I leaned into his ear and whispered, "Hey, Naru," I was biting my lip, do you like my bathing suit?" I kneeled down in the water deeper, just to get myself wet up to my neck. I stood up straight waiting for his response. He smiled, "Of course," he went in for a kiss, but I pulled away. "Being a tease, I see," he said, "two can play that game." _Not for long_ , I thought, _not for long at all_.

 _[A/N: Lemon starts here! Not important to the storyline, so you can skip it…]_

I went to swim, and each time I came up, I bounced around a little bit when I knew he was watching. I could tell he couldn't resist me for much longer when I saw his boner from under the water. After a little while, I moved closer to him, trying to get him to move closer to me.

I leaned into his ear once again, whispering seductively, "I want you." I could tell he was caving as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. I was turned on just by the faces he was making, and I was aching for him to be inside me. "I can't resist you," he started, getting closer to me with every word, "come here." I moved closer to him and the second he was within arms length, he grasped my bottom and pulled me towards him, his pelvis hitting mine.

He kissed me roughly yet passionately, gently pushing his pelvis into mine, grasping my cheeks harder than he had when he'd pulled me. His hips and his lips were moving in a satisfying rhythm.

He'd pushed me towards the edge of the pool, and when he was ready, he took me by the hips and lifted me to the side of the pool, still kissing me. I had one had on the back of his neck, while the other was untying the back of my bikini. When he realized what I was trying to do, he took the hand I had on my back and put it with my other one, on his neck. He pulled the string on the back of my bikini, letting it fall into my lap while my breasts grazed his chest as they fell from the lavender bikini top. "Mmm," he moaned. My nipples grew harder as he put one of his hands on my left breast, rubbing his thumb over my nipple in tight circles. I took my right hand and slowly moved it down his body near his v-line; I saw the bulge in his trunks grow a tiny bit larger.

He moved his hands from my body and put them on either side of me, lifting himself out of the pool. I laid back as he moved on top of me, his knees on each side of my hips. Our lips parted only when he raspily whispered in my ear, "I'm gonna take you right here." I bit my lip as chills went down my back. I moved up so that our entire bodies were on the concrete, with a reasonable amount of space between our entangled bodies and the pool.

Naruto dragged his lips across mine before using them to go down my body, licking and kissing from my breasts to my stomach. When he got to my tight bikini bottoms, I stopped him. He'd looked like he'd been aching and throbbing for some relief, and I was going to relieve him. I nudged his chest so he was sitting in front of me while I was crawling towards him on my knees. When I got close enough, I pressed my breasts against his chest as I bit my lip. I rolled my fingers across his skin, each second getting closer to the growing bulge. When I reached his belly button I flattened my hand on his skin and slid it down into his swimming trunks.

"Ugh," he moaned at the feeling of my hand. I pulled his penis out of the swimming trunks, pulling them down to his ankles. I rubbed the head of his penis with my thumb, precum already dripping down my hand and his staff. I stroked his staff in my hand, each stroke faster as I squeezed a little tighter. He was starting to moan uncontrollably when I licked the tip faster and faster.

After playing with him for a little bit, I stuck his penis in my mouth and sucked while going back and forth, sucking harder each time his penis went farther into my mouth. After doing this a few times, Naruto's hips were in a rhythm with my mouth, as he was pumping into my mouth faster.

"Ah, Hinata, I'm gonna-" I pulled his penis out of my mouth as he came on my face. Before he was done releasing, I stuck the tip back into my mouth, holding his staff with my right hand. He finished cumming in my mouth and I spit it back onto him, stroking it back onto his staff with my hand. I put his penis back into my mouth and instantly felt it harden once again, as I licked his cum off of him and swallowed.

I was aching for some pleasure too, and I knew he could tell by my groaning that I needed some relief, and I needed it soon. He put me on my back in front of him.

He pulled my bikini bottoms off with one hand and stroked my bikini line with his fingers. After stroking me closer and closer to the sight of the ache, he stopped for a second. He brought his face to my vagina and started sucking on my clit as hard as possible. My moans grew loud and uncontrollable. He brought his two fingers together and shoved them inside of me as deep as they would go. "Who am I?" He said in an aggressive, raspy tone. I got turned on by his taking charge and bit my lip. He brought his fingers out and shoved them back in harder. I moaned louder and longer. "I said, who am I?" His voice got deeper. "You're daddy," I said lowly, trying to catch my breath. He brought his fingers out again and stuck them in half way going slower, in and out. After a few seconds his light pumps turned into aggressive finger fucking, and I loved every moment of it. "Who am I?" He said again. This time, while moaning exceptionally loud, I screamed, "You're Daddy. Fuck me harder, Daddy, I want you in me now!" He came to an abrupt stop, making me ache even more. He pulled his fingers out of me and stroked his rock solid penis.

"I want you more than anything right now," he said in between his panting. I went to touch myself when I felt his hand stop me. "Did I say you could do that?" I shook my head. "Well," he said, "I don't think you should be doing that then, should you?" I shook my head again, aching for relief. He rubbed my entrance with the tip of his penis, holding his staff in place with his left hand and holding my waist with his right. "You know what happens to bad girls, right?" I nodded. "Bad girls get fucked like the bad girls they are." He shoved his entire penis inside me as hard as he could, his waist hitting me hard. I let out the loudest moan yet, which seemed to turn him on even more. He did it again. Another moan. "Fuck, Daddy, do it again." I said, panting. He did it again. And Again. And again, until he was in a rhythm we were both pleased with. "Fuck, Hinata, I'm gonna cum soon, fuck." I bit my lip looking at his face. I closed my eyes, feeling my own release was nearing. It only took 6 more pumps for me to come to my orgasm, and it was absolute bliss. After I released, Naruto pulled his penis out of me and pumped it 3 times before cum was all over my stomach.

He collapsed next to me, breathing hard, still holding his staff. I was laying there, admiring his body as I attempted to catch my breath. He turned to me, "You know 'Daddy' works every time." He leaned in and kissed my forehead. I dragged my pointer finger through the cum on my stomach and licked it off of my finger while he watched. "That too," he said as he turned over and kissed me on the lips, but softer than he had before.

He got up and grabbed a towel from rack. When he came back, he wiped his penis down, as well as my stomach and my sensitive entrance. When he finished, he put on his swimming trunks and handed me the robe I kept for myself on the rack with the towels.

 _[A/N: Lemon over! I know, kinda long, right? Sorry :-P_

When we were done in the pool house, Naruto picked me up bridal style and walked us back to the house. _I'm gonna be sore like this for days_ , I thought to myself as he was carrying me through the back door of my house. He kissed me on the cheek as he walked me towards my bedroom. _So worth it_.

I laid down in my bed, and after Naruto changed, he laid down next to me. We started talking to each other, tiredly. "So," he said, "how was Sakura today? Mentally, I mean."

"Kind of a nut job. She kept freaking out, and honestly, I think something may be wrong."

"Well, I doubt she actually has anything. Sasuke wouldn't have slept with her without a condom if he did."

"What if he didn't know he did?"

"He got checked a few days after the party, he doesn't. Sakura should be fine."

"I hope so."

"..."

"..."

"Hey, Hinata?"

"Yes," I said, yawning.

"I don't have anything. Just so that you know."

"I know. You would've told me."

"Yeah, I would've."

"..."

"..."

"Naruto?" I whispered to him.

He was snoring, and he was snoring pretty hard. "I love you," I whispered, not to wake him.

 **Sakura's POV:**

It had been hours since I got back from hanging out with Hinata and Temari, and I still hadn't checked the 1 message on my answering machine. I stood pacing in my living room, trying not to avoid the results of the tests they took. _Grow a pair, Sakura_ , I thought to myself, _Listen to the goddamn voicemail._ So I did.

I pressed play on my answering machine and picked up the phone.

As I heard the voice of Rin Nohara, I wept.

"Shit."


	9. Chapter 9: Two Words

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed chapter 8! I'm hoping Chapter 9 is just as good :) Please, continue to review and tell me what you want to see in the future!**

 **DISCLAIMER: no, i still DO NOT own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 9: Two Words**

 **Sasuke's POV:**

As I laid on my bed with my phone on my chest, I waited for Naruto's phone call. ' _I'll call you' he said, 'wait for the call, I won't keep you waiting' he said._ Of course, I was waiting on him. (RING)... (RI-)...

"Hello?" I said, sighing.

"Yeah, sorry I was uh," he cleared his throat, "busy."

"Ugh, wonderful," I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, so, you need to talk to Sakura. TODAY."

"Why? I haven't spoken to her in months - why today?"

"Because she went to the clinic and she got the results today."

 _Oh shit, I completely forgot about that. The plan was to talk to her today anyway, but I am in no way mentally prepared to do that._

"Is she okay?"

"Nobody knows, she hasn't shared the results with anyone yet."

"Oh…"

"Just go over there, talk to her. Because God knows she won't just want to come up to do."

"Bye Dobe."

"Oi, do what I say, Teme."

"Hn."

I stood up and put my phone in my pocket. As I put my shoes on, I was thinking of what I should do to get Sakura to _want_ to reconnect with me.

 _I have to give her a reason to think we belong together_ , I thought to myself. I sighed, "And the outfit change commences," I murmured to myself.

I changed from a tank-top and some shorts to a gray button down shirt and a black tie. I put my tie clip on my tie and rolled up my sleeves. I put on some black dress pants and a pair of black and gray dress shoes. I tamed the beast that lay upon my head, and I was out the door. _Sakura better get ready for this_ , I thought to myself, smirking.

 **Naruto's POV:**

After I hung up with Sasuke, I held a weeping Sakura in my arms. "It's gonna be okay."

"Did you tell him?" She asked me between gasps for air.

"No, of course not," I said, assuming she'd been crying so hard she hadn't heard the conversation.

She continued to sob.

 _Jesus fucking Christ, Sasuke…_

 **Sakura's POV:**

A few hours after Naruto left my house (after talking to Sasuke), I started writing down a bucket list of things I wanted to do in my life.

 _Hang Gliding, ski down a tricky mountain, get married, graduate from college, get my degree in medicine…_ I was thinking of things I'd wanted to do in my life - my real goals. That's what I came up with.

I heard a knock at the door, _Here goes nothin'_.

 **Sasuke's POV:**

I took a deep breath and knocked at Sakura's door, hoping she would open it. I looked down at my feet, _I'm probably way overdressed for this_.

Sakura opened the door without looking at me, shattering my whole outfit idea.

"Sakura," I started, "I just wanted to tell you tha-"

"You did this to me."

"What are you even talking about?"

"Nevermind…"

"No, really… I spoke to Naruto a few days ago. You went to the clinic?"

"What's it to you?"

"Listen I care about you and I'm just making sure you're okay."

"Yeah, okay."

"No, I'm serious," I walked over to her, grabbing her hand, "You need to understand that all I've been thinking of the last couple months has been you. I really, really care about you. Now please answer the question. Are you okay?"

She violently shook her head as she dropped to her knees on the floor and then sat down. She was weeping, and a lump formed in my throat. My eyes must've looked scared or frantic, or both.

"I'm pregnant…"


	10. Chapter 10: What Brought them Closer

**Hey guys, how did you like the last chapter? Let me know in the reviews - keep reviewing! I've worked hard on this chapter since the last chapter was so short… Thanks for sticking with me everyone!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter 10: The Thing that Brought Them Closer**

 **Sasuke's POV:**

 _Fuck_. My world crumbled as she spoke. "Wait, what?" I was in utter shock as she sat there nodding at me, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "Sasuke, what do we do?" She said, choking through her tears. "I- I- I don't know, Sakura." I didn't know what to say to her.

"What do you want to do?" I asked her, hoping she'd show me what she'd wanted me to say, or better yet, what she'd _needed_ me to say.

"I don't want to have an abortion." I internally sighed, trying to avoid argument.

"Okay, understandable."

She kept crying uncontrollably, and I broke inside knowing that I did this to her. "Sakura," I started, "It's gonna be okay. Please, trust me." She looked at me, her eyes seeming to be searching for a glimpse of hope.

"Okay," she whispered as I went to hold her. I kissed her on the top of the head and held her for half an hour before we spoke again.

 **Sakura's POV:**

"Sasuke," I said, breaking the silence between the two of us, "are you okay?" I'd never taken into account how he'd be impacted by this news - I wanted to make sure he was alright. "Well," he started, "I'm pretty good actually." _What the fuck is that supposed to mean?_ I thought to myself, wondering why my teen pregnancy was good news. "There is nobody I'd rather be stuck in this situation with. Granted, it's a pretty shitty situation - but if you really think about it, we'll be alright. I promise." I smiled, looking at him made me smile. Hearing him say that made me smile.

I loved that he made me smile.

I took his hand in mine, "You look pretty sexy today, by the way," I managed to say through my post-cry sniffles. He chuckled, "Be careful, that's what got us here in the first place." I rolled my eyes, "Don't be a dick, Sasuke." He sighed, "Sorry, too soon." I raised my eyebrows in a 'ya-don't-say' kind of manner.

"Well," he started, "I guess we're having a baby."

I sighed and put my head against his chest. "Yeah… I guess we are."

 _[A/N: 3 days have passed]_

 **Sasuke's POV:**

I was sitting on Naruto's living room couch with Naruto and Shikamaru, discussing the (now open amongst the friends) situation with Sakura and I. "So," I started, "I don't know how this works. Do I ask her to move in with me, do we stay in separate homes, do we scrape up money for a new home? I'm blanking…" Naruto chuckled. "What is so funny?" He leaned over to me, handing me bottle of Coors Lite, which I politely declined. He sighed, "Look at that. You're growing up." I rolled my eyes.

"Honestly," Shikamaru said, "You're making it much more troublesome for yourself than it needs to be. Talk to her about it. Talking always works with Temari. They're best friends, I'm sure it'll work for Sakura too." He put his folded hands on the top of his head, leaning back into the couch.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "you do know we don't have good answers for you, right? We don't know what to say." Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"So what do I do?"

"Go to the girls," Naruto said plainly. Shikamaru nodded in agreement again.

 **Temari's POV:**

"And you're coming to me for advice?" I asked Sasuke, who was standing in my doorway with pleading eyes. He nodded. "Okay come in. And next time, don't park your car in the middle of the driveway - park to the side." He nodded again as I turned around and led him into my house.

"Okay, what exactly is it that you need help with?" He sat down on my couch as I sat in the chair next to it.

"Well," he started, "I need some help with this baby situation." I nodded for him to keep going. "What exactly do I do? Am I supposed to ask her to move in with me or for me to move in with her? Do we sell our houses and buy a new one? How am I supposed to make this living situation work?" I smiled at him; at first I didn't think he'd take this seriously. I guess I was wrong.

"Who has the bigger house?"

"They're about the same amount of square footage, more or less. I probably have more space - my place has more bedrooms."

"So then you ask her to move in with you - she sells her place, make some money. You have a car, you should be fine."

"Okay, anything else before I go?"

"Yeah," I said, "maybe ask Sakura where she would like to live before asking everyone else next time."

"Ha ha, very funny." He said deadpanned.

"Yeah, yeah," I said sarcastically, "go talk to her."

He nodded, thanked me, and left my house.

I watched him pull out the driveway as I thought, _Jeez, I wish Shikamaru cared that much_.

 **Sakura's POV:**

Looking in the mirror, I turned to my side and noticed a baby bump. _Oh god_ , I thought to myself, thinking about how much worse it would get. I called the clinic to confirm my sonogram appointment for the following week, with the same lady that did my work at the clinic. Turned out, Rin Nohara was an OBGYN specialist. I picked up my cell phone and called the office.

"Hello?" Rin has answered the phone.

"Hey, Dr. Nohara, it's Sakura Haruno and I just wanted to confirm the appointment for next Thursday." I heard my doorbell ring, so I started walking to the front door of my house.

"Hey Sakura, I was just about to call you to do the same thing! Yes, we're still on for Thursday. Will anyone else be attending?"

It was then that I had realized I hadn't brought this up to Sasuke at all since I'd scheduled the appointment after he left my house two days before. I opened the door to my house to see Sasuke standing there. I turned around and walked to my couch. He followed and closed the door behind him. He mouthed 'who are you talking to?' I responded to Rin.

"I can ask right now, hold on."

I turned to Sasuke, "Do you wanna come with me on Thursday for my sonogram appointment?" "Yes I do," he said without looking up from his phone.

"Yeah somebody is coming with me."

"Okay, and just for record, how is this person related to you?"

"He's my boyfriend, the father." Sasuke seemed to perk up to me calling him my boyfriend.

"Okay, great - it's best to have them included in the long run. See you Thursday at 4:30!"

"Great! Thanks, see you then."

I hung up my phone and placed it in my lap. "Hey Sasuke." He kissed my cheek, "Hey babe. So, what was that about?" He looked up from his phone, "I mean obviously it was a baby thing but, why did you have to ask if I wanted to go?"

"I didn't know if you wanted to be included in things like that or not, so I asked."

"Don't ever question whether or not I want to be involved when it comes to my kid. I will always wanna be there, whether it's a doctor's appointment or a class or whatever your mind comes up with. Don't ask. I'm there."

I gave him a short passionate kiss. "You know, you're pretty hot when you get all sweet and stuff." He smiled and said, "By the way, wanna move in with me?" _Well, that was blunt_ , I thought. "Uh, what?" I said, half shocked and half pleased that he really cared so much. "Move in with me," he said, giving me his big eyed begging look. _His place is bigger than mine… No, I can't make this decision right here and right now, I need to think it over._ "Give me a month to think about it."

"A month? Why so long?"

"Well, if you think about it, when my month is over and I say no, you still have 6 months to change my mind. And if I say yes we'd still have 6 months to get me move out. It's really not a long time."

"Okay, I'll give you the month."

He kissed me and I caught a whiff of his cologne. I curled my head up into his chest and fell asleep there for a few hours. My day could not have gone better.

 _[A/N: It is now the following week, Sakura is now getting ready with her appointment with Rin Nohara]_

 **Sakura's POV:**

I stopped in front of my full length mirror and saw the baby bump just slightly bigger than it had been the week before, breaking a little part inside of me. I went into my bedroom to get my clothes, only to see Sasuke getting out of my shower. He had a towel around his waist and he was using another to dry his hair. He looked as desirable as ever, _I could get used to this_ , I thought to myself. When he looked up and saw me, he smiled.

"Hey babe," Sasuke started, "shower so we can go."

"Three steps ahead of you."

Surprisingly, Sasuke and I had jumped back into being together so easily it was unexpected. It was just as if we'd picked up from exactly where we left off. Neither of us were complaining.

I went into my bathroom and took off my shirt and pants, throwing them to the side. I opened the glass door to my shower and I unclipped my bra. I slid off my panties and balled them up with my bra and threw them to the side along with my shirt and pants.

I turned on the shower, awaiting the bliss I'd soon be entering.

 **Sasuke's POV:**

Once I heard the water running in the bathroom, I took the towel off my waist and put on a pair of black boxers. I put on deodorant and a white button down top. I put a black tie on.

By the time Sakura got out of the shower and back into the bedroom, she saw me in my boxers and shirt - which had yet to have its collar fixed over the tie and have the buttons on the wrists buttoned up to fit the circumference of my wrist itself.

"Well," she started, "you're slow." I rolled my eyes. "It's the tie." She was already dressed. She put on her shoes while I put on my black jeans. When she'd slipped her feet into her shoes, she fixed my tie for me.

In an hour we were sitting in a room with Rin Nohara telling Sakura to lay on the bed. As I stood next to Sakura, Dr. Nohara put some gel on Sakura's stomach and started the sonogram.

It took about 10 minutes for her to find something.

"Well," Rin started, "you're definitely pregnant." Sakura sighed. "Now I'm just looking for a heartbeat." Sakura and I smiled.

We started hearing some beats and I smiled wider.

"Oh." Dr. Nohara stated quickly.

"What does 'oh' mean?" I asked, wondering if something's wrong.

"Well, for one we can determine the gender."

"Do we have a girl or a boy?" Sakura asked, half eager, half curious.

"Both."

 _Both? What the fuck does that mean?_

"Both?" Sakura asked.

"Yep… you're having twins."

And from there, for me, everything faded into black.

 **Sakura's POV:**

"Yep… you're having twins."

Sasuke fainted, dropping to the floor.

"W-wait, what?!" _She's gotta be lying._

"Yeah," she said pointing at the picture on the sonogram, "there are the two heads, and we are definitely hearing two heartbeats."

"Well, what are their genders?"

"One boy, you can see the penis over there," she said pointing to another side of the sonogram, "and one girl, you can see there is no penis there between the legs."

I didn't know what to do.

"Um," Rin started, "don't you wanna get your boyfriend off the floor?"

"Oh, yes… SASUKE!"

He woke up, startled, and got back on his feet. "Yeah, uh, yeah, that was bad." he rubbed his eyes and refocused his attention to the doctor.

"Sorry," he said nervously, "I need to get ahold of myself." With that, he walked out of the room nervously, still in shock and with wide eyes.

 _Well shit… this is gonna be a lot harder than I thought._

 **Sasuke's POV:**

I walked out of the room, not sure what to do. After a while, I gathered my thoughts and went back into the room, where Sakura was getting her clothes back on.

"Hey," she started, "knocking is a thing." I smirked, "Well, I think you're safe. I've seen much more than _that_." She giggled, "Oh shut up."

"Let's go," I said when she was fully dressed.

"Yeah, let's go."

"So, is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Are we having twins?"

"Oh, yeah. A boy and a girl…" She had a nervous look on her face, which made me sad.

 _I'm sorry for doing this to you, Sakura… I'm so sorry._

We walked out of the hospital, hand in hand, and to my car. I unlocked the car and opened Sakura's door for her, waiting for her to sit down so I could close it. Once I closed her car door, I got behind the wheel, strapped up my seatbelt, and turned the ignition.

"Sasuke,"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Can we get ice cream on the way home."

"Sure. On the way to 'home' your place or 'home' my place?"

"Your place."

"Hmm." I had a shocked smile on my face as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"What does that mean?"

"I just didn't expect that answer, that's all."

"Uhhh… okay."

I drove home carefully, aware that the mother of my children was in the passenger seat. I pulled up to the nearest ice cream shop and got out, leaving Sakura in the car. "Wait, you're seriously leaving me?" I nodded, "I'm double parked and I'll only be 5 minutes - tops. Just wait here, I'll be back." With that, I went into the shop and bought 2 pints of Sakura's favorite ice cream, Rocky Road.

When I got back to the car, I gave Sakura the bag of ice cream and started to pull out of the space I was in.

"Sasuke, I didn't even tell you what ice cream I wa-"

"I got 2 pints of Rocky Road, it's your favorite."

"Oh… that's exactly what I wanted. Thanks, babe."

"No problem. Now let's go home."

I took a left and I saw my house in sight, slowing down the speed of the car by at least 10 mph. I pulled into my driveway and took the keys out of the ignition. I went around the car, trying to beat Sakura to her door so I could open it for her. _Successful once again_ , I thought to myself as I opened her car door for her.

When we got to my house, I got her a spoon and put one of the pints of ice cream in the freezer, while I left the other on the table for her. I sat down at the dining room table with her and just looked at her. I admired her in every way possible, and in ways I never thought possible.

"Listen," I started nervously, twiddling my thumbs, "I know you don't like this reality of ours, but I'm actually glad this is happening…" I trailed off.

"Umm… why? This isn't exactly what you'd call the ideal high school romance."

"You see, but it doesn't have to be. If it weren't for this, honestly, we would've never gotten back together and we would've never given us a second chance."

"You have a point."

"So, I'm sorry that this is happening, but only to an extent. I want to do this, and it's because of you. You're the reason I keep going and I think it's doing you an injustice by not telling you that every once in awhile."

She blushed, scooping some ice cream out of the pint.

I looked at her and smiled. I got up and kissed her on the head, "I'm going upstairs to bed. Another perk about this is that the school has relieved us of any homework assignments… I could get used to this." She laughed lowly, "Oh shut up… I'll meet you up there."

 **Sakura's POV:**

When I went to Sasuke's room, I was thinking about how amazing he had been throughout all of this so far. I was seriously thinking about moving in with him. Actually, I really wanted to. _I'm not gonna tell him that till tomorrow though, I want him to think I'm still thinking it over._ I don't know exactly why I thought that as I was walking upstairs, but when I thought about moving into his place, my heart melted and I got butterflies in my stomach. All good signs.

And so my decision was then made. _Looks like I'm moving in with Sasuke_. I opened the door with an ear-to-ear smile, my head facing the floor. When I lifted my eyes from the floor to the bed, I saw Sasuke lying there shirtless with a pair of sweatpants on - and by the looks of it, he was going commando.

"Oh, hey Sakura." I snapped back into focus.

"Are you going commando?"

"Shit, yeah. Do I need to put some boxers on? Because I'll put some boxers on if you want me to."

"No, I was just wondering. It's kinda hot, actually."

"Oh shut up S. Come lay down with me."

I walked over to the bed and laid down with Sasuke. "You know," he started, "you sleeping here makes having to pick you up in the morning much easier… just for the record." I laughed, "Yeah, I know."

"Anything you wanna do before we go to bed?"

"Nah, I'm tired."

"Okay I'm going to the bathroom downstairs, I'll be back in 30 minutes."

"Ew," I said through my laughs.

"You say 'ew' and I say 'need'." He laughed softly.

He got up to leave the room when I stopped him. "We can make out, but that's it." He whined. I sighed, "Second base at most." He smiled widely, "You see? Now _that's_ what I'm talkin' about." I laughed as he got back in the bed and leaned into me, kissing me promiscuously. "You see, that's what _I'm_ talking about," I said, leaning in for another kiss.

 _I could get used to this every night..._


	11. Chapter 11: Me Too

**Hey guys! Hope you like the story so far. Keep reviewing!**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

 **Chapter 11: Me Too**

 **Sasuke's POV:**

After messing around for a little while, we fell asleep. It was about 6 AM when I woke up and went downstairs to make breakfast.

I made pancakes, eggs and bacon for Sakura and fried eggs and toast for myself. I walked the food over to the dining room table as I heard Sakura call me from the bedroom at around 6:50 AM. "Yes?" I called back. Since we'd had no school, I'd expected her to sleep in, but maybe she'd smelled the food.

"Where did you go?"

"In the dining room!"

"I'm coming."

Sakura sat down across from me and began to eat her breakfast. "I didn't think you'd be awake yet."

"Yeah, the smell of the food woke me up."

"Oh. Well, good morning, babe."

"Good morning."

When we were finished with breakfast, Sakura had made plans to go to Naruto's house to visit Naruto and Hinata, who, by the way, hadn't been back to her own house in an entire month.

I went upstairs to the bathroom in my bedroom and took a shower. While I was washing my hair, Sakura came into the bathroom to brush her teeth and do her hair. I watched her daily routine from the shower with clouded glass doors, she couldn't tell I was watching. I loved her, and I'd loved everything about her. The crinkle in her brow everytime she got upset at me, or anytime she'd started thinking really deeply about something. I just couldn't explain that to her. Not yet.

A few hours later, we were sitting in the couch of my living room, and I was waiting to bring up the twins. "So, Sakura…" she looked at me, "Can we talk about this whole twins situ-"

"I wanna move in with you."

I stopped speaking immediately. "You what?" I looked at her in shock. "I thought you needed a month?"

"I've made my decision already, and I know it's the right one. I'm gonna put my house up for sale once I get settled in here… is that okay with you?"

At that moment, I wasn't going to propose we sell my place until it was set in stone that she was with me. That meant some planning needed to be done, though.

"Obviously. Come on, let's go to your place and start packing."

She nodded and half an hour later, we were out the door.

 _This should be interesting._

 **Naruto's POV:**

I got a text from Sasuke that said the following:

 _Dobe, need help. Sakura's place 1 hour. Bring Hinata._

My brows furrowed, confused. _Um, okay_ , I thought to myself as I typed my response:

 _K we'll be there._

I called Hinata, who was home with her visiting sister, Hinabi. "Hina," I said, not waiting for her to say 'hello'.

"What's up, babe?"

"Meet me at Sakura's place in an hour, they need our help apparently."

"Hinabi leaves in half an hour, so sure. Why do they need us, exactly?"

"Not sure, they didn't say."

"Oh. Well, I'm gonna talk to Hinabi, I'll see you in an hour."

"K. Bye babe."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone as I moved from my couch to my bedroom. I turned the doorknob and walked in, collapsing on my bed. "A whole hour?" I sighed to myself, looking at the ceiling. "Whatever, I'm calling Shikamaru and Temari too. Fuck it."

Neither picked up so I sent a group chat text:

 _Oi, Sakura's house in an hour. Be there - need help._

I got a response from Temari on Shikamaru's phone.

 _Fine. See you there. -Temari_

I locked my phone and got ready to go pick Hinata up. _I might as well_.

Half an hour later, I fed Kurama and went to Hinata's house to go pick her up.

When I got there, I noticed Hinabi's car was gone. I walked up to the door, I knocked but no one answered. I turned the doorknob only to see the door was open. I opened the door and walked to Hinata's room when I saw nobody was in the living room. I saw the door open, and I looked into the mirror from the side of the doorway.

 _Holy shit_ , I thought, _Is she really touching herself right now?_ Indeed she was. And honestly, in any state, she could arouse me. But I wasn't in the mood to jump in so I walked to the backyard. When I heard her moans reach the point of her release, I waited until they died down to go back into the house.

When I saw Hinata, naked, coming down the hallway, I spoke. "Hey, Hina. Have fun?" I chuckled, while she blushed and covered herself.

"For your information, Naruto, I did. How did you even get in here?"

"For your information, Hinata, it's nothing I haven't seen before. Also, you don't lock doors."

She glared at me as she walked back to her bedroom and put on a bra and panties. _Hahaha - she's so pissed._ She came back out the room and I kissed her quickly as she walked by. "Listen," I started, "don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, why would I be? Why would you think I am?"

"Well, yeah you are. You'd be mad because I waltzed into your home unannounced, and I would think you are because you didn't kiss me back just now."

"Ugh. Why are you always so right?"

She kissed me quickly as she went back to her bedroom to go get some real clothes on. I called out to her, "Hina! I'm opening your fridge. I want juice." Her only response was, "K!" And then all I had to do was get my juice and wait for her. Which is exactly what I did.

 **Hinata's POV:**

I waited til I heard Naruto walk closer to his fridge to close the door. I sighed and leaned against the door, "I love you, Naruto," I whispered to myself. I still hadn't told him that, and he still hadn't told me that. I was in love with him and I couldn't help it. I didn't want to rush it either. _I'll just wait til he says it first_. _Yeah, that's what I'll do._ After figuring that out, I put on a pair of white jeans, a blue button down and blue converse. I kept my hair loose and I had unbuttoned the top 2 buttons on my shirt so I would go without choking another day. With that, I was out of my bedroom and with Naruto in the living room. He'd already finished his juice.

"You look great," he started, "let's go babe."

I smiled, "Yeah, let's go."

 **Sasuke's POV:**

Sakura and I were putting stuff in boxes when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Expecting to see Naruto and Hinata at the door, I opened it, surprised to see that it was Temari and Shikamaru. "Oh, hey guys." I said, confused. "Come in."

They walked in and saw the boxes, "Uh," Shikamaru started, "what's this about?" Sakura came out of nowhere, "I'm moving out. In with Sasuke, actually, so I need to pack all my shit." I smiled at the sound of that. "Oh shit!" Temari started jumping around. _Oh my god._ "Troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled, sitting on the couch.

A few minutes later, Naruto and Hinata came into the house and started helping us pack. Hinata and Naruto had the same reaction as Temari did. _Oh god. Really Naruto?_

By the end of the day, we'd packed up Sakura's entire bedroom. "Good progress today," I said to Sakura. I put my arm around her. "Yeah, but the thing is, we still have to do the living room and kitchen." I shrugged. "Eh. We'll worry about that tomorrow."

 **Sakura's POV:**

When we'd finished packing up my bedroom, we went back to Sasuke's place.

"Sasuke," I started, yawning, "let's go to bed. I'm wiped."

"Sure, hold on." He took my hand, helping me off the couch. When I was stable, we walked to the bedroom together, hands still intertwined. _I love this man._

 **Sasuke's POV:**

Walking to my bedroom, soon to be _our_ bedroom, I held her hand. _I love this woman_ , I thought to myself, smirking. We laid down and I sighed. "Sakura," I started, waiting for her to respond." "Yes?"

"I love…" I hesitated, "that we're doing this."

"Me too. I love that this is going to be our lives, no matter how hard it gets."

I smiled. "Me too."


	12. Chapter 12: Rings and Arrangements

**Hey everyone! Thanks for sticking with me. I like the feedback I'm getting through reviews and in my PMs! To those of you who are concerned with the tiniest realistic aspects, it's an AU… lighten up people lol. I apologize for any errors or mistakes but please remember this is my first FanFic - ever. And for those of you who did help through the reviews, I greatly appreciate it! Hope you enjoy this chapter, everyone! I'm trying harder to make it better, don't get mad at me… XD**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, but if I did, Naruto would've noticed Hinata liked him a lot sooner. Just saying.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter 12: Rings and Arrangements**

 _[A/N: Please note that since the last chapter, 6 months has passed.]_

 **Sakura's POV:**

It had been a whole 5 months since I'd completely moved into Sasuke's place. It had been amazing, but that didn't mean I'd missed my old home. Sasuke's place just still felt like 'Sasuke's place' and not enough like ' _OUR_ place.' I would never tell him that though, it would only make him feel bad. Besides, school was almost over and then we'd have some time to actually settle down and plan for these babies to come home. I looked like a whale, and I absolutely hated it.

I was sitting on the couch with Sasuke, who was flipping through channels on the TV. We were talking when I suddenly got a hankering for Rocky Road ice cream and pickles. I lifted myself up stomach first, and walked over to the kitchen. "What do you wanna watch?" Sasuke called from the kitchen. I sighed, "I don't know, This Is Us?" He sighed, "Okay," I could hear the smile in his voice. I opened the freezer and grabbed the pint of Rocky Road. Before the freezer closed, the fridge was open and I was searching for pickles. I picked up the jar, _3 pickles? Really? Ugh, whatever._ I grabbed a spoon and walked back to the couch.

When Sasuke saw what I was holding, he made a slightly disgusted face. He looked back at the TV. "What?" I asked. He looked back at me, "Uh… ew." I rolled my eyes.

"Eight months ago, I probably would've said the same thing. Now leave me alone and put on 'The Wood', I wanna laugh, not cry."

"Whatever, babe."

I glared at him until he put on my movie. I was so not in the mood.

 **Naruto's POV:**

I woke up with Hinata next to me on the couch. _Best fucking nap ever._ I didn't wanna wake her, so I texted Sasuke instead of watching TV:

Yo, how's roommate life?

He sounded annoyed in his response:

What do you mean 'roommate life'? She's the mother of my soon-to-be children.

N: Well, I can't call it married life. You're not married.

S: Yet. I'm waiting til we have these babies, sell our houses and buy a new one. By then we'll be 18.

N: You're both emancipated. You can get married tomorrow for all the law cares.

S: Yeah, I know. But I don't wanna rush into this. It can stay 'roommate life' for a little longer.

N: Whatever man.

Hinata woke up next to me and I got another text from Sasuke, but didn't check it. "Hey, sleepy." I took the liberty of kissing her on the forehead. _God, I love this woman._

I got to thinking. _Maybe I should marry her. But, she hasn't told me she loves me yet, is that a bad sign? We're emancipated too - should I propose?_ My brows furrowed, and I was so deep in thought that I hadn't realized Hinata had turned on the TV to watch "The Wood". Her and Sakura loved that movie for some reason, but Sasuke and I had never watched it, so we never really got invested as much as they did.

"Hina," I started, "let's go do something."

"Nah, I kinda just wanna stay here. I'm tired."

"Then go back to sleep."

"No! 'The Wood' is on. I'll sleep after."

I put my arm around her shoulder as she moved closer into my chest. This was a feeling I'd loved. When we were comfortable, I checked the text from Sasuke:

Naruto, don't tell me what to do. You and Hinata are both emancipated, why don't you two get married?

I looked up from my phone and locked it. _Well, shit._

 **Sasuke's POV:**

 _That should shut him up_ , I thought, after sending a text telling Naruto to marry his girlfriend. I made a good point, he really could. Everyone knew they loved each other but them. I mean, I knew Sakura loved me, but it never really occurred to me to say it. I mean, I was there wasn't I? _I hope she doesn't think I'm with her because I feel obligated._ In that moment, I knew what I had to do. I got up and grabbed my coat. "I'll be back," I said, without waiting for a response, I walked out the door.

I got into my car, and drove away to the closest jeweler I could find. I parked my car a block away so nobody would find out what I was doing there. I walked out of my car and onto the sidewalk, praying that I wouldn't bump into anybody I knew for at least half an hour.

When I walked into the jeweler's, a bell rang, bringing me to the attention of the 3 people in the store. Two of them were jewelers and the other, unfortunately for me, was Shikamaru. He nodded in my direction, "Uh, hey Sasuke." A cold sweat came over me. I smiled shyly and nodded. "Hey, Shikamaru." Not wanting to be rude, I walked over to him. "Uh," he started, "what are you doing here." It then came to my mind that he was in a jewelry store too - "What are _you_ doing here?" He sighed, "I'm getting some stuff for Temari, her birthday is coming up." I nodded.

"Okay, so what do you suggest?"

"In terms of?"

"Jewelry."

"Oh, well, we're probably not here for the same thing."

"What does that mean?"

"You're probably here for something different than I am. That's what that means."

I rolled my eyes to cover up the fact that I was nervous about what he was getting at. "Why is that?" He smiled, "Well, I'm here for earrings - which Sakura doesn't like. So we aren't here for the same thing." I nodded, "Ah." He grabbed his earrings from the jeweler, and turned to say goodbye.

"Well, Sasuke," he sighed, "this has been troublesome. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, could you maybe not tell anyone you saw me here today?"

"Sure, why?"

"Well, Sakura doesn't know I'm here and I'd like it to be a surprise."

"Yeah, no problem. This could get way too troublesome anyway. My lips are sealed, I'll see you later."

"Awesome, thanks man." I nodded in his direction as he walked out of the door, causing the bell to sound again.

I walked up to the counter where the wedding rings were, ironically, where Shikamaru just came from. When I saw that there were no earrings anywhere in sight in the glass case, I got extremely curious. "Uh, are you allowed to tell me what he just purchased?" The jeweler leaned in, "No, but I can if you saw it and you're asking what the item was." I nodded. He pulled out a small diamond ring from the case behind him. "That's what he just bought." I nodded, "Thanks." I knew I'd have to keep that a secret - so I did.

"What are _you_ here for?" The jeweler asked.

"I'm here for the same thing," I started, "except much bigger and a lot shinier."

The jeweler smiled, "I can help you with that, hold on." He went to the back of the store for about 5 minutes while I browsed around.

When the jeweler came back, I turned towards him as he pulled the box open and showed me the ring. When he handed it to me I couldn't believe how pretty it was. The ring consisted of two heart outlines filled with diamonds that led up to one giant diamond. The band was silver and it looked like it would fit Sakura's fingers perfectly. However, the diamond in the middle wasn't big enough, and the wedding band didn't match the ring itself as well as it could've.

"Anything with a bigger diamond?" I asked. He went into the glass case and took out a silver ring with diamonds on each side of the 14k diamond in the middle. _Simple but perfect_. "I'll take it." The jeweler smiled, "$1,450. Is that okay?" I nodded. "Would you like it engraved?" I thought about it for a moment, _I should probably do that. What should it say? All I ever want to say to her is 'thank you. Thank you for loving me and having me and being the mother of my children - just thank you.'_ It hit me. "Yes," I started, "engrave it with 'Thank You'." He nodded, "Just write it down on this form and you can come pick it up in 3 days. It'll cost an extra hundred." _Anything for Sakura_. "No problem," I said as he swiped my credit card. He handed me a sheet of paper with my credit card and I was out of the door. "Well," I mumbled to myself, "I hope she says yes."

I walked back to my car and sat in the driver's seat trying to make sure I had everything. When I found my keys, I put them into the ignition. I started the car and drove to the store, so I'd have an alibi for Sakura when she'd asked where I'd gone - which I knew she would.

When I got home, I put what I'd gotten from the store on the kitchen counter. I handed Sakura a spoon and a pint of Rocky Road ice cream. "Ugh, this is why I love you," she said. I smiled.

 _[A/N: 3 days later]_

I went to pick up my ring from the jeweler's. This time, I took Naruto, because I felt like he should know. I got in my car and picked him up from his house.

"So," he started, getting into the shotgun seat of my car, "where is it exactly that we are going?" I shook my head, "Not telling you until we get there." He rolled his eyes.

We sat for the rest of the ride in silence.

When we got to the jeweler, I went in and picked up the ring. I got back into the car, where Naruto was still sitting. I pulled into an alley and stopped my car. Naruto, who was now just straight up confused, started to speak.

"Sasuke, what is happening."

I pulled the box out of my pocket, "I'm marrying Sakura."

Naruto's jaw dropped slightly, speechless.


	13. Chapter 13: Love and Being Picked Up

**Thanks for sticking with me guys, I know I've been extremely slow lately. I'm gonna try and pick up speed. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! I think you'll like this one too.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 13: Love and Being Picked Up**

 **Naruto's POV:**

"What do you mean," I asked Sasuke. His news was never really news, he was just extremely blunt almost at all times. "You asked her already? She said yes?" I was thinking aloud, and Sasuke could tell.

"Dobe, you need to relax." Sasuke was calm, a lot more than I was. "I'll cover all bases right now. No, I haven't asked so she hasn't said yes. In addition, you can't say shit because I will literally end you."

"Yup," I said, "Understood."

"Okay, good," Sasuke took a long pause, "Listen, Naruto, I really do love her. And I feel like shit for condemning her to an unordinary life. So, don't judge me for doing this so young. Seriously, I was gonna do this someday anyway. I just felt the need to speed up the process to let her know that I'm not gonna let her live this unordinary life alone…" He trailed off. He was now twiddling with the box in his lap. I saw the guilt in his eyes and I couldn't help but feel bad. Not because he's proposing, but because he feels guilty for having to do it so soon.

My gaze went from Sasuke to the road ahead of the car we were sitting in. "Oi, Teme, you don't have to explain yourself to me. I wouldn't judge you anyway." I chuckled, "Plus, you're a good guy. Really, you are. I'm sure that 9/10 people wouldn't do any of this for Sakura. I think we're all glad you're her 1."

I saw him look up and smirk from the corner of my eye. I folded my hands behind my head and leaned back, getting comfortable in the passenger seat.

With that, Sasuke started the car and drove further and further away from the jeweler's. We rode in silence.

 **Shikamaru's POV:**

"Choji," I started, looking up at the clouds, "what do you think of me giving Temari a promise ring?" I moved my hands from my pockets, folding them and placing them on top of my head. I closed my eyes, waiting for Choji's response. After some time of not getting one, I opened my eyes and sat up only to see Choji staring at me in awe.

"What?" I asked, trying to figure out what made me more nervous, giving Temari the ring or Choji's lack of response. Choji's wide eyes went back to their normal size.

"Shikamaru," Choji started, "you want a commitment? I thought you always said that those were 'troublesome'." I didn't really like the mocking tone in his voice, but at least he was engaged in the conversation. He did raise a good point, though. I raised my eyebrows and responded, "I mean, yeah."

"Do you really like her that much?"

"Choji," I laid back down, "Have you ever felt infinite?"

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Alright, well, imagine a moment where you are truly happy. You're experiencing pure, raw happiness. And in that moment, you feel like you and that moment, that feeling could last forever."

"Ok."

"Now, wouldn't you admire the cause of that feeling?"

"Of course."

"Well, that's how I feel when I'm around Temari. I admire her, I love her. She makes me feel infinite."

"Well, look at you." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I opened my eyes just to roll them. "But, seriously. Should I do it?" Choji nodded. "You're obviously in love with her. If that's the step you're ready to take then take it." He stood up, "Well, I gotta go see my dad. Catch ya later, Shikamaru."

I shook my head and smirked. "Bye Choji." When I heard his footsteps fading into the distance, I sighed. _Well_ , I thought, _this should be fun_.

 **Hinata's POV:**

I was just walking out of the door to Naruto's place when Naruto and Sasuke walked in. "Oh, hey. Bye, Naruto." I kissed Naruto on the cheek and before he had the chance to say anything, I was out of the house.

 _Was that too suspicious? Whatever, I don't need him to know that I'm going out to have a girls' day, anyway. He wouldn't care._

 **Sasuke's POV:**

"Well, that was odd."

"Eh," Naruto responded as he threw himself onto his couch, "she does that ever so often."

I sat next to him on his couch while he started channel surfing on his TV. All day I had been thinking not only about my future with Sakura, but selling my house. What was I supposed to do? In what order was I supposed to propose these things? I didn't know whether or not to propose marriage or moving first, nor did I know how to do it.

"Should I sell my house?" Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in response to my seemingly random question.

"Why?" He turned to me.

"Well, honestly, I'm afraid that it won't feel like 'home' to Sakura if she doesn't get to be part of a process or something. I just don't want her to feel out of place, y'know?"

"Well, yeah. Maybe you should just focus on one thing at a time. You're getting a little ahead of yourself. I'm not saying it's far fetched, just saying that it might be a little too much to put on your plate right now."

"I guess. I'll do the marriage thing first, and as a secondary thing, I'll bring up moving."

"Sasuke, that house has been in your family for like over 3 generations. You sure you wanna sell it?"

"You sure you wanna keep a domesticated fox in your backyard?"

"Point taken."

We stopped talking for a while, only letting actors and actresses do the talking. We filled the room with the sounds of the fictitious lives of people on a glass screen.

I looked up to the ceiling, _I'm sorry Mom and Dad. But I hope you guys can be proud of me_. Hopefully, they were listening.

 **Tenten's POV:**

"Hey, Hina!" I greeted Hinata as she walked over to me and Sakura in the springs. Sakura waved, "Hey, Hinata." We sat in the springs, Sakura's hands resting on her stomach just above the water. Hinata waved at us, "Hey guys, where's Temari and Ino?" Sakura chimed in, "Something about being late because she was with Shikamaru or something like that. She'll be here though. Ino's on her way." I nodded. Hinata got into the springs and sat next to us.

 _I wonder what Neji's doing_. I had been thinking about Neji all day. He was just so sweet and he always had my attention.

I was lifted from my daydreaming when my phone started ringing on the side of the springs. I picked it up, knowing Sakura and Hinata were staring at me:

"Hello?"

"Why, hello Tenten." His voice was smooth and soothing.

"What's up, Neji?" The girls rolled their eyes.

"I actually wanted to know if I could pick you up from your 'girls' day'." He sounded just slightly nervous, and it was absolutely adorable.

"Sure. 4 o'clock."

"Okay," I could hear the smile in his voice, "see you then."

I hung up the phone and threw it back on the side of the springs. "Hey," Sakura started, "you know the rules. No guys on girls' nights. Or days." I rolled my eyes sarcastically, "Yeah, yeah. I know. He's picking me up at 4 though." Hinata slightly scowled, but I think she knew that she wanted Naruto to come pick her up too. So, when she was done scowling, she picked up her phone and started texting.

Sakura glared at us slightly, "I'm knocked up and my boyfriend isn't gonna come pick me up." I was confused, "Well, if you want him to, why don't you just ask?"

"Nah. He's been acting kinda cryptic lately."

"Umm, okay."

Waiting for Hinata to stop texting, I closed my eyes and relaxed in the steamy water of the springs.

 **Temari's POV:**

"Come on, Shika. I gotta go, the girls are waiting on me."

"Temari, come on, don't go. This one time?"

I was sitting in Shikamaru's living room. He was very reluctant, obviously, of letting me leave to go to the girls at the hot springs. I leaned back on the couch and opened my handheld fan. Fanning myself, I sat and listened to Shikamaru's pleads for me to stay.

"I can't skip. No one ever skips. That's like me telling you not to go to the korean barbeque place with Choji."

"Fair."

"I know, so let me go. I gotta go, really. I'll come back though."

"Alright, well why don't I pick you up?"

"What? Why?"

"I've got something planned for you. Stop asking questions, I'll pick you up later."

"Okay, fine. 4 o'clock."

"See you then."

I smiled. After he walked me to the door, he kissed me on the forehead and waited til I got into my car to close his front door.

It wasn't long after that I was in my car and on the road, off to the hot springs.

 **Naruto's POV:**

"Did you ever find out where Hinata went?" Sasuke asked, curiously. Just then, my phone buzzed.

"I guess I'm about to find out."

I opened my phone, knowing it was Hinata who texted me:

Narutooooo…. Would you mind picking me up at 4 today? I'll make it up to you… ;)

I smirked. _Well played. Though I would've picked her up anyway._ I responded:

Sure, baby. Where are you?

I got an almost instant response:

Hot springs, girls' day. Tell Sasuke to come with you.

I sent her a smiley face and moved on with my day.

"Sasuke," I started, "in a few hours you gotta come with me." His eyebrows furrowed, looking slightly confused. "Uhh," he looked at me, "why and where?" I grinned, "To go pick up our girlfriends from the hot springs."

Sasuke looked a little surprised. _I guess Sakura didn't tell him anything either._ "So, are you coming or not?"

"Of course I'm coming." He'd sounded a little hurt, but I let it go. I didn't want him to think that he was put on the spot.

 **Sai's POV:**

I sat in my backyard, painting on a canvas. Ino had just hung up a phone call with me, she said she was on her way to the girls' thing when she got in her car.

- _Flashback_ -

" _You know, my birthday is in a few months, what are you gonna get me? I mean, we have been spending a lot of time together." Ino said, seeming to be hinting at something._ _I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was though. I smiled, "I've got something planned for you, don't worry about it." Which, at the time, was complete truth._

- _End of Flashback_ -

 _Shit_ , I thought. Her birthday was in two weeks and I didn't have anything for her. "Well," I muttered to myself, sighing, "You have no gift. Guess ya gotta improvise."

I went into my house, leaving all of my stuff outside. I walked into my "art room" where I kept all of my supplies and most of my finished pieces. I lifted up my black and white ink painting of a lion and grabbed a blank canvas from behind it.

I brought the canvas outside with me along with colors like purple, yellow, white, cream, and blue. I went outside and replaced the canvas I had been working on with the blank one on my hand. I pulled up a picture of Ino on my phone as a reference. "And the birthday gift creating commences." I said to no one in particular as I began to pick up a brush and paint on the canvas.

 _[A/N: A few hours have passed; it is now 3:30.]_

 **Sakura's POV:**

"It's been real," I started, getting up, "it's been fun. It's been real fun. But, I gotta get outta here." I took one hand, holding my stomach. The other was helping to lift myself up (stomach first, of course) from the hot springs. Hinata grabbed my arm, "Ah. Not so fast." I was confused, my face scrunched up. She pulled my back down into the hot springs. Ino and Temari laughed at me, Tenten just smirked. "What?" I asked, too tired to stand back up.

Hinata responded, moving her hand from my arm. Obviously, she could tell I wasn't getting up again any time soon. "Well, you probably shouldn't leave yet seeing as Sasuke is coming to pick you up with Naruto. You'd be going home to an empty house." My eyes widened, but got softer. I saw the smirk on Hinata's face. She did that shit on purpose. _Why would he wanna come pick me up? That's odd._ All there was left to do at that point was wait for my boyfriend.

 **Sasuke's POV:**

"Naruto," I said as we got into my car, "just so that you know, when they get in, my pregnant girlfriend gets shotgun."

"Hnph." He scowled and looked out the window of my car.

We were off.

When we got to the hot springs, I parked in one of the parking spots directly in front of the entrance. When I got out of my car and closed the door behind me, I noticed Shikamaru's car a few spots away from mine. Shikamaru was still inside.

I walked over to Shikamaru's car and knocked on his window. Inside, his chair was reclined, his eyes were closed, and his hands were on top of his head. I knocked again to get his attention. He opened one eye and looked at me. I waved as he rolled the window down. "You know," I said, "you're bound to lose track of time just sleeping like that." He shut the eye that was open. "Nah. I'm not even sleeping. Just relaxing. Your interruption, though? Troublesome." I chuckled, "Whatever. Are you coming in or what? Naruto and I are going to get them now."

"Aren't you gonna wait for Neji?"

"Neji? He's coming too?"

"Yeah, he called me earlier."

I looked over at Naruto, who was talking to Neji. He'd just finished parking the car he was driving next to mine.

"Looks like he's already here." Shikamaru opened his eyes and looked. "And here I was, wishing for an extra 5 minutes."

Shikamaru got out of the car and we walked over to Naruto and Neji. The four of us walked in together.

 **Sakura's POV:**

The four boys walked in together, all coming to pick us up. Ino had gone home a few minutes earlier, so it was just the four of us there. Sasuke walked in, looking extremely handsome. Part of it was probably hormones, part of it just me. They all stopped, waiting for us to get our stuff and leave.

When I got all my stuff on and was ready to go, much slower than everybody else was, I met Sasuke at the doorway of the hot springs. "Hey, hot stuff." He greeted me, taking my hand in his own. I smiled, "Hey, Sasuke." We walked to his car while I filled him in on most of what happened during the day.

We parted ways with everyone except for Naruto and Hinata, who would be taking a ride with us. We got into the car and I called shotgun before Sasuke opened the door. Naruto rolled his eyes at me, I smirked. Sasuke, because chivalry isn't dead, opened my door for me while Naruto and Hinata got into the back seats.

After a nearly silent ride, we dropped of Naruto and Hinata at Naruto's place and headed home.

"Wanna know what's funny?" I asked Sasuke when he started driving again.

"Hn."

"Hinata apparently promised Naruto to do stuff with him if he came and picked her up. I just thought that was funny."

"He was probably gonna do that anyway, honestly." He laughed, probably knowing that Naruto was pulling some sort of strings.

"Yeah, that's why it's funny."

Sasuke smirked, slightly laughing. "I need a nap." I said, yawning. Sasuke laughed at me, "You've been sitting in warm water gossiping for hours. So, of course, you'd need a nap." I was slightly offended, but I knew it wasn't with malicious intent. I ignored it. "Don't rub that shit in, babe." I said, semi-sarcastically.

We got home and I laid down in bed next to Sasuke. The shit-talker fell asleep before I did. Though, he did seem a little stressed lately. I was actually pretty glad he was able to get some rest.

As I laid there in bed next to Sasuke, I looked at him. I just sat and stared. His back was facing me, but I didn't need to see his face. I laid on my back. Laying there with my hands folded over my stomach, I couldn't help but to be left alone with my thoughts. I couldn't help but thinking about him. About how much I loved him. About how he was literally perfect in every way. I thought about how I loved everything he hated about himself. If I had to count the things I loved about him on the stars, I would run out of stars. There wasn't anything or anyone who could change my mind about him.

Sasuke rolled onto his back and breathed harshly into the air, still sleeping. I felt really hard kicking from the tiny people growing inside me. I grabbed Sasuke's hand and placed it where the babies were kicking. "It's like they're playing soccer in there," Sasuke said, his eyes still closed. His smooth yet rugged voice caught me off guard. My eyes widened just slightly. He continued, "I hope they aren't, though. I wouldn't be able to teach them shit about that sport." He smirked. I just looked at him, stared at the hand that he was now using to cup my stomach.

Then it slipped.

"I love you, Sasuke."

His eyes shot open.


	14. Chapter 14: Family

**Hey everyone, hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Don't worry, I started off with background really slow but you'll find out where the parents and siblings are really soon. Actually, a lot happens in this chapter. I'm sure you guys will get some more information that (according to the reviews I was getting) you were confused on earlier. I worked hard on it so I hope it's good. Remember to review!**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 14: Family**

 **Sasuke's POV:**

My eyes shot open. Hearing Sakura say those words was comforting, but they caught me off guard. I loved her too, with all of my soul. However, this kind of ruined my proposal plans. But I wasn't gonna sit and be unhappy about it. I just wasn't, that's "bitch-shit" as Itachi would put it.

"I love you too," I said, my eyes softening. She bit her lip. I assumed she was either very pleased by my response _or_ she was _waiting_ to be pleased by me. Because of my response, obviously. I smirked at her non-verbal response. I truly did love her and seeing her happy fulfilled my own happiness to its ultimate lengths. I took her hand in mine and closed my eyes again. I opened them up when I felt her turn over. Her face was different, more sorrowful than before. "What's wrong?" I asked as I turned over to face her.

"Am I not attractive? In this state, I mean." My face scrunched up. I was confused. Had I done something to make her feel _un_ attractive? "Sakura, what are you talking about?" Although the existential crisis was bound to happen sooner or later, I still didn't think this would be the first thing to come into her head. "Well," she said, "In the past like 6 months, we haven't been extremely physical." She sounded nervous, almost as if she wasn't ready to talk about this. "Sakura," I sighed, "I think you fail to recognize that you arouse me in any state." I smirked, "And if physical is what you want, that's what you'll get. Just fucking communicate with me." I laughed softly. She smiled, obviously feeling better about it all. I leaned in and kissed her, lingering on her lips. When our mouths parted, she bit her lip again, lightly. Which, evidently, turned me on. But, I was tired. And apparently so was she, since she closed her eyes and rolled over directly after.

Still facing her, I closed my eyes. Within minutes, I was sleeping.

- _Dream Sequence_ -

 _I walked into our new house with Sakura, carrying one of my twins in my arms. When I closed the door behind me, I heard a cold, dark voice begin to speak. "Well, well, well," the voice said, "A whole pregnancy, 9 months time and you didn't have the courtesy to tell me?" The voice didn't have a face, but I knew exactly who it was._

- _End of Dream Sequence_ -

My eyes shot open, I threw myself upward. Sakura looked a little disgruntled, but she hadn't woken up. I rubbed my eyes and got out of the bed. "Holy shit." I muttered to myself as I walked out the room. I checked the time: 4:45 pm. I came to terms with the fact that I wasn't getting any sleep for a while and went to my kitchen. I hopped up on my kitchen counter and stared at my cell phone. _Do I tell him?_ I thought, contemplating my morality. _He's never cared… maybe I should tell him though. I mean, I guess he has a right to know._ As I went to my contacts to call him, he called me. Not knowing whether or not I should pick up, I stared at his name on my phone. Three or four rings in, I picked up the phone.

"Oh, shit. Look who still has a pulse?" He asked, his voice slightly disturbing me.

"Hello."

"So," he said, sounding just slightly sinister, "how far out of the loop am I this time?"

"You have no idea."

 **Shikamaru's POV:**

I put the box back in my pocket as Temari walked over to me. "So, what are your plans?" I hadn't exactly thought that out, but I wasn't gonna tell her that. She'd have my head. "Temari, honestly, I don't know." _Well, not telling her was a bust_. She glared at me. It was kinda cute though.

"Shikamaru, seriously?"

"Yep."

"Okay, so then what do you wanna do?"

 _And this is why I love you_. "Whatever you wanna do, it's too troublesome for me to decide."

"Uhh… Let's walk."

"How about drive?"

"Okay. Drive to the park so we can walk."

"Yep. Much less troublesome that way."

In hindsight, I probably should've just walked with her. We got into my car and drove to the park. I parked in one of the parking spots closer to the entrance. "I'm gonna take you somewhere pretty awesome," I said. Temari rolled her eyes and nodded. We walked to my favorite spot in the park. There was a giant rock in the shade where I sat all the time. It was surrounded by beautiful green grass and tall trees. I would lay there and look up at the clouds when I just needed to be alone. I'd never taken anybody there, not even Choji. But I knew Temari was worth it.

When we got to my secluded spot in the park, Temari sat on the rock. I laid next to her, my hands folded on the top of my head. _Maybe,_ I thought, _just maybe_ , _I should do this now._ I contemplated it. My thoughts were interrupted by Temari, who broke our silence.

"Shika," she said.

"Hn?"

"Can we talk?"

I got a little anxious, _Oh god, please don't tell me she's dumping me._ I took a deep breath and sat up.

"Sure, Tema. What's up?"

"So, you know I really, really care about you. Right? Bec-"

"Oh, no."

"What?"

"That never ends well."

"Just hear me out, dammit. Don't cut me off." She glared at me and continued.

"Alright, fine. I know you really care about me."

"Ok, good."

And what she said next caught me off guard. And I never get caught off guard. I froze.

"I want you to meet my brothers."

 **Hinata's POV:**

I took my shoes off after we got back to Naruto's place. "You know," he said, "you owe me." I rolled my eyes. "You were gonna pick me up anyway." His jaw dropped, "Seriously?" I took a look at his face and felt slightly bad for teasing him. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the couch. He sat down and I sat down on his lap.

He leaned over and kissed me softly. I pulled away from his kiss after a few seconds, attempting to tease him. It didn't work though, he kissed me again. This time he was a little more rough than before, and I kind of liked it.

A while later, after a steamy makeout session, I fell asleep on the couch we were sitting on. I woke up to a call from Neji. I picked up, he never called unless it was for a reason.

"Hinata," he started, "you've gotta come home."

"Home where?"

"My place."

"Why?"

"Dad's back in town."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 15 will be longer, and it will be up shortly!**


	15. Chapter 15: Parents, Siblings & Kids

**So I hope you guys liked that last chapter. I know it was really short, sorry about that. This chapter will be longer though! It's also going to be a sort of part 2 to the last chapter. Don't forget to review!**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 15: Parents, Siblings & Kids**

 **Shikamaru's POV:**

"Brothers?" I asked, nervously. "As in plural?"

"Yep. Two. Both younger."

"Ah."

"..."

"..."

"So whaddya say?"

"I say great! It's a little troublesome… but if that's what you want, that's what you'll get."

I was actually a lot more nervous. She'd only ever mentioned the middle sibling, Kankuro. I'd never really heard much about Temari's youngest brother. She told me that she never told any guy about him because he "has a habit of scaring them away". Either way, I'd heard very little of him, and by the time this conversation started, I forgot he existed.

 _This portion of the conversation sort of ruined the mood. Now I definitely can't give her the ring._ My eyebrows furrowed. I looked towards Temari to see that she was no longer looking at me in nervousness. Now she was laying back on the rock, looking up at the clouds blissfully. That's all I could've asked for. Which made this the perfect time. I cleared my throat. Temari looked at me.

"Temari, don't respond, just listen."

She nodded.

"I love you."

Her eyes widened. I got slightly nervous.

"I really, really do. You make me feel infinite and okay and perfect. You make me feel like there's something for me to care about. You make me feel like there's somebody who will always care about me."

"Shikama-"

"Don't talk, just listen. I love you." I pulled the box out of my pocket.

Her eyes grew extremely wide and slightly sharp.

"Don't worry, I'm not proposing."

She let out a breath I'm not so sure she knew she was holding.

"This is a promise ring. I promise you that I love you, that I will always care about you," I opened the box, "And more importantly, I promise to replace this diamond with a much, much bigger one someday."

I refocused on Temari. She was crying. "Good tears, I'm hoping?" She nodded and pulled me into a kiss. She took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. "I love you too, Shikamaru."

It was that that gave me hope. She gave me hope. She brought me to serenity. She loved me back. She showed me what love was.

 **Hinata's POV:**

"Dad?"

"Yep," Neji said, "Your dad is back."

"Shit."

"Yeah and he doesn't know about you and Naruto. So good luck with that."

"I assume he doesn't know about you and Tenten either."

"I didn't think of that."

 _Of course you wouldn't._ "Good job. I'm coming."

I picked myself up from the couch. I started to put my shoes on when I caught Naruto's attention.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Uhh… long story," I was grabbing my jacket now, "but my dad is back in town."

"Huh?!" He got all tense.

"Yeah and he has no idea about you or about how I've practically been living here. It needs to stay that way."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He was obviously offended, but I didn't mean to offend him.

"I just don't want him in my business, okay?" I opened the door, "I gotta go, I'll see ya later babe."

I kissed him on the cheek and I was out the door.

 _Well this should be good._

 **Sasuke's POV:**

"I've got no idea, eh?" He said, repeating me.

"Yeah. Not a single clue." I didn't care much for him, but that doesn't mean he didn't matter.

"Well, I'm in town for a while. You should tell me what I've missed in the past couple years."

"Uh, what?"

"Yep. See ya later."

He hung up the phone. _What the fuck?_ Sakura walked into the kitchen and saw me sitting there. She walked over to me when she saw the look on my face, "Who was that?"

Right then, there was a knock on the door. "Go to the room, Sakura." Confused, I ushered her to the bedroom, closing the door behind her. "Don't move until I come to get you."

I walked over to the door once Sakura was in our room. I took a deep breath and walked over to the door. I stood there for a second as the person on the other side knocked again… and again… and again. I opened it again to see the face I hadn't seen in over 2 years. The face I really didn't need to be on my doorstep. _What the actual fuck is this shit? This cannot possibly be real, it can't b-_. My thoughts were interrupted by a slightly sinister, smooth voice that erupted from the throat of the man standing in front of me.

"Well, hello, Little Brother."

 **Hinata's POV:**

I walked into Neji's house, where my father always stayed when he came for one of his "visits". "Well," Neji said, "if he didn't know about Naruto before, he's certainly gonna know now." I was confused, "Why do you say that?" He looked me up and down before saying, "Well, you're wearing his jacket." I looked down and mouthed "oh shit". Neji chuckled at me with slightly pursed lips.

 _How could I not realize that I took his jacket? It's ORANGE for christ's sake._ Frustrated with myself, I took the jacket off and gave it to Neji, who hung it up in the very back of the closet. I walked by Neji and went to find my father who was sitting in the dining room. "Hello, father." I greeted him. His cold eyes glanced at me, waiting for me to come closer. I walked over to him and kissed him on the top of the head. He smiled lightly, "Hey, Hinata… how are you?" I turned and sat next to him.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yes, considering you've shown up unannounced."

"So, you're not happy to see me?"

"You tend to impose on my life, Dad. Don't be surprised."

"Impose? Now my visits are an imposition?"

I was growing angry with every word he said. He was never there. He forced Neji and I to fend for ourselves while he took Hanabi and travelled to wherever the fuck he travelled to.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you only ever visit when you need something. So what do you need now?"

"I need you to take Hanabi for a while. Have her live with one of you. Preferably you, Hinata, because you're her sister."

"Okay, that's not a problem. You could've called to say that."

"..."

My father sat there, obviously feeling attacked. But he knew Neji would always care about him. After all, he did take Neji in after his dad died. So I can understand their relationship. What I could never understand is the need to waltz back into my life after leaving me to the wolves for so long.

"Alright. Well, if that's all, I'll be leaving."

"Come back for Hanabi next week, I'll be leaving then."

 _Perfect_. "Or you could just leave her here with us and leave tomorrow."

"Hinata, I don't know what I did to you. But you need to get over it."

I was at my boiling point with my father. After all these years, he had no right to come in and fuck with my life.

"You don't know what you did?"

"No, I honestly don't."

His eyes were still ice cold. He stared at me with no emotion, even though his words were pleading for my forgiveness. "Neji, go get my jacket for me please." Neji went from looking very uncomfortable to very grateful that I gave him an out, but confused since I didn't want my dad to know about Naruto and I. _What do I have to be ashamed of?_ I'd decided the answer to that question was "nothing". Neji came back with my jacket and left the room immediately.

"That's your jacket?" My father questioned.

"Yes."

"Oh," he said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"What of it?"

"That looks like the trademark jacket of that pitiful Uzumaki boy."

"Well, I would hope it does considering it is."

My father's eyes grew wide and stood up as I put it on.

"What do you mean, 'it is'?"

"I mean, Naruto is my boyfriend. I also mean that he's not 'pitiful'."

"Uzumaki's parents were nothing but show-offs."

"Okay, with all due respect, fuck off."

I rushed out the room, only to have my father grab my wrist firmly.

"Don't talk to me like that, Hinata. I can only let you go but so far." I tried to get him to let go, but he only gripped tighter, it started hurting. Neji saw this and came into the room. "Okay, let go." I pulled away from him as he let go of my wrist. His fingers left marks around my skin. I pulled the jacket sleeve down, covering the marks.

"Leave me my sister and get the hell out of here. That's all you've ever been good for. I'm sure not much has changed."

My father was a creature of habit. He left and came back and left and came back. He stayed for a while, but he always left. One day, he left and just didn't come back. This was the first encounter I'd had with my father for 6 years. Only, unlike Neji, I never bothered to call or write or keep in any kind of contact. There was no reason to. Why would I let him back in just so he could leave again?

I walked out of Neji's house and texted him:

Let me know when he's sleeping. I wanna see Hanabi.

He responded within 5 minutes:

Got it. I get how you feel about him, but wasn't that a little excessive?

My immediate response was:

I spent my whole life shying away because of him. He doesn't get a say anymore.

The last text of the conversation was:

Fair enough.

With that, I was out of the door. Wearing my goofy boyfriend's bright orange jacket, I walked back over to his house without another word or thought of my father.

 **Temari's POV:**

It had been a few hours since Shikamaru gave me his promise ring. I was proudly wearing it, but because it looked way too much like an engagement ring and we didn't want anybody to get the wrong idea, so I'd been wearing it on my right hand. We were sitting in Shikamaru's backyard when I got a call from Gaara, my younger brother. Shikamaru looked at me with curious eyes as I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Temari." Gaara's voice was deep and kinda intimidating for people that weren't me.

"What's up, Gaara?"

"What did your boyfriend say?"

"Huh?"

"Does he wanna meet us?"

"Oh, uh, yeah he does actually."

"Alright, well bring him over tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yep."

"Hold on, Gaara. You're being pushy again."

He sighed. I covered the microphone on my cell phone and turned to Shikamaru, who had one eye open. "Shikamaru," I said. His thin eyebrow arched, "What?" I leaned in closer to him, "Do you wanna meet my brothers tonight?" His eyes shot open. He sat up and said, "Uh, do I even have much of a choice?" I shook my head. "Alright," he sighed, "I'll do it." He smirked and laid back down. I continued my phone call.

"Yeah, I'll bring him. Just don't be too pushy. It's not difficult to _not_ be a dick."

"Whatever. See you later, Temari."

"Yup, tell Kankuro I said hi."

"Hn."

I hung up the phone and turned back to Shikamaru, "Alright, get up. I have to prep you for this."

"Ah," he groaned as he sat up, "troublesome."

 **Sasuke's POV:**

"What brings you to my doorstep, Itachi?" I asked, sighing. In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have opened the door. I knew it was him to begin with.

"Well, Little Brother, I haven't come back home in a few years. I decided it was about time to take a visit."

"Itachi, you left after mom and dad died and I haven't seen you since."

"True, what about it?"

"Why would I be so inviting of you right now?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd forgive me Little Brother."

"Why the fuck do you need my forgiveness?"

He passed me and came into the house, sitting on the couch in the living room.

"I need a place to stay."

"Why don't you go home and stay there?"

"You tell me that, yet here I am and you're very reluctant to tell me to let me stay."

He obviously lost his place, but I couldn't blame him. He was never good with finances. Which is why my parents only left him 25% of their things to him. I got everything else. Which, in hindsight, is probably why he came to me.

"Listen, Itachi, I'm in no place to let you stay here at the moment."

"Come on, Little Brother, I really wouldn't be coming to you unless I needed it."

His eyes, for the first time, were soft and pleading. I loved my brother, I really did. I would always have a soft spot for him, even though he left me alone for the past couple years.

"Can I stay here just til I get back on my feet?"

"Itachi, this is pretty ironic."

"How so?"

"When our parents died, you left. Which, ultimately, is what got me emancipated. It's the only reason I have everything I've got today. I wouldn't have had the house, the money, the car. _You_ enabled me to have everything so you didn't have anything."

"Which is pretty selfless, might I add."

"No," I said, seriously, "Don't get it twisted. 'Selfless' would've been staying and helping me. Instead you left, leaving me to mourn by myself in some riches that I didn't really care about."

"..."

"Itachi, I love you. But what you did was anything but selfless."

"I didn't know that's how you felt, Sasuke."

"That's how I've felt for the past few years. Maybe if you'd taken the time to come back and visit me, you would've known that."

"..."

"..."

"Sasuke, I'm sorry."

"Whatever, I don't need your apologies anymore."

"..."

"Itachi, I'm really not in any place to be letting you live here."

"Sasuke, I ju-"

He got up and picked up a pair of Sakura's sneakers from the corner of the room. It didn't help that they were both small and pink.

"Well, what do we have here?"

"Listen, Itachi, I gotta tell you something."

"You've got a girl living with you? That happened pretty fast." He put the shoes back down.

He sat back down on the couch and faced me.

"Sasuke," he sighed, "I think it's time for you to fill me in."

"Yeah, I think that's kind of overdue."

I sat down next to my brother on the couch and looked into his softening eyes. "I fucked up." I moved closer to him and put my head down, staring at the floor.

"What happened?"

"I'm living with my girlfriend, as you can see."

He chuckled, "Okay? And why is that such a bad thing?"

"Because, she's pregnant. With my twins."

Itachi's eyes grew wide. He put his arm around me and squeezed, "It's gonna be alright, Little Brother. I'm here, it's alright." I hugged my brother. I loved him, he was a dick at times but, I really did love him. He was always my protector. He just left at a very inconvenient time for the both of us. He looked at me in shock, "Geez, Sasuke. Twins? You must've really been going at it." I looked up and laughed. His jokes were always in bad taste, but they made me laugh anyway. "What exactly happened to you?"

"Well, actually, that's an interesting story." He pulled away from our embrace.

"Mhmmm," I said, sarcastically.

"No, really. I lost my job. Then I _sort of_ got evicted. However, I do still have enough money to live. I just wanted to come home. I've always had better luck here."

"Okay. Like how much."

"Somewhere between 994,000 and 1.5 mil."

"Okay, that's more than enough to live."

"Yeah. I actually do have someone for you to meet though."

"Who would that be?"

I was quite annoyed with my brother at this point. He came unannounced, then brought somebody to try and come live with him and my family in my house? Itachi had audacity. I couldn't stand it. I could barely stand him in his current state. He's lucky that I had just been through that really sappy, touching brotherly love moment with him.

Itachi walked outside, I followed (reluctantly). I saw his red and black ferrari with tinted windows in my driveway. I closed my eyes and sighed, "If he pulls some bitch out of his trunk, I swear to god I'm not hiding the body." I opened my eyes to see Itachi closing his car door behind a little boy. He couldn't have been older than 3 years old. I glared at my brother, _I knew there was a fucking catch_.

"Itachi, wh-"

He cut me off, "Uncle Sasuke, meet Hideki."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will be up soon.**


	16. Chapter 16: Big Things Are Happening

**I hope you guys liked the last chapter, I worked pretty hard on it! Remember to keep reviewing, I'm glad you guys like the story so much! I wanna hear more about what you like about it - I aim to please.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 16: Big Things Are Happening**

 **Sakura's POV:**

I laid in the bed I shared with Sasuke. It was really comfortable since Sasuke bought me a memory foam mattress to help my back. He truly was a sweetheart and I really did love him. I was a little nervous about the way that Sasuke ushered me into our bedroom, but I trusted him. It didn't really matter too much, it didn't seem like something to worry about. I heard Sasuke talking to someone, but I couldn't really make out who it was from the room. Their voice wasn't familiar to me.

"Uncle?!" I heard Sasuke yell. At that point, I figured it was time for me to emerge. I used whatever energy I had left to get up quickly and walk to the door. I put on a sweatshirt Ino gave me during the girls' day. I opened the door and walked out in my sweatshirt, pants and socks. When I got into the living room, I saw Sasuke standing in the front of the living room with wide eyes next to a young boy and an older man that sort of looked like both of the other boys in the room.

"Um, somebody fill me in."

"Well," said the older man, "this must be the girlfriend."

"Yeah," Sasuke chimed in, "that's Sakura."

"Geez," the older man smiled, "she is definitely very, _very_ pregnant."

"Hey!" Sasuke shut him up.

My face burned a bright shade of red. The young boy turned to look at me. I rested my hands on the top of my stomach and shot Sasuke a very pink look of confusion. He walked over, grabbed my hand, and pulled me into the kitchen.

When we got to the kitchen, I leaned against the counter. Sasuke stood in front of me. "Okay, let me explain." I crossed my arms and nodded. "Yeah, you owe me that at least." I laughed softly.

"Well," Sasuke started, whispering, "the grown man in there is my older brother, Itachi."

"Mhm."

"And the little boy in there is, apparently, my nephew, Hideki. I didn't find out about him until just now."

"Okay, now explain the part about the two of them randomly being in our living room."

"Itachi and his kid need a place to stay."

"So they came to you?"

"Yep."

"Alright. Tell them to bring their stuff in and I'll get to ordering some food or something."

"Wait a second," Sasuke seemed shocked that I had the reaction that I did, "are you seriously okay with this?"

"Am I not supposed to be?"

"Ugh. This is why I love you."

Sasuke leaned in and kissed me softly. I kissed him back and when our lips parted, he turned around to face the living room.

I'd never met Itachi, Sasuke never spoke about him much. In the time that I'd spent with Sasuke, he'd only ever spoken to Itachi once over the phone. I wasn't going to deny the love of my life the opportunity to reconnect with his brother, because honestly Sasuke had a few skeletons in his closet. He never spoke about his parents. Not even I knew how they died. All I knew was that they died almost three or four years prior to Itachi showing up at our doorstep, Itachi hadn't seen Sasuke since he left maybe a year or so after that. He never really spoke about the Uchiha family tree too much. But I never pried.

"Itachi," Sasuke sighed, calling him from the kitchen, "let's go, I'll help you get your stuff." I smiled at him as he turned around to look at me. "You know," I said to him, "you're a much better person than people give you credit for." He smirked, "Thank you, my love. I actually really needed that today." He moved in close to me and kissed me once quickly and hurried to go help his brother get his things into the house. They left Hideki behind, sitting alone in the living room.

I walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to Hideki. "So," I said, "how old are you, Hideki?" He looked up at me and smiled. He had curly, jet black hair and blue eyes. Above his eyes were bushy, black eyebrows. Below them were puffy, chipmunk-like cheeks. He had a button nose and a slim yet wide mouth. There was a birthmark on the left of his cleft chin. His round face was atop a small, slightly chubby body. He had short arms and long legs.

"I'm this many." He said, holding up 2 fingers. "Oh," I said, "you're a big boy." He nodded his head and turned his whole body to face me.

"Well," I said, turning mine in return, "I'm Aunt Sakura."

"That's a pretty name."

"Why, thank you!" I said, in an exaggerated tone, "I love getting compliments from such handsome boys like you."

He laughed and said, "I like you, Aunt Sakura." I smiled back, "I like you too, Hideki." He leaned in and wrapped his arms around my stomach as far as he could. When he let go, he asked, "Do you really think I'm handsome?" I chuckled, "Yeah. Between you and I, you're a lot more handsome than your Uncle Sasuke." He sat up tall and laughed as Sasuke and Itachi came into the room.

"Hey," Sasuke said, "not cool."

"Ooh," Itachi followed, "don't get on his shit list, kid. The man holds a grudge."

Sasuke glared at Itachi, "Not cool." He smiled and chuckled as they dropped some bags on the floor and turned to go back outside.

Sasuke walked over to me and Hideki on the couch while Itachi went back outside. He kissed me on the forehead and said, "Hey, baby." I smiled. He crouched down and rubbed my stomach and said, "And other babies." Hideki was watching him, almost like he was memorizing Sasuke's mannerisms.

"Hey, Little Man," Sasuke said to Hideki, "high five." He put his hand up and Hideki slapped his hand into it.

"Hey, Uncle Sasuke." He smiled widely.

"I'm gonna go help your Dad and I'll be right back. You gotta tell me all about yourself when I come back okay?"

"Deal."

Sasuke started walking away and once he got to the door, Hideki yelled, "I accept tips, y'know!" I couldn't help but laugh. Sasuke turned around, laughing to himself, "You really are my brother's son." And with that, he walked out the door.

 **Naruto's POV:**

I heard the door slam and Hinata threw my jacket at me as she passed me and went into my room. Confused as all hell, I followed her.

"Okay, sooo, who pissed in your Cheerios?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I know I have like the worst attitude right now."

"Yeah, I see that."

"Okay, well, my dad is a dick so there's that."

I laughed. She never really spoke about her dad. As far as I knew, he left with her younger sister when she was young. He travelled for work so he was always coming and going, leaving Neji and Hinata alone. Then after a while, Neji's dad died and Hinata's came back and stayed for a while. But when he left, he hadn't come back til now. And he took Hinata's little sister with him.

"Listen, Hina, don't get so worked up over him."

"Yeah, but he said something about you I didn't really like."

"Okay, and? He's an old man, let him talk his shit. Plus, he doesn't know about us anyway so that doesn't matter."

"Actually, uh, he does."

"How, did Neji tell him?" I was a little frustrated that Neji would do something like that.

"Actually, no. I did. I showed up there in your jacket and ended up yelling at him and stuff."

I sat next to Hinata and put my head down. "Listen, Hina," I started, "you've gotta go apologize." Her eyes widened, "No! Absolutely not. I hid behind things all my life because of him. I'm not apologizing."

"Okay, fair enough."

"Yeah, so leave me alone about it."

"Alright. Then I'm gonna do it for you."

"The fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm gonna apologize for you."

"The hell you are!"

It took me a minute to gather my thoughts. As my wonderful, beautiful, outstanding and amazing girlfriend started to yell and throw soft objects at my head, I not only realized how much I truly loved her. And I realized what I would be willing to do for her. And I realized what I had to do for her best interest, even if she didn't like it.

"Hinata, could you just hold on for a minute?!" She stopped in her tracks, I'd never yelled at her before.

"I wanna meet your dad."

 **Shikamaru's POV:**

I stood on the doorstep of Temari's brothers' place with Temari and waited for somebody to come and open the door. "No matter what happens here," Temari said, "I love you." I laughed, _Great, that totally gets rid of whatever problems I was having with this before… oi, this is troublesome._

Just then, a guy with purple facepaint around his eyes and going down in strips on his cheeks came and opened the door. He had Temari's skin tone and dark brown hair. "Hey, Temari!" He greeted his sister. "And you must be Shikamaru." He turned to me. I nodded my head. He let us in and told us to sit on the couch.

We sat on the plush, brown couch in the middle of the room. The moment we sat down, we both sank into the cushion we'd been sharing. "I'll be back I'm gonna go get Gaara from the backyard." I heard the back door close and Temari moved closer to me. "This is pretty normal so far, Temari." I smiled. But the smile was wiped away when Temari said, "Well, yeah. Because you haven't met Gaara yet."

"Although," she said, "the silence is quite nice."

"Agreed."

She leaned into my shoulder and looked up at me. "Thank you, Shikamaru."

"For what?"

"For doing this. I mean I know you probably aren't doing this for your health. So thanks."

"Anything for you, Tema."

I leaned over and kissed her slowly, gently. "You know," she said, "you probably shouldn't be doing that when Gaara walks in the roo-" I cut her off with another gentle kiss. "What was that? Oh, nothing? Okay." I kissed her again, and parted our lips when I heard the back door open again.

"I'm Gaara. I know who you are, and I have just one question for you."

I felt a drop of sweat run down my forehead, my body went cold. His voice was completely chilling and he sounded completely sinister. He had vibrant, off-red hair and dark bags around his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. He had a tattoo in the upper corner of his forehead that read a character for "love". Once I collected myself, I responded, "What's your question."

"What are your intentions with my sister?"

I grabbed Temari's right hand and lifted it so Gaara and Kankuro could both see the ring on her finger. "I intend to put an even bigger diamond than that on her left hand some day. I'll make the same promise to you that I made to her."

Seemingly impressed, Gaara nodded. "That was simple for you, and I like that. That plus the fact that Temari actually brought you to see us grants you my blessing. I actually have some work to go do, so I'll be going." I waved to Gaara as he left through the front door of the house. I turned to Temari as Kankuro walked into the kitchen, "See? That wasn't so hard." She smiled, blushing. I kissed her on the forehead.

 _This is gonna be easier than she made it seem._

 **Sasuke's POV:**

It had been a few hours since I'd become an uncle, and I absolutely loved it. _If this is what having kids is gonna be like, bring it on._ I thought to myself as I watched Sakura put Hideki to bed. "Jesus, I got lucky," I murmured to myself as Sakura got up and came to meet me in the doorway. "What was that?" she asked. I smiled, "Nothing. You know, you're gonna make an amazing mother." She shook her head and smiled. We said goodnight to Hideki and closed the door. "Yeah," Sakura started, "okay. Now it's time to deal with your brother." I nodded and walked with Sakura to the living room.

When we sat down in the living room, Itachi, Sakura, and I all sat in a triangle. Sakura sat on the couch with Itachi and I sat in front of the two of them. "So, why don't you start your story with Hideki. Not like birth, like conception. No details, just how the fuck did that happen?" I laughed.

"Well," Itachi started, "I'll be honest. I met this girl shortly after I left. Her name was Atsuko. She was great. We fell in love and ended up having Hideki. His full name is Hideki Sasuke Uchiha, actually." I looked up too see Itachi telling his story, smiling at the ground. _Hideki is named after me?_ I asked myself, really honored for that to be the case. "Itachi," I said, softly, "thank you."

He nodded and continued his story, "So, we had Hideki a couple years ago, he's about to turn 3. Anyway, I bought a house and we moved in as soon as possible. Once Hideki got to the point where he could walk, Atsuko got heavy into some crazy shit. Shit that I'd never thought she'd do, y'know? It's like one moment, you're raising a child with the love of your life. The next, she's a complete stranger… Anyway, we get into this huge fight. We made up, but then the problems just get bigger and bigger. I come home to my child crying, he hadn't eaten, and my girlfriend passed out on the floor with a needle stuck in her arm... Long story short, we break up and she says she wants nothing to do with me or Hideki. I fight for my house and my belongings, but the house was in her name and half my shit was her shit too. I kept the very basic things, like what was left of my finances, the car, et cetera. I was forced to tell my employer about it and, naturally, he fired me. So, I had nowhere to work and nowhere to live. And that's the cliff notes version of how Hideki and I got here today."

I never felt so bad for my brother. He's not been dealt a great hand, yet Uchihas never were. Financially, we'd always been set. Emotionally and mentally, Uchihas were never completely stable. We had no structure in those aspects of our lives, but Itachi's life had ended up a bit more cataclysmic than necessary, in my opinion. I looked over at Itachi, whom Sakura was comforting. "I'm sorry, Big Brother." I put my hand on his shoulder, "You're cool here, don't worry about it." Itachi smiled and hugged me. "Thanks, Little Brother."

When I woke up the next morning, I saw Sakura was still sleeping and I didn't wanna wake her. I got up and walked out of the room. I walked to the living room to see my nephew sitting on the couch, coloring.

"Good morning, Hideki. Where's your dad?"

"G'morning Uncle Sasuke. Daddy is sleeping."

"Oh, so you came out here by yourself?"

"Yes! I'm a big boy, Aunt Sakura knows. You can ask her about it."

I laughed, _This kid is a fucking trip._ "Oh, well, excuse me… You okay?" He had a melancholy look on his face.

"I heard you talking bout mommy in the nighttime."

"Oh, you did? I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. She wasn't nice. I'm glad Daddy's nice."

"I'm sorry she wasn't nice to you, Hideki."

"It's okay. Daddy's nice. I'm glad Daddy's nice."

Just then, Itachi walked into the room. "Good morning, young pupils." Hideki looked up from his coloring and ran over to Itachi. "Daddy!" Itachi, half asleep, picked up Hideki and threw him on his shoulders.

- _Flashback_ -

 _My father walked into the living room, half asleep. My mother was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. Itachi and I were sitting in the living room, playing with our action figures and other toys. My dad's tall figure stood in the doorway of the living room. "Good morning, young pupils." He said. He did this every morning._

 _I ran to my father with open arms. "Daddy!" I yelled. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulders, walking me over to the couch and sitting down with me still on his shoulders. "Dad," Itachi said, "Check this out!" I looked over and said, "Oh, yeah. This is really cool! He learned it in that book I picked out for him for his birthday!" As Itachi did some magic trick, I rested my chin on the top of my father's head, my hands underneath. This was a morning ritual for the Uchiha family._

- _End of Flashback_ -

 _Guess we all turn into our parents someday_ , I thought to myself, smirking at Itachi and Hideki. Itachi walked to the couch and sat down, Hideki still sitting on his shoulders. "I'll be back," I said as I walked away from the living room. "Hn." Itachi said in response. I walked to my bedroom only to see Sakura awake, laying in the bed.

I closed the door behind me and laid next to her. "Good morning, my love." She said to me, turning to face me. I leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "What's up?"

"I was actually just thinking about how you were really cute with Hideki yesterday."

"Was I really that cute?"

"You were more than cute."

"Oh, really?" I smirked and leaned in to kiss her. My lips lingered on hers for a while, making a slight sound when they parted.

"Yes, really."

"I've been thinking about you being a mom lately too. I think you'd be a hot mom."

"Seriously."

"Oh, yes. 10/10 would bang again." She started with her cackling laugh, even though none of my jokes were ever that funny.

I sat up and leaned over, kissing her softly. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer. Our bodies were touching and I was holding myself up on the bed so I wouldn't crush her. A few minutes of this and I was rock hard. I wasn't going to do anything though, I didn't feel right doing anything with my nephew in the next room. And my _brother_. Sakura started trying to fiddle with my pants, but I stopped her. Our lips parted and I laid on my back next to her.

"What now?" She asked, pretty annoyed.

"I'm not doing that right now, baby, I'm sorry."

"Why not?" I could tell she felt played.

"My nephew is in the next room, it wouldn't feel right to do it right now."

"Whatever."

She turned over and faced the wall opposite me, "Seriously, Sakura?"

"I'm going back to sleep, I'm tired."

I fucked up and I knew it. What was I supposed to do, fuck her right then? Probably. Because now my dick ended up throbbing, and my wife ended up mad at me. I got up and waddled over to my wife. My bulge was in front of her face until I crouched down so my face was level with hers. "Come on, Sakura." I looked at her with a pleading face, "Don't be mad at me… please?" She rolled her eyes at me and smiled. "I can't stay mad at you for long, Sasuke… but with that bulge, you can't blame me." I rolled my eyes and waited for my boner to subside. It took a little while, but it happened.

I stood up alongside the bed, throbbing bulge gone, and walked around to my side again. "You getting up?" I asked Sakura, whose only response was, "Not sure." My brows furrowed and in turn, Sakura sat up, looking pretty winded. "Don't do this to me again," she said, "I'd appreciate not having to do all this again." I laughed at her, though I didn't really know how I felt about that statement.

My thoughts were interrupted by a faint knock on the door. "Come in!" I called from across the room as I walked to go help Sakura out of the bed. In walked a tiny human by the name of Hideki, waddling over to where Sakura and I were. We stopped in our tracks. "What's up Hideki?" Sakura beat me to it. "Oh, I just wanted to say g'morning to Aunt Sakura." I stuck my lower lip out, "Oh, alright." Hideki patted me on the shoulder and said, "Your time will come." One of my eyebrows arched, _Okay then, wise ass._ I smirked at my nephew.

When I saw Hideki talking to Sakura, I was overcome with happiness. It made me genuinely happy that she was building a pretty good relationship with him. I knew she was gonna be a good mom, I knew she would be ready. Plus, it was kinda hot.

I got concerned when Sakura got really scared, wide eyes and stopped speaking mid-sentence. I snapped my fingers in front of her face, but got no response. "Sakura, are you okay?" I asked, nervously.

"Uhhh… maybe."

"The fuck is 'maybe'?" I asked, scared and mockingly.

"My water just broke."


	17. Chapter 17: Friends, Romans, Countrymen-

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

 **I hope that last chapter was good! Thank you for reviewing, please keep it up! I hope you guys like the story so far as well as how it's progressing. Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 17: Friends, Romans, Countrymen, Lend Me Your Ears!**

 **Naruto's POV:**

"There is no way in hell I'm letting you meet me father," Hinata said, annoyed with me. I stood up, blocking her escape through the door.

"Why not?"

"Because, h-"

"Because what, am I not worth it?" Low blow and I knew it, but I wasn't going down without a fight.

"No, Naruto, it's not that," her tone softened, "he's the one who's not worth it."

I smiled, because I knew she cared about me. I knew she was only acting out of her love for me, and I got it, she wanted to protect me. But I wasn't the only one who needed protecting. She needed it sometimes to. But how am I supposed to protect her from nearly everything if she wouldn't let me be exposed to the major things in her life? Whether she liked it or not, her father was a major part of her life.

"Hina," I said, "you don't have to worry about me."

"The hell I don't!" She scowled.

I laughed, "You're amazing, y'know that?"

"What's wrong with you?" She couldn't help but start laughing at me.

"Nothing's wrong with me, Hina."

I moved closer to her and kissed her, steadily walking her to the bed, lips never parting. I picked her up and put her on the bed. I was kissing her more vigorously than before. When our lips finally parted, she sat there staring at me as I pulled my shirt off. I balled up my shirt in my hand when I saw her staring.

"What?" I asked, sounding more winded than I actually was.

"Nothing."

"Nah, I don't buy it. What's on your mind?"

She stayed sitting on the bed, finding the words to respond. I sat next to her and gripped the shirt in my hand. She smiled and said, "You're pretty good at that." She bit her lip, staring at mine. "Oh, really?" I asked, "Well, right backatcha." I giggled. I kissed her on the head and stood up. "God, I love you," I mumbled. I stopped in my tracks and saw Hinata's brows furrowing and her eyes widening. _Well, shit._

 **Sakura's POV:**

Sasuke rushed me out of the room and into the car. Itachi, who Hideki was running towards, said, "What happened?" I pointed at my stomach, he responded, "Oh, shit! I'll get my shit ready and I'll meet you guys at the hospital." I waved him off, not really caring too much. The indescribable pain that had started to kick in made me disregard everything around me.

When we got into the car, the pain intensified. "Just, like, grab something." Sasuke was trying, but it made me want to drop kick him. He looked at me with sad, sorry eyes. He stretched his arm out to me, offering his hand. Without hesitation, I took his hand and gripped it tightly. Sasuke grunted. I tried to loosen my grip but, as time went by, I couldn't help but squeeze harder and harder.

We got to the hospital and I let go of Sasuke's hand so I could get out of the car. Rushing to help me out of the car, I heard him let out a loud sigh of relief. Through my rough breathing, I laughed at him. I didn't mean to hurt him, but it was pretty funny that I did.

I got into the hospital and was immediately surrounded by doctors. Sasuke was there but soon after seeing everyone around me, everything became a blur.

 **Temari's POV:**

I woke up on Shikamaru's couch to Shikamaru on the phone. "Woah. We'll be there soon." When he noticed I was awake, he pulled me off the couch. "What's happening?" I asked as Shikamaru dragged me outside to his car.

"Sakura's having the babies."

I smiled and sped up my short commute to his car. I was excited to be an aunt. Everybody had already been completely accepting of the situation. Naturally, I wanted to be "cool Aunt Temari". Shikamaru wasn't looking forward to being "Uncle Shikamaru". He hated the idea of the title, said it made him feel way older than necessary. Which, in theory, made all kinds of sense.

"Come on, Shika, step on it. This is not the time to drive like the elderly!"

He glared at me and sped up, pushing his foot on the gas some more. With that, we were on our way to the hospital (at Sasuke's request).

 **Hinata's POV:**

The morning after Naruto told me he loved me, I was awakened by my phone ringing. Naruto just turned and walked out of the room and I stayed sitting on the bed, speechless. I put on headphones and tried to fall asleep. I could only assume, knowing him, that Naruto went to the living room and watched TV to try and forget what he felt was a mistake.

I picked up the phone to see it was Sasuke. _That's odd_ , I thought as I picked up the phone. Sasuke never called me, so it must've been important.

"Hello?"

"Finally, my God, I've been trying to reach Naruto forever."

"Oh, I'm in his house, what's up?"

"Amazing. Yeah, uh, yeah. I, uh," he sighed, collecting his thoughts, "just come to the hospital. Sakura's giving birth."

Hearing that, I sprung up from my place. In an instant, I had shoes on and I was in the living room trying to wake Naruto up.

"He's been sleeping through my calls? Tell that dumbass to get up!"

"Got it. We'll be there soon Sasuke."

He hung up the phone. At the sound of Sasuke's name, Naruto jumped.

"What, is Sasuke okay?!"

"He's fine, no thanks to you."

"Oh, then why did he call you?"

"Because you were sleeping. Anyway, put on that shirt. We're going to the hospital." I pointed at the shirt he had crumpled up the night before.

"Let's go."

He put the shirt and some shoes on as we walked out the door.

 **Neji's POV:**

"It's happening? K, I'll be there soon. Don't worry about Tenten, I'll get the message to her."

I hung up the phone. It was safe to assume that Naruto and Hinata already knew, so I didn't have to worry about that. As I walked out of my house, I called for my uncle to hold down the fort while I was gone. I said goodbye to Hanabi, who was watching TV in the living room when I left.

As I got into my car I called Tenten, who picked up almost immediately.

"Get dressed, I'm coming to pick you up in 10 minutes. We're going to the hospital, Sakura went into labor."

"What?!"

"Yeah, so be ready in 10 minutes."

"Will do."

I could hear the smile in her voice as I hung up the phone and began to drive over to Tenten's place to bring her to the hospital.

 **Ino's POV:**

I grabbed my phone off of the table next to the bed I was laying in as it buzzed. I picked up the phone to hear Sasuke tell me to come to the hospital, only for him to hang up before I had enough time to react.

"Who was that?" A shirtless Sai asked sleepily as he sat up next to me. I smiled, throwing myself back on the bed. "Sasuke, we've gotta go to the hospital." His brows furrowed as I sat up and kissed him on the cheek. I walked out of the room in my bra and panties, going to get my clothes from the day before.

"Hurry up! I wanna be there before noon, Sai!" I called from the hallway. I walked away from the room with a smirk on my face.

 **Sasuke's POV:**

After I finished telling everyone to get to the hospital, I went back into the room where the doctors had put Sakura. When I walked in, I saw her and she looked quite distant. Like the pain was too much for her, so she had found some way to mentally detach herself from the world.

I loved her, more than life itself. This made me happy. Really, really happy. The thing is, it made me sad. I loved her so much, but I felt so guilty for compelling her to this pain. I'd been riddled with guilt ever since I found out she was pregnant. But, I was glad because she had become my entire life. I'd loved her with everything that I had in me. And I knew, for a fact, that making her happy for the rest of her life would be one of my top priorities.

A few hours into the pain and yelling and the contractions, Sakura still wasn't ready to push. She told me she hated me a few times, but I didn't take it personally. I knew she'd love me pretty soon after she said all that shit.

The pain was eased by the epidural that Sakura had practically begged for. I left the room to go get some water, because (a) Sakura had begged me to leave, and (b) her comments were getting more vicious with every contraction.

I got out of the room and into the waiting area to see everyone that I had called, plus one, sitting in the waiting room. Sai being the 'plus one'. Everyone came to me and said hello to me before I even got into the room. The first person to get to me, however, was my brother, Itachi, and my nephew, Hideki. They were followed by Naruto. Itachi put Hideki on his shoulders so the three of them weren't taking up so much space. "Itachi," Naruto said, "Long time no see." Itachi nodded, "Likewise. This is Hideki, my gremlin." Naruto's eyebrows raised. He took Hideki back to the waiting room.

"You haven't seen Naruto since a year before you left, haven't you?" I asked my brother.

"That is correct. Hideki seems to really take a liking to him, though."

"Most people do." I smirked.

"So, you ready to enter fatherhood?"

"Ah, I'm still trying to figure out if all of this is real or not."

His face scrunched up, "How so?"

We started walking toward everyone in the waiting room. "Not sure, really, just kind of surreal to me. All of it is."

When we got settled in the waiting area, I explained to everyone who Itachi and Hideki were, as well as what was going on with Sakura. Naruto got me a bottle of water. When I reached for it, he saw my left hand. It was all red and beat up, bleeding a little. It didn't really hurt though.

"Thanks, Dobe." I said as Naruto stared at my hand.

"What the fuck happened to you?"

"Oh, this?" I asked, raising my hand slightly.

He nodded.

"Yeah, that's Sakura's doing. Don't worry about it, I've been her punching bag all day."

Naruto made a face which I couldn't tell whether it was out of disgust or fear. Maybe it was a mixture of both.

It wasn't long before Sakura was calling my name. "Duty calls," I said before finishing the bottle and waving Itachi over to walk me to the room. He walked over with me, out of earshot from everybody else.

"Itachi," I started, "I just wanna let you know tha-"

"Oh, no. Don't tell me there's a third one."

I laughed, "Oh, God no."

He laughed, I pulled the box that held the engagement ring out of my pocket.

"I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

His eyes softened, "So you do have a softer, less blunt side to you."

"I guess so."

"Well, Little Brother," he smiled at me, "Good luck. Go and make me an uncle!"

I smirked, took a deep breath, and walked into the room where my wife was lying. "Alright," I started, "What's up?" I walked further in only to see my girlfriend surrounded by doctors who were telling me to come closer.

"You're the father?"

"Yeah, I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

The doctors pulled scrubs over me and I put on gloves. I moved closer only for the doctors to tell me, "Alright, she has to start pushing." I knew the position I had to assume. I stood at the top of the bed and offered out my left hand.

"PUSH!"

 **Itachi's POV:**

I sat with Hideki and caught up with Naruto in an attempt to drown out Sakura's screams. We were far away, but jeez that girl had a set of pipes on her. "So," Naruto started, "Wanna fill me in?"

"On?"

"(1) How you got here and (2) how you feel about being an uncle."

"Alright fine. (1) I left, had a kid, he had a druggie, negligent mother who wanted nothing to do with either one of us. I fought for my shit but only got my kid, my car, and the remainder of my inheritance money. (2) I'm siked."

"Sorry you had to go through that. Things should start getting better around here."

"Good."

"Yeah… just don't leave again like that. You'll kill Sasuke. And maybe even Hideki."

He got up and walked away, I looked at my son who was standing with a dark haired girl in a lavender sweater, who I believed was Naruto's girlfriend. I thought about what Naruto said, and he was right. I had no intentions of leaving again.

I had no intentions of hurting my brother or my son. They've both been through enough. I've come home to stay.


	18. Chapter 18: Propositions and Children

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

 **Hey! Hope you guys enjoyed the new POV from Itachi in the end of the last chapter. You'll meet the babies in this one! Remember to keep reviewing and favoriting, etc. It's appreciated. I hope you guys like this chapter, it's gonna be longer than the last one.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 18: Propositions and Children**

 **Sasuke's POV:**

Shortly after my hand went numb, I'd lost complete focus of what was going on. All I remembered was Sakura letting go when she heard a slight crack from my hand, and my own muffled screams. She'd been abusing the hand all day. By then, it was significantly red and swollen.

I regained focus when my son was born. His cries brought me back to the situation at hand. "First one's out. It's a boy." I took a deep breath and began to tear as they took my son to go clean him up and make sure he was alright. Sakura was huffing a puffing, taking deep breaths. She continued to push as hard as she could.

About 15 minutes later, my daughter was born and all cleaned up. I couldn't help but cry.

The doctors handed me my son and handed Sakura our daughter. After a little while, they left the room, leaving the four of us in the room alone. I was smiling ear to ear. "Hey, buddy," I whispered to him, "I'm gonna take really good care of you… just watch…" I trailed off. My son had close to no hair, and his coos were the most precious sounds I'd ever heard. His tiny, button nose was adorable. He had my skin tone and Sakura's green eyes. Whatever hair he did have on his head was all a light shade of pink.

I walked over to Sakura's bed and looked at her, our son still in my arms. She was holding our daughter, crying. I gave her a minute to gather herself before I started talking. When I sat there watching her, I thought of what I was going to say. Then, I realized the item in my pocket perfectly summarized what I wanted to say.

I sat down next to Sakura and I kissed her on the top of the head. "Wanna trade?" She asked me, winded and whispering. I nodded. We switched kids and admired them both.

A few minutes later, both kids were asleep in our arms. "We have yet to think of names," I said, slightly concerned. She leaned back on the bed and closed her eyes, still holding our son.

"I've been thinking of boy names, but not girl names." She said, using whatever was left of her energy to let out a soft laugh.

"I've been doing the opposite." I laughed.

"What about Akira?"

"Perfect," I paused, "What about Sarada?"

She smiled, "I love it."

With that, I waited out a long pause.

"Sakura," I started, trying to get her attention.

"Hn?"

 _Oh no, she must be twisted if she's using my lingo. Or maybe I'm just rubbing off on her._ I chuckled to myself.

"What, Sasuke?" She asked tenderly.

I put on a straight face and I tried to gather a serious, thoughtful tone.

"Marry me."

 **Hinata's POV:**

As I sat in the waiting room with my boyfriend, friends, and Sai, we waited patiently for a doctor to come out and give us an update on Sakura and tell us whether or not we can go into the room. I sat next to Naruto, my head leaning on his shoulder.

A tall, slim figure walked into the waiting room. I sat up, hoping it was Sakura's doctor coming to get us some news. But it wasn't. It was my father.

"What do you need?" I scowled, as he walked over to me.

"I've come to give you Hanabi - I'm leaving."

I saw Hanabi emerge from behind my father. Her hair was long, down to her waist. Her eyes were extremely light, almost lavender. She was wearing a long, light pink dress and flats. She was a lot more grown than the last time I'd seen her. She was beautiful. But she was silent.

"Alright," my father said, "I'll be going."

He walked over to Neji and hugged him, "I'll see you on my next visit." He walked away, not making eye contact with anyone else. About a minute after he left, Naruto got up and walked out of the waiting room. _Oh God… this won't be good._ I got up and followed him.

I looked out to see him talking to my father, who looked a lot more empathetic with Naruto than he ever did with me. For some reason, that made me smile.

When Naruto came back to the waiting area, he passed me and said, "It's your turn." I rolled my eyes and stood still. I had no intentions of going. But Naruto knew me too well, "Now" He said as he walked back to his seat.

I walked over to my father, "What do you want?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What now? By the way, using my boyfriend as a ploy to get me over here is pathetic."

"No, really. This was his idea. Not mine."

 _Dammit, Naruto_. "Okay, whatever. What do you want?"

What he said next actually got to me, it touched me.

"After I left and you were settled in your own place, I visited once a month. Neji never really knew. I sent money into your bank account every month, I knew you would never think anything of it. Anyway, Hinata - the point is, I cared. But I felt it may have been better for me not to beg for your forgiveness. Hanabi always asked for you and I never knew what to say so I always said you had plans or you weren't home. I've always loved you, but I didn't want to expose you to the emotional and mental risks of forgiving and loving me."

I didn't say anything for a while.

"Uzumaki is a good kid by the way."

With that, my father was gone. And I was left in the hospital hallway, speechless.

 **Shikamaru's POV:**

I sat in the waiting room across from Temari who was fiddling with the ring on her right hand. I smirked. The doctor came in and walked over to our group. Hinata still wasn't back from the hallway, but I figured I'd catch her on the way out or just let her know what the doctor said when she came back.

"Hello, everyone. You guys are all friends of Sasuke and Sakura, correct?" We all nodded or gave some sort of verbal affirmation. "Alright, so you've gotta let them kinda just chill for about half an hour to an hour. Otherwise, after that, you can all go in. Just try not to excite and don't expect too much from Sakura. She's exhausted and Sasuke actually needs to go in a different room for an x ray in a little while."

I laughed, turned to Temari and mouthed, "He broke his hand." Temari snorted once, then contained her laughter. When the doctor left, I started laughing uncontrollably. I didn't know if it was the nerves loosening or the speculations I had about Sasuke breaking his hand. Either way, it just felt great to laugh.

"Alright," I said to no one in particular, "I guess all there is to do now is wait."

And that's exactly what we all did.

 **Sasuke's POV:**

I waited for Sakura's response, but she just laid in bed with a smile on her face. Ultimately, that was a good sign, I just didn't want her to _not_ give an answer. After a few _very_ long seconds, Sakura responded.

"Of course I'll marry you, Uchiha." I took the engagement ring out of my pocket. I placed the box in her hand. She opened her eyes and said, "Wow. These diamonds might actually be brighter than my future." I laughed and shook my head.

"You know, that was in very bad taste."

"Yeah, yeah. I know… But really, it's beautiful. You know you didn't have to do that, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I would've married you without a ring."

"And I wouldn't've let myself live if you did."

I grabbed Sarada from Sakura and took the ring out of the box. As I was admiring my children, Sakura paused. "For what?" she asked, curiously. I was confused. "What are you talking about?" I looked up to see her staring at the ring closely. She looked up at me, "Thank you for what?"

"Ah," I said, sitting down next to her. "I was hoping you'd ask this during a more 'romantic' moment."

She giggled. "Why?"

"Because I know for a fact that my answer would totally get me laid." I smiled, letting out a short exhale.

"Honestly, I think this morning might've been your last chance for a _while_."

"I was assuming that, actually."

"Good. Anyway, continue. Thank you for what?"

She struggled to keep her eyes open and on me, she yawned. I knew I needed to make it quick.

"Sakura, I just wanted to thank you for loving me and for being there for me. Because I feel like I condemned you to this unfortunate circumstance. And thank you for agreeing to marry me. Thank you for fueling my life and for caring and most of all, for giving me the things I love and care for most in the world. Just, thank you."

She smiled at me and I leaned in to kiss the crown of her head. When my lips rose off her head, I heard the door opening. I turned around to see my favorite people in the doorway. In came Itachi, Hideki, Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, Hinata, Ino, Neji, Tenten and even Sai trailed in after them.

"So. How's your hand doing?" Shikamaru said to me.

"Shut the fuck up, asshole. I held her hand and she probably broke it."

"Yeah, it's hilarious."

I rolled my eyes and glared at him. Everybody surrounded me. The "ooh's" and "ahh's" were quite deafening. "I know I make cute kids, but jeez." Sakura cleared her throat. I corrected myself, " _We_ make cute kids, I mean." The girls laughed at me.

After everybody passed around the babies, I let Itachi hold them last, I had Sakura kiss them so she could drift off into some form of sleep.

I asked Itachi and Hideki to stay behind while the doctors pulled me from the room only to find out that my hand was fractured in 3 different places and my knuckles would be swollen for at least another two weeks. I wasn't in much pain, so I didn't really care. After all, I was taking home two beautiful babies and an amazing fiance. _Fiance. That sounds good in my head and even better out loud._

I went back to the room where Sakura was staying. She wasn't allowed to take the babies home until the next morning. I planned on breaking night and watching my family sleep, but I knew I wouldn't be able to help myself if I fell asleep.

Itachi and Hideki were still in the room when I got there. "Hey, guys," I said, noticing that Sakura was asleep. Hideki ran over to me and said, "Uncle Sasuke! What happened to your hand?"

"Your aunt Sakura happened."

"She hurt you?!" He whisper screamed.

"Not on purpose, it was an accident." I laughed, he sure was a cute kid.

"Oh, ok. I woulda had a talk with her." I laughed, his toddler lisp was quite entertaining.

Itachi laughed at our interaction. "Little Brother, just know I'm here to help you if you need it." I nodded.

"Honestly, Itachi, I'm thinking of dropping out." His eyes grew wide.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can't let her do it. Because if I don't, she will. She's got this dream of becoming a doctor and I wanna let her have that. I've got Mom & Dad's company next year. I'm set, I'll be alright."

"No, Sasuke. As your brother, I can't let you do that."

"Itachi, please don't try to stop me. I literally have a career waiting for me. I'm lucky like that. She hasn't been. And honestly, I can afford to enable her to follow her dreams."

Hideki was falling asleep next to Sakura on the hospital bed.

"I'm gonna get my kid home," Itachi said, picking up Hideki, "but this conversation isn't over."

They left the room, I sat in a chair next to Sakura's bed. I watched her from where I sat. She glowed. It was like literal perfection in the flesh. Throughout the past 9 months, I'd been forced to grow up. To grow up so quickly. But I learned. I learned to love, I learned to budget, I learned the meaning of love and the power it really wielded. I learned what sacrifice was.

So, in the best interest of those I loved the most, there was a single question. To do or not to do?

My decision was made, I just had to make it vocal. Nobody could tell or convince me that my decision is the wrong one. Because my family, in that moment, was the _only_ thing that I cared about.


	19. Chapter 19: Epilogue Part 1 - SasuSaku

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

 **Hey! The next chapter will be the last one, guys. I'll be starting a new fanfic really soon though! Keep reviewing, recommending, etc. I hope you guys enjoy the last two chapters!**

 **Enjoy :)**

 _[A/N: Please note, 3 years have passed since the last chapter ended]_

 **Chapter 19: Epilogue Part 1 - SasuSaku**

 **Sasuke's POV:**

"Hello?" I sat in my new home office, using my laptop to do most of my work. Occasionally, the phone would ring - moments like this were the only moments I got any silence. Simply because the twins knew not to make too much noise when I was on the phone.

Itachi was on the other side of the phone, "Hey, Little Brother!" When I turned 18, I took charge of my parents' old company with him. Initially, Itachi was supposed to have complete control until I turned 18. When he left, he let our cousin Aki run the company. This was dissolved when he came back. When I came into charge, we became equal partners. This happened shortly after I gave him my old house.

I rolled my eyes, "Itachi, not to be pushy but, shouldn't you be on your way to a meeting?"

"Yeah, I am. I need you to watch Hideki though."

I sighed, "Alright. Bring him to my place, he can come play with the twins or something."

"Ah, twins. How are my niece and nephew?"

"Assuming you're already outside my home, why don't you come in and find out?"

"Oh, Little Brother, you know me so well."

He hung up the phone.

I looked out the door directly in front of my desk. Akira and Sarada were sitting in their room playing with some random toys. I got up from my chair, rubbed my hands down my suit and tie, and walked into their doorway. "Fruit of my loins," I started, sighing, "go downstairs, your Uncle Itachi is down there." My kids nodded and ran downstairs as fast as their tiny little legs would allow. I followed them to the front door as it opened; I sighed. "Remind me, Itachi, why did we give you a key again?" He stuffed the key in his pocket, Hideki walking in front of him. "I wonder that at times, myself." I chuckled. "Alright, whatever. Go. Meeting." He nodded as I ushered him back toward the door. "Whatever. Bye Sarada, see ya later Akira." With that he walked out the door.

Hideki went upstairs to play with Sarada and Akira; I went back to my office and picked up my cell phone when it started buzzing non-stop in my pocket. I picked up the phone call. "Hello, Mrs. Uchiha." I said, warmly. "Hello, Mr. Uchiha." She said, slightly mocking me. Sakura's warm voice still gave me chills every time it was directed towards me. "What's up, why'd you call?"

"I'm leaving the hellhole now."

"Oh, awesome. And how was school today?"

"Eh. Same as usual. Still sucks without you though."

"Whatever, you come home to me."

"Speaking of which, you're watching Hideki right now, right?"

"The douchebag cleared it with you again, didn't he?"

"Yes. I'll assume that means you are?"

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"Great," she paused, sounding almost out of breath, "that means he owes us a favor."

"Date night?"

"I guess. I honestly just need some silence. So when he comes to pick up Hideki, we dump the other two on him."

"I love it when you do things like this."

"I know. I'm getting in the car, I'll talk to you later."

"K, babe. I love you."

"Love you too."

With that, the conversation was over. And I couldn't _wait_ to get my wife alone.

 **Naruto's POV:**

"Leaving already, Sakura?" I asked, seeing her get into her car. Hinata's hand intertwined with my own as we both walked over to her. "Yep. Getting the fuck out of here. You need a ride?" Hinata piped up, "At least graduation is next week." My brows raised, "You make a good point there, Hina." She smiled. "Do you guys need a ride?" I looked over to Hinata. She didn't give me any tells, so I declined. "Nah, we're good. My car is over there. Plus, today is Friday and I'm probably not gonna go home yet." She nodded. Ino and Sai walked over to the car. "Well," I said, "hello, lovebirds." They hadn't gotten together officially extremely long ago. So out of any of the couples, they were the only ones left so deep in the honeymoon stage. "Shut up, Naruto." Ino hissed at me. I laughed when I saw Sai try to contain himself at how unnecessarily annoyed she'd gotten.

After everybody else started gathering around her car, Sakura was getting slightly frustrated. "Okay, do any of you need a ride? Because I need to go home." She said, clearly annoyed. Temari chimed in, "No, but you obviously need some dick." I cackled a really ugly cackle that got me a threat to get hit by a car. "Alright, bye bye." She backed out of her parking spot and left. "Perfect delivery, Temari." She laughed and gave me 2 thumbs up. Shikamaru chimed in, "Can't believe she was so easily triggered by that. Well, that's what Sasuke wanted. That's what he got." I replied, "Yep." I was then looking over the text that each of us got in a group chat (that didn't have Sakura in it, obviously).

 _Stall her for a little, even if she gets annoyed. I'll fix it, don't worry._

We all knew he would. He always did.

 **Sakura's POV:**

Slightly less annoyed, I parked my car in the driveway of my house. I sighed and sat there for a moment. I was trying to bask in the silence and avoid the krakens that were my children. They were _my_ krakens though. The only other person who could describe them as such was my husband. "I gotta go in," I said to myself, grabbing my bag and opening the car door. I shut it behind me and looked at the time. I'd been sitting in my car for half an hour. _What the fuck?_ I walked into the house to see flower petals trailing in 3 different directions. One heading up the stairs, one heading to the back porch, one heading to the living room. There were 3 sheets of paper with different things written on them in a familiar boyish handwriting. The one leading upstairs read:

 _Sex?_

The one going to the porch read:

 _Conversation… :-)_

The one going to the living room said:

 _BOOZE! :-D_

I followed back onto the porch to find my husband sitting at the table off to the side. His attention was on his phone until I spoke. "Why put options just to disappoint yourself?" I asked, sitting across from him.

"Oh please. We're doing all 3. The only thing you decided on was the initial order."

I smiled, "Yeah, whatever." He leaned in to kiss me.

"Your children are already gone, by the way. Itachi had them sold on the product almost immediately and he came back soon after."

"That's great!" The company was doing so well and I was proud of Sasuke.

"Yeah, I thought so too."

I leaned over and kissed him softly. He stopped it from progressing.

"You picked conversation," he laughed at me teasingly, "so what do you wanna discuss?"

"Our friends are annoying, they all tri-"

"Yes, I know. That was my doing, I needed them to stall you for a little."

"Prick."

"Douche."

I smiled warmly at him. He really was amazing. And he did look damn good in suits. Kinda made me thing Temari was right.

"Anything else?"

"Other than the fact that you look amazing in suits? No."

"Do I?" He said, semi-seductively, semi-seriously.

"Kinda makes me wish I would've gone upstairs."

He smirked at me and leaned towards me over the table. "I love you."

"I love you too."

We sat in the living room after that. Just enjoying each other's company. There was very little alcohol involved simply because of the lack of it being a necessity. We spoke about how we've been forced to grow up and be adults. We talked about how Sasuke dropped out of school so I would be able to follow my dreams of becoming a doctor someday. _God I love this man_. We sat on the couch cuddled up, alone. Something that hadn't happened in a long time.

Though, it only bothered me that Sasuke hadn't gotten time for himself in a long time. He was the one around the kids all the time, running a business with his older brother from home, and had to do most of the work around the house. He cared for and helped me and our kids at his expense.

Thinking about this and looking up at him made my chest grow warm. His gaze was locked on the TV, watching some random movie I couldn't name. I broke our short, peaceful silence. "Sasuke?" I took my wedding ring off and looked at the engraving on it closer: _Thank You._ "Yes?" I looked back up to see his onyx eyes meet mine while I slid the ring back on my finger. "Thank you."


	20. Chapter 20: Epilogue 2-SasuSaku-NaruHina

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

 **Hello my fellow faithful Fanfic readers! Well, I was thinking about it and I'm not ready to let it be over yet. I'll be extending this fic another chapter so this WILL NOT be the last chapter of Love is in the Air. I think I'll do a sequel full of one shots if you guys have any recommendations/ ideas. I'll start a new fanfic directly after this just so you all know. Stay tuned! I haven't included a lemon in a while, so I'll include one in the beginning of this chapter and maybe even later on or in the next chapter. If you don't like it, as always, you can skip it. Remember to review, favorite, and whatever else lol. The first lemon is pretty long though.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 20: Epilogue Part 2 - SasuSaku/NaruHina**

 **Sasuke's POV:**

I chuckled at her for a second. "For what?" She stared up at me for a moment silently. Our silence was broken by my faint "hn?" She responded while gazing into my eyes.

"For being you. For being the best possible boyfriend, the best husband, the best father. You're literally the best person I know."

"You know, it's kinda crazy how this all started. I mean, it was kinda weird, looking back on it."

She swatted at me. "Whatever, you putz. I love you." The look on her face was sweet and sexy and lovable and fuckable. More than anything, her pouring her heart would always be the sexiest thing that she could do. It never failed to turn me on, making me want to claim her as my own even though it was and always would be certain that she was. "I love you more." I whispered seductively, leaning into her. She smirked. "Prove it." Permission granted.

I picked her up and walked up the stairs, opening to door to our bedroom. I wanted to be close to her in a way that we had rarely gotten to be. That, yes. And on the other side of the coin? I just wanted to ravish her.

 _ **[START OF LEMON]**_

I put her on the bed, leaning over her. I kissed her roughly, feverishly. She giggled slightly before deepening the kiss, her warm tongue invading my mouth within seconds. I held myself up over her, barely leaving room between our bodies. I tilted my head so I could get my tongue further into her mouth, almost inspecting it as I had done countless times before. I moved my hand onto her breast and put one of my knees in between her legs. I massaged her breast over the shirt, causing her to let out soft moans. Disconnecting the battle of tongues, I moved my lips over to her jaw, dragging my tongue down her jawline lightly. My hand slipped under her shirt and started playing with the bud that had begun to protrude from her breast. Her hands moved into my hair, lightly tugging at my silky black locks. My waist was pressed up against hers, slowly grinding into her to grant me some pleasure. My mouth moved to the side of her neck, leaving love bites and marks that would turn into full-on hickeys by the time I was done with her. Her moans had only gotten longer, more satisfaction in the sound.

I slid her shirt off, exposing the pink lace that was protecting her breasts. Her creamy skin was soft and delicate, urging me to rip off the bra. I started kissing down her chest while I took one hand and unhooked her bra. When my face was just above her breasts, I moved my mouth down to one of her nipples. Nipping at her nipple, I massaged the other breast with one of my hands. Sakura's moans were getting higher in pitch; something I'd always loved to hear. My boner could only go unfulfilled for so long, though. I started rubbing harder, letting my waist linger on hers for longer. The harder I rubbed, the more malicious my tongue was with her breast. I used my knee to part her legs while my hands worked on taking her pants off. Lifting my mouth from her sweet skin, I pulled her pants off. "Sakura," I said, practically panting her name, "When's the last time I did this?" I sat up. Her matching pink lace panties were wet, clinging to her skin and I was getting harder by the second. In regard to my previous question, I slipped my hand down the front of her panties, feeling her slightly prickly skin. My fingers made their way to the sensitive bud that had probably been throbbing, begging her for contact. She moaned at the touch of my hands, her hips slightly jolting, asking for more. As my fingers moved across her warm, wet lips, she answered my question through a series of moans. "Months ago." I pushed my fingers farther into her, her hips jolting farther. Using my free hand, I took off my shirt and pants, allowing my manhood room to become fully erect. I put my mouth to her opening and started licking and sucking. She was warm to the touch and I couldn't wait to be inside her. I pulled my boxers down, as well as her panties.

I wasn't quite expecting it when she sat up and met my lips with hers, plunging her tongue into the warm cave to meet my own. She took one of my hands and placed it on her rear and she placed the other back to her warm, now almost dripping, opening. She guided my hand to do whatever she pleased as I gripped her ass harder and harder. Before I knew it, Sakura's hand was grasping my shaft. Her thumb rubbed my tip, my groans becoming more evident and known. Squeezing slightly she started moving her hand around my shaft and bringing me pleasure in places I'd forgotten could make me moan so much. Sakura broke our lip lock and began one of the greatest blow jobs she'd ever given. Which took me by shock a little because (a) she rarely ever gave me blow jobs and (b) when she _did_ give me blow jobs, they were literally amazing. Every time.

After a while, I felt the need to be back in charge. I took her by the waist and turned her around. I rammed into her warm core, causing her to yelp in pleasure. My own moans were as disguised as possible. I rammed into her again. And again. And again. And again. And again. I started thrusting into her at a consistent pace, erupting groans from me and high pitched moans from her. "Oh, fuck, Sasuke!" She yelled, jolting her hips into me with each thrust. "Fuck me… harder, harder!" I aim to please. I did what I was told.

After a while of this, we both came to our release at the same time, letting out gasps and pants of ecstasy and bliss.

 _ **[END OF LEMON]**_

As we laid there stark naked, panting next to each other, I put my left hand in front of my eyes. Admiring the ring that adorned my finger, I was praying that this would never end. My marriage, of course, but mainly the connection. And it wasn't just the amazing sex. It was the mental and emotional capability to me almost one with the person you love. _I was able to take one of life's craziest curveballs and, with the help of my wife, turn it into something amazing and worth while. I don't regret anything. I don't regret the party, I don't regret the party sex, I don't regret my kids, I don't regret getting out of my house, I don't regret my friends or my brother or Hideki or the pregnancy. I don't regret love. I love life. I loved life and everything it had in store for me up to this moment and anything it would have in store for me past this moment. I was endlessly in love with the woman of my dreams. She gave me purpose. She gave me my kids. She gave me everything. For that, I am eternally grateful._

I turned my head over to see Sakura nodding off. I pulled a blanket over her and got out of the bed, pulling my boxers back on. I walked out of the bedroom and went to my office desk. I opened one of my drawers and pulled out the long, velvet box that sat toward the back. I opened it to make sure the diamonds of the 24 karat necklace matched the ring that sat on her left hand. "Perfect." I whispered to myself as I placed the velvet box back and put it in the drawer and closed it. Her graduation gift would be perfect. Her day would be perfect and I would make sure of it.

 **Naruto's POV:**

"Kurama! Get the hell away from my stuff!" Hinata yelled. I chuckled. "You know, I didn't teach him the entire English language. That's probably not gonna work." She gave me a side eye to which I gave her a kiss on the head. "So, my love, do you know what today marks?"

"Uhh, what?" Hinata asked, curiously. My jaw dropped.

"Seriously?"

"Oh no, today is something important isn't it."

"Yep. It is. Boy am I glad I wasn't the one who forgot this one!" I laughed.

"What is today?"

"Today is the anniversary of the day we decided to move in together after high school. And I only remember this because you said that exactly a year from that day would you start packing up your stuff."

She leaned in a kissed me, igniting any flames that were idle or out before we'd made contact. "What was that for?" I asked when our lips parted.

"For remembering something so crazy and stupid and important and random and… sweet."

I smiled and took Hinata's hand in my own. "I love you, Hina." She smiled, "I love you too, Naruto."

A few hours later, I was sitting at Ichiraku ordering Miso Ramen (because duh) when I got a text from Sasuke.

What did get Hinata for graduation?

I responded simply:

My love and affection. Lol, no, seriously, I got her a pair of lavender earrings and this purple jacket she said she wanted a while back but never got. Why?

I got an almost instant response in return:

Was wondering if my gift for Sakura was good.

I snickered while typing back:

That's your WIFE. Whole different ball game. But you're really extra and never downplay anything. I'm sure your gift is more than good.

He sent a thumbs up in response and I left it at that. A few moments later, a familiar face was next to my own at the bar. "Naruto! Miso Ramen, I'm assuming?" One of the kids in a large-ish group of transfer students from a couple of years ago that went by the name of Kiba questioned. "Yes, yes. That is correct." I turned toward him to say something else when he picked up a phone call. "Again? Come on, Lee! I need time alone… No, I really DON'T care if Shino is there. Nope, I'm really not going… K. Bye." He turned to me, "Jeez, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the dog house today." I teased.

"Ha ha, very funny." he said sarcastically.

"Whatever. I'm taking my Miso Ramen to go because I have to go help Hinata pack. I'll see ya later, Keeb."

He nodded and I left Ichiraku.

When I got to Hinata's place, much to my surprise, everything was packed. "So you didn't really forget, did ya?" I asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.

"Nope." She smiled at me.

"Good." I put the bag that contained my take-out on the table.

I immediately turned around and planted a soft, swift kiss on Hinata's warm, pink lips. My hands moved to her hips, pulling her closer. Her fingers went to the back of my head and combed through some of my hair. I dragged my tongue across her lower lip until she granted my tongue access into the warm wet cavern that was her mouth. Our tongues and even teeth clashed in the heat of the moment.

After a little while, we found ourselves lying next to each other on the floor, staring at the ceiling. Our fingers were intertwined.

"You know," I started, "I love you more than anything…"

"I know, Naruto…"

"Well, good… I'm glad you're doing this with me."

"What, lying here or moving in?" she let out a slight giggle.

"Both."

We sat there for practically hours. I even forgot about my ramen.


	21. Chapter 21: Epilogue 3-Graduation (End)

**Hello everyone. This will be the final chapter of Love is in the Air. Thanks for sticking with me and reviewing and everything. I greatly appreciate it. In the future there is a possibility I'll do some revisions (nothing too major for the storyline) or maybe add another chapter (that would take place much farther in the future). I was thinking of maybe doing a Love is in the Air spinoff (a different fanfic) about the next generation in high school or maybe a sequel. It wouldn't go through the same events as this one or anything, so it would be a different story. It might even have a different main pairing (Maybe SasuSaku kids could be the main focus; maybe NaruHina or even ShikaTema). Let me know what you think of that idea, please! I hope you enjoy the last chapter.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 21: Epilogue Part 3 - Graduation**

 **Naruto's POV:**

"You've already received your diplomas," Principle Hiruzen started, "There's a couple more things I have to say before you all walk out of here and walk right into the rest of your lives." My row paid close attention.

Though our names weren't necessarily in alphabetical order, we all sat in the same row. From left to right, it was Hinata, Temari, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Sai, and I. Sasuke wasn't graduating with us so he was sitting with Hideki, Akira, Sarada, and Itachi somewhere in the crowd surrounding the graduating class. Some guy transferred when Sasuke dropped out, he took Sasuke's graduating seat (his name was Kiba and none of us really took a liking to him except for Hinata and Neji's friend Shino). I digress.

"You are all going to encounter challenges in your lives. Some of you already have. You're all going to regret some things you've done in these past 4 years. Some of you will believe those same mistakes have become your greatest gifts or most amazing choices. What you do defines you. Your _re_ actions define you just as much as your actions do. So, before I send you off into the rest of your lives, I have one more thing to give out to somebody I _know_ is in the crowd right now. Before I tell you to come up here, I just want to tell you _why_ you're coming up here. You're coming up here because you are living your life solely for the well-being of others. Though you won't be in today's graduating class, I'd like to give this diploma of humble heroism to a former student. Sasuke Uchiha, please come up and take this from me, otherwise I'll be not only out of breath but I'll be terribly embarrassed."

My eyes widened a fraction, brows raised. I looked around for Sasuke who was sitting next to Itachi. When my eyes landed on my best friend, I saw him struggling to wrestle his kids off of him and walk up to the stage, a hot pink tint getting comfortable on his cheeks. I guess Sakura had watched him too because she wasn't taking her love-struck eyes off of him.

 _Uchiha… you did it._

 **Sasuke's POV:**

When I got to the stage and took the frame from Hiruzen's hand, I looked at it and instantly thought he'd made a mistake. We stepped away from the mic so nobody would hear the next thing I was going to say underneath their roars - jesus were they really yelling that loud? - and I faced him. "Hiruzen, why are you giving this to me?" He smirked, "Because you've always deserved it. I had to say it was something else so I didn't get in complete trouble… but that's rightfully yours."

I looked down past my tie to see a diploma in my hands. "GRADUATE OF HIDDEN LEAF HIGH" was scrawled across the middle of it in big, bold letters.

"Are you sure?" I asked him, slightly uneasy.

"Oh, I'm more than sure. Your wife doesn't know though, so good luck with that."

I stepped off the stage in disbelief, hiding the diploma from the eyes of everyone in the room. Then, I sat down like nothing happened. But I sat with the confidence that nobody forgot about me. Because they didn't.

Some time passed and I met my wife outside in the courtyard of the place. I wasn't gonna tell her about it until we got home; today was her day. I refused to make it about myself.

"Go hug your mom," I whispered to Akira and Sarada, "she'll be SOOO happy." I chuckled at their faces as they ran toward Sakura and practically jumped on her.

"Oh, I love you guys!" She yelped as she wrapped her arms around both of them. She'd taken her gown off, revealing her light pink floral dress. By the time I got over to her, Akira and Sarada were already gone somewhere, probably with Hideki.

"You know," I slid my hands in my pockets, "you look awfully sexy in that dress."

"Oh, really?" she asked, grabbing my tie.

"Yeah. But this is neither the place nor the time. But seriously. Later."

She smiled.

I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "That dress does look amazing on you but it'll look much better on the floor…" I kissed her cheek and stood up straight.

Sakura was biting her lip now. "I look forward to that."

"I know, me too… but on a more serious note, congratulations."

I took her hand in my own when Shikamaru, Temari and Hinata walked up to us. As I watched them near us, I saw that Lee character somewhere behind them. Making googly eyes at my wife, of course, that's all he'd ever done. For years. However, this time he made eye contact with me. And in a moment of clarity, he looked at me and nodded, giving a thumbs up and walking away.

"Shikamaru and I were just saying congrats to Naruto but we couldn't find Hinata so he went on that goose chase. He should be over here in a minute. Anyway, CONGRATULATIONS!" Temari's screams fell on deaf ears as both Shikamaru and I were used to it. Sakura reached her arms out and pulled Temari into a sisterly embrace.

When they parted, Akira, Sarada, and Hideki all came running toward Sakura, hugging her again. I stood there, arm around Sakura, watching my family in front of me. I couldn't be happier or more content with anything in my life.

Maybe I wouldn't even tell Sakura about being a so-called Graduate. I didn't need to accept that diploma. I didn't deserve it. Well, okay, maybe I deserved it when I was in school. But, I didn't earn it. My wife? She earned that shit. I would never be the one to devalue her achievements.

"Could you all excuse me for a second?" I stepped away from the group. I found Sarutobi and told him. He just chuckled and took the diploma back. "I knew it. You're too modest to take this from me, anyway. It was worth a shot." Chuckling, I went back to spend the day with my family and my best friends; 4 of which were still MIA. But, I couldn't ask for more. And goddamn was I getting laid that night! Geez, was I excited for that.

When I got back to my group, I barely took my eyes off my family. I soaked in the moment. I couldn't help but think that it was that I was completely in love… and it might've been time for one last high school party…

 **Shikamaru's POV:**

"Temari," I started, "Where's Hinat-" I was cut off by Naruto dragging Hinata over to our group. By the time they got to us, everyone was there. And for the first time I noticed that everyone was paired off. Hinata and Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, me and Temari, Neji and Tenten, and even Sai and Ino were in deep.

"That looks troublesome," I mumbled, causing some laughter from everyone and an eye roll from Hinata. "Where were you guys?"

"Long story short, I had to go back home to grab something I forgot and then I came back here."

"But you still don't have anything."

"That's because… well, that's because it wasn't something I'd forgotten to bring here. It was something I'd forgotten to move from my place."

Everyone's eyes furrowed in confusion and curiosity. _Holy shit, she's moving in with Naruto_. I thought to myself, smirking. I folded my hands on the top of my head, slightly disturbing my ponytail. Closing my eyes, I knew that announcement was coming. Nobody else seemed to have figured it out though. Naruto wrapped his arm around Hinata's hip, a smile stretched across his face. I sat there silently until Neji began to drink his soda. When he was mid-gulp, I asked, "What do you mean?"

"I'm moving in with Naruto today."

Neji nearly choked. Coughing up his lungs, he managed to let out a few words. "You're what?!"

Naruto kissed Hinata on the head. "Listen, we'll be fine, Neji. I'm gonna take good care of Hinata. Relax."

"Somehow, Naruto," Neji said, regaining oxygen, "that's what I'm afraid of."

I laughed and we all got into a conversation about when the hell this happened and when can we do parties since there's no kids over there (sorry Sasuke & Sakura) and such.

I took Temari's hand in my own and intertwined our fingers. She'd smiled up at me and I pulled her away from the group after all of the congratulations and such. "So," I said, sitting down next to Temari, "how are you feeling right about now?"

"Honestly? I've never felt better." Her eyes closed as mine stood open, staring. It was in that moment that I had known I'd fallen way too deep. My life was always an obstacle course. My parents being in the army had always made things complicated. I was emancipated at 15. A good friend of my dad's, Asuma Sarutobi (who happened to be my principal's nephew and a teacher at Hidden Leaf High), took care of me even though I was set up and technically fine to be on my own.

My point being, just because I knew how to handle the situation doesn't mean I was _okay_ mentally or emotionally whilst going through it. However, when Temari and I had gotten together, everything made sense. It was like everything had fallen into place, everything and anything that made me think negatively had melted away into some abyss of dark nothings. Temari was my peace. She's what made me want to look into the clouds.

"Me either." I agreed. I stared at her for a little longer before running my fingers down the side of her cheek until they got to her chin where they lingered. Her eyes opened, shimmering. I lifted her chin up just a fraction of an inch and kissed her. Softly, passionately, lovingly. Though she knew it, I never said it. But this kiss needed to be perfect. Because this kiss was leading up to those words specifically.

I flicked my tongue over her lower lip, awaiting permission. She parted her lips, allowing me to invade her mouth passionately in a clash of tongues. After a few seconds, I broke the connection between our tongues and lips and took a deep breath.

"What was that for?" she asked, smiling widely.

"Well, don't take me saying this the wrong way, but that was the best kiss we've ever had."

"One of the best, yes, I guess you could say that. You still didn't answer the question though."

"That? That was the build up."

"Build up to what?"

"I love you to the ends of this earth."

She didn't know what to with herself, it was almost funny. "I love you too, Shikamaru Nara."

I gave a cheeky, blissful smile in response.

"OMG we have to move in together! It'll be so much fun. Let's talk about it!"

A cold sweat chilled my body. _Oh, god, she can't be serious_.

"Okay, don't let the fear kill you… I was just messing with you." she laughed at me, seeing the relief on my face.

"Troublesome woman…" I muttered, folding my hands and placing them at the crown of my head. _But I would've done it anyway… I swear on everything we'll be together forever anyway…_

 **Naruto's POV:**

Soon enough, we were all sitting in a circle on my living room floor, surrounded by boxes.

"So," I sighed, "what's the plan now?" I asked.

"Well," Ino chimed, "I think it's time for one last game of Truth or Dare…"

Everyone looked around the circle, smirks plastered on their faces.

"It's a deal." Sasuke chimed.

I took a deep breath, holding it for some reason. "Alright. Who's going first?"

"I will." Shikamaru said, "Even though this is bound to get troublesome."

"Ooh, I've got a good one. Truth or Dare?" I said.

"Dare."

"Oh, yes…" I whispered, laughing almost maniacally. "I dare you to kiss Saku-"

"Yeah, no. That's not happening." Sasuke interrupted.

"You woulda thought I was letting that happen." Temari added.

Shikamaru smirked, "Yep. Next one."

"Okay," I mumbled, disappointed. "I dare you to kis-"

"Okay, I dare you to shut the hell up with the kissing." Tenten chimed in.

I gave Tenten a side eye and rolled my eyes at the laughter erupting in the middle of the room. "Fine then, somebody else do it." Knowing I had no other ideas, I droned out everybody's laughter with a half sour feeling. Whatever, I couldn't stay mad at them anyway. I wouldn't tell them that though.

 **Neji's POV:**

I decided to take over because Naruto obviously wasn't equipped with good enough dares, or questions, for that matter. "Alright, Shikamaru. Your dare is to make out with Temari." I know it didn't seem like an issue but, if you knew Shikamaru, he was extremely private with his love life. He would never do it.

His eyes widened a fraction while Temari just sat and smiled a little confused, "Um okay, but how is that an actual dare?"

"Because… I'm not doing it." Shikamaru interjected, sighing.

"What do you mean you're 'not doing it'?" Temari was obviously annoyed.

I smirked.

"I'm not. That's an 'us' thing, Tema. Not an 'everyone-should-find-this-humorous' thing."

"The fuck does that mean?" She asked. It was then that I'd realized I'd made a mistake.

Or I thought I did. Because my thoughts were interrupted by Temari trying to argue with Shikamaru. And then they were interrupted by him leaning over and locking his lips with hers, beginning a battle of the tongues and instantly shutting her up. I was a little shocked that Shikamaru would actually go through with it. He was always too private to do that with any previous girlfriends.

All that I could think of in that moment was that he must've really been in love for him to just be able to display affection in a way he never did around his best friends. He was in deep. Just like me.

I grabbed Tenten's hand and waited for the couple's lips to part.

 **Temari's POV:**

When Shikamaru proved me wrong and our lips parted, I leaned over to his ear and whispered, "We'll finish this later." The way he went about that completely turned me on, I couldn't lie. I was starting to throb; the only reason he stopped was because I gave him the signal to. Yeah, we had a thing, don't worry about it.

"Alright, who's next?" I asked the circle. Sasuke raised his hand, which, by the way, was completely odd and unexpected. Like 'a-cool-breeze-just-swept-through-hell' odd and unexpected.

"Oh, look, if you look closely, you can the planets starting to align in the sky." Sakura said. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Truth or Dare?" Shikamaru asked.

"Truth."

"When was the exact moment you fell in love with Sakura?"

 **Sasuke's POV:**

A million moments raced through my mind. How could I answer that question? There wasn't one specific moment. There couldn't be.

"There's not an answer to that question." I said. Sakura's brows furrowed.

"Don't worry, it's not that I never did, trust me on that." I said nervously to my wife. I turned to her. "I fall in love with you every day. There's not a moment that can specifically define the beginning of my love for you. I've always loved you and I always will. But there's not an answer to that question."

"Neexxtttt person. Hinata. Your turn."

"Truth."

"What was your first impression of me?" I asked, trying to stray away from emotional couple questions that would put Naruto on the spot.

Her eyebrows grew closer together. "Well, honestly? I thought you were kind of a douche. Naruto, on the other hand, was pretty annoying but really cute and nice."

 _Did she just completely curve the question?_ "She just completely curved the question," Sakura said. I smirked.

I won't drag this out any longer for you, the rest of the questions were almost exactly the same. Now, dear friend, you've stuck around with me and my story (as well as that of my wife and friends) for a long time. I'm going to tell you this much:

All of our lives have been difficult and amazing and I find every single one of my friends worth the love that we have received from our significant others. Though, sometimes, it's not always perfect, a lot of the time it is. We've each grown from our experiences with love and hate and so on. That day was a day that we had one last moment of childhood because we knew we wouldn't get that again. Hell, I hadn't gotten that in a few years.

But, don't worry. Everything was fine afterward. Sakura went to college and studied medicine and eventually went on to become a surgeon.

Naruto worked for me until he built a big enough foundation for himself and Hinata, whom he married years later. He then bought Ichiraku, the ramen shop, and continued to make a profit off of that. Hinata went to school to be a cosmetologist and now owns her own beauty shop and teaches cosmetology to my daughter Sarada (along with a larger group of kids).

Shikamaru went on to be Asuma Sarutobi's protege, and teaches strategy with him all around the country. Temari went on to co-found a fan company with Shikamaru's mom. He says it's too troublesome to deal with, so he stays away from their business as much as possible. They got married soon after high school and had a baby boy by the name of Shikadai or as I call him, Shikamaru 2.0 (but "Shika" or "2 point 0" for short).

Tenten and Neji got engaged but they keep putting off their wedding. Tenten works for Asuma and Shikamaru but in a different department. She studies weapons and stuff like that; very aggressive woman. Neji became the principal at Hidden Leaf High and ended up employing Sai as the art teacher.

Sai was a starving artist for a while until he picked up a few teaching jobs. One of which was at Hidden Leaf High and the other was at some program that helped adults learn to draw and paint, etc. Ino went on to inherit her parent's flower shop, so she made good money and friends off of that.

Sarada learned from Hinata and worked for Ino in her high school years. Akira shadowed Shikamaru and Asuma; he really ended up loving puzzle and strategy. Hideki spends a lot of time with his younger cousins. He works with a guy named Kiba we went to school with who specializes in animal studies and stuff. He makes pretty good money, but he still wants to be part of the Uchiha company when it's Itachi's turn to retire, so that's cool. They'll all work together on that, I suppose.

Our lives turned out pretty great. I didn't want to make it seem like that was the end of our stories, is all. So, I told you what happened after.

Thanks for listening to us ramble and rant. We've all gotta get back to work and kids now though. I appreciate you for listening and caring. Means a lot.

That's all folks.


End file.
